MY BAD BOY
by nadalyunjae
Summary: COMPLETE!/kenapa kau tidak bilang!/kau kenapa tidak tanya?/YUNJAE/NC21/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (28), Kim Jaejoong (19), Park Yoochun (27), Kim Junsu (18), Shim Changmin (16), Cho Kyuhyun (16), And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

**Buat yang ga suka dari fanfic nadal yang seblumnya, mending cabut dari sekarang kali yah. Dari pada ngoceh yang ga jelas, karena nadal sendiri bukan termasuk orang yang LEGOWO di larang keras mengcopas!**

Pagi-pagi sekali terlihat namja anggun dengan kemeja tipis yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sampai paha atasnya sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di dapur dengan membawa-bawa perut besarnya. Saking asiknya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang datang dengan wajah kantuknya dibelakang.

"pagih boo.." ucap namja tampan yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"oh, pagi Yunnie" ucap namja cantik itu tanpa menoleh karena terfokus dengan masakannya.

Dari belakang, laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Yunnie atau tepatnya Yunho itu memeluknya.

"Yunnie, jangan ganggu aku jika sedang memasak" ucap namja cantik itu.

"ini pelukan di pagi hari boo" Yunho langsung mengecup bibir cherry milik istrinya "dan ini morning kiss untukmu hehehe"

"ya! Ini masih pagi, cepat lepaskan aku, tidak puas apa semalam kau sudah membuatku pingsan"

"bukankah itu sudah kewajiban dari seorang Jung Jaejoong hm? Kau mau jadi anak nakal lagi?"

"sudahlah jangan meledekku dengan membawa-bawa masa lalu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menaruh nasi goreng dan memanyunkan bibirnya "ayo kita makan, sepertinya aegya yang habis di tengok appanya sudah lapar"

"jinja? Wooaaaahhhh yang benar saaaaaja" Yunho langsung berjongkok dan memandangi perut besar istrinya "hey jagoan appa, kau ini rakus atau apa ha?"

"sudah ayo beruang besar nanti keburu dingin nasi gorengnya" ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung mengecup perut besar itu dan kembali berdiri.

Jaejoong menuntun Yunho menuju meja. "tapi aku masih inging mengobrol dengan aegya" rengek Yunho dengan gaya yang dibuat kekanakan,

"ya! Umurmu sudah berapa Jung, kenapa tingkah kenakananmu melebihiku?!" cerocos Jaejoong sewot.

"hey kau ingin jadi anak nakal lagi? Awas saja kau Jung Jaejoong" ucap Yunho dan merangkap tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

YUNHO POV

Jaejoong dan uri aegya, mereka adalah segalanya bagiku. Mereka sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama hampir satu tahun belakangan ini. Banyak hal lucu, aneh, menyebalkan yang selalu Jaejoong lakukan saat masa ngidamnya dulu. Apapun permintaannya harus di lakukan, hal hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan kepribadiannya saat 4 tahun lalu. Saat umur Jaejoong masih menginjak 18 tahun dan masih menjadi anak sekolah. Mengingat kejadian konyol bersama Jaejoong 4 tahun lalu membuatku ingin tertawa. Padahal dulu aku sangat benci jika harus berurusan dengan bocah nakal dan menyebalkan sepertinya. Tapi lambat laun perasaan itu tumbuh sejak pertemuan tidak di sengaja itu.

YUNHO POV End

_Flash Back_

Matahari sudah benar-benar muncul, keadaan pagi yang menjelang siang membuat seorang namja cantik terburu-buru dengan penampilan yang masih sedikit berantakan dan juga rambut yang terlihat seperti belum ditata sama sekali.

"Joongie! Jangan buat keributan pagi-pagi begini! Appamu bisa marah nanti!" teriak seorang namja lain yang lebih tua dan terlihat cantik. Dari penampilannya terlihat seperti nyonya rumah. Pagi-pagi sudah terdengar suara gaduh dari tangga lantai dua sebuah rumah mewah dan menampakan namja cantik yang turun dengan tas punggung yang di seretnya. Namja cantik itu langsung berlari kemeja makan dan menyambar sepotong roti dan juga susu.

"uhuk!" karna terburu-buru membuatnya justru tersedak.

"pelankan makanmu!" ucap sang umma yang mencubit pahanya.

"ow! oppo ommo! Oko torboro-boro…(aw !appo umma! Aku terburu-buru…)" rengek namja cantik yang di panggil Joongie atau Jaejoong dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti dan susu.

"kau ini, selalu kesiangan, bagaimana kau bisa mandiri bangun sendiri.. kau sudah besar kau harus belajar melakukannya" cerocos sang umma panjang lebar.

"umma kenapa tidak membangunkankuuuu… hah sudah lah aku sudah terlambat" ucap namja cantik itu dan mengecup pipi sang umma kemudian mengambil sepotong roti dan berlalu begitu saja. "dah umma aku berangkat, sampaikan selamat pagi pada appa!" teriak namja cantik itu kemudian.

"dia telat bangun lagi?" tanya seorang pria dari belakang sambil merapikan dasinya yang tak lain adalah suami dari namja cantik itu.

"ya, selalu seperti itu.. dan kelakuan buruknya menurun dari mu, woonie" ucap sang istri sedikit menyindir sambil merapikan dasi sang suami.

"kau ini, selalu saja membawa-bawa masa lalu, itu aku saat masih mencari jati diriku bummie-ah" ucap sang suami sambil mengecup pipi sang istri.

Sementara itu, namja cantik yang tak lain anak dari pasangan tersebut sudah mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Angin yang menerpanya semakin membuat tatanan rambutnya tidak berbentu, di tambah dengan peluh yang sedikit demi sedikit menetes. Tidak di hiraukan bunyi klakson kendaraan bermotor yang berbunyi akibat kelakuannya yang sembarangan mengambil jalan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, dia justru membesarkan volume pada headfreenya.

TIIINNN TIIIIINNNNNNNN!

Dari arah samping tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah motor sport yang membunyikan klaksonnya.

"UMMAAAA!"

BRUUKKK!

Akibat tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan dan juga jarak antara sepedanya dan juga motor itu hanya tinggal sedikit membuatnya membuat Jaejoong kaget dan justru terjatuh begitu saja.

"ah mianhae…" ucap pengendara motor itu yang turun melepas kaca beserta maskernya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Namun saat hendak membantu Jaejoong bangun, justru Jaejoong menepis tangan pengendara motor tersebut. Dengan wajah yang memerah Jaejoong bangkit dan melepas headfreenya.

"Ya! kau tidak lihat aku yang sebesar ini hah! Kalau tidak bisa mengendarai motor, jalan kaki saja atau naik kendaraan umum bisakan!"

"ya! kau ini bisa kan sopan sedikit?! Aku ingin menolongmu, kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul!" ucap pengendara motor itu di balik helm yang kacanya terbuka.

"hish! Sudahlah lupakan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan orang sepertimu" Jaejoong yang nampak masih kesal langsung membetulkan posisi sepedanya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan si pengendara motor tersebut.

"dasar menyebalkan" gerutu pria berhelm tersebut dan langsung melajukan motornya melewati Jaejoong begitu saja.

"sombong sekali mentang-mentang membawa motor" racau Jaejoong sendiri.

"lima! Empat! Tiga!" teriak seorang guru dengan membawa sebatang kayu.

"seosangnim tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Di lihat temannya yang berlarian memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hendak di tutup. "ya! tunggu aku!"

"Dua! Satu!" pintu gerbang langsung ditutup.

"seosangnim!" Jaejoong langsung turun dari sepedanya dan memegangi pegar sekolah.

"seosangnim, aku hanya baru telat hari ini, ijinkan aku masuk ne?" ucap salah satu siswa dengan wajah memelas.

"tidak, ini sudah peraturan, siapa suruh kalian datang terlambat" ucap guru itu dengan wajah sombong.

"Song seosangnim, ijinkan kami masuk, lagi pula kami hanya telat sedikt, masa kau tidak member kami keringanan?" rengek Jaejoong.

"yaahhh, kau lagi. Dengar ya, kau ini sudah sering telat masuk, membuat masalah di sekolah. Tidak ada toleransi mengerti" ucap guru tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kening Jaejoong dengan kayu dari dalam pagar.

Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dan meneripa dengan pasrah. Memang benar dirinya sering datang terlambat dan membuat kekacauan di sekolah. Mau bagaimana lagi mau membantah, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"aku akan memberi keringanan bagi kalian, tapi hanya hari ini saja" ucap guru Song sambil membukakan gerbang sekolah.

Sontak siswa yang terlambat langsung cepat-cepat masuk kedalam melewati guru Song begitu saja.

"ya! siapa bilang aku membiarkan kalian masuk dengan cuma-cuma?!" teriak guru Song dengan galak. Langsung saja beberapa murid tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian guru Song berjalan dan berdiri didepan murid-murid tersebut termasuk Jaejoong. "kalian aku perbolehkan masuk, dengan satu syarat" mendengar kalimat persyaratan dari guru Song, wajah pasa siswa seperti terlihat harap-harap cemas. "kalian push up 50 kali" ucap guru Song mutlak.

"tapi seosang-"

"jika ada yang ingin protes, akan aku tambhkan menjadi 60 kali, bagaimana? Pilih yang mana?" ucap guru Song memotong ucapan salah satu murid.

"baik seosangnim" ucap para siswa dengan malas. Dengan segera mereka memposisikan tubuh dengan tertelengkup. Termasuk juga dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tertelungkup membiarkan sepedanya.

"hais menyebalkan sekali, kenapa harus ada aturan bel berbunyi beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai?! Merepotkan saja" gerutu Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya.

"ya hyung!" ucap namja bertubuh tinggi yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"hng?" sahut Jaejoong malas kemudian duduk di samping namja jangkung itu.

"dihukum? Kali ini apa?" tanya namja itu langsung tanpa babibu.

"push up 50 kali, gila kan? Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan memposisikan bagian tubuh atasnya bersandar diatas meja.

"kau sendiri yang bodoh, kenapa selalu terlambat? Jangan beri aku alasan seperti sebelumnya bahwa jam wekermu mati"

"ya Changmin-ah, aku semalam mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam, dan parahnya umma tidak membangunkanku. Daannn aku… tidak mendengar jam wekerku berbunyi. Tapi tapi tapi ini semua karena pengendara motor sialan yang hampir menabrakku" ucap Jaejoong lirih di akhir kalimat.

"paling-paling kau yang membuat kesalahan sampai-sampai pengendara motor itu hampir menabrakmu, itu kan sudah kebiasaanmu" ucap Changmin enteng dan tidak memperdulikan ungkapan Jaejoong yang lainnya.

"terserahlah" ucap Jaejoong Jaejoong kesalyang masih pada posisinya.

"tadi kau bilang mengerjakan tugas guru tua itu? Tumben sekali? Apa karena takut di hukum karena tidak mengerjakannya? Aku saja tidak mengerjakan"

"tumben sekali, paling-paling kau akan mencontek kan?"

"enak saja, aku pantang mencontek, guru tua bangka itu masuk masa pensiun"

"hah masa bodoh, lebih baik tidak ada yang mengajar hari ini, aku lelah"

"siapa bilang? Ada yang akan menggantikannya"

"haish, kenapa haruuuusssss…." Rengek Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"kepala sekolah dataaaaangggg" teriak seorang berkacamata tebal. Seluruh siswa langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dengan malas Jaejoong kembali duduk dengan menyender kursi.

Terlihat seorang guru dengan wajah keriput dan kacamata yang cukup tebal memasuki ruang kelas.

"tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"dia masih diluar, tidak mungkin dia tidak datang dihari pertamanya" balas Changmin.

"hari ini, guru Choi sudah masuk masa pesiunnya, dan beliau tidak akan mengajar lagi di kelas ini. Sebagai gantinya kalian akan di bimbing oleh guru baru" ucap Kepala sekolah tersebut dan sejenak berhenti kemudia menghadap pintu. "Jung seosangmin, silahkan masuk"

Seseorang yang di panggil Jung seosangnim itu masuk, dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah serta pakaian layaknya seorang guru tidak membuatnya terlihat culun, melainkan terlihat gagah dan berwibawa.

"wuuuuuuuuu!" langsung saja para siswa dalam kelas itu bersorak menyambut kedatangan guru baru pengganti guru Choi.

Jaejoong yang awalnya tidak tertarik sama sekali, dengan malas menolehkan kepalanya pada pusat perhatian.

"astagaaahhhhh… mimpi apa aku semalam?" ucap Jaejoong yang menghadap pada Changmin dan menutupi wajahnya.

"kau kenapa?"

"dia orang yang aku maksud yang hampir menabrakku tadi pagi, dan parahnya aku membentaknya" cicit Jaejoong.

"ckckck, kau ini benar-benar, hyung. Welcoe to the hell Kim Jaejoong" ucap Changmin dengan nada kasihan.

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Jung Yunho yang akan menggantikan Choi seosangnim mulai hati ini, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama sebagai siswa dan guru" ucap Yunho dengan senyumnya.

"baiklah, kau bisa memulai proses mengajar Jung seosangnim. Permisi" Yunho langsung sedikit membungkukan badannya dan kepala sekolah meninggalkan kelas.

"baiklah, kita akan langsung mulai belajar sesuai dengan jadwal. Mengingat kalian adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang akan melaksanakan ujian, aku harap kalian lebih berkonsentrasi" ucap Yunho dengan tegas.

"ne, seosangnim" ucap para murid kompak.

Sepanjang pelajar Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya, menoleh sesekali untuk mencatat. Tidak seperti biasanya Jaejoong yang biasanya mengajak Changmin mengobrol dalam waktu belajar, kini terlihat lebih diam tenang dan tak banyak dilakukannya selain menulis.

"tolong berhenti menulis dan perhatikan" ucap Yunho dan berbalik menghadap para murid.

Yunho memperhatikan satu persatu para murid yang mulai menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari depan kelas.

"kau, yang di bangku tengah. Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?" ucap Yunho dingin. Para siswa yang mendengar nada bicara Yunho pun mulai tegang.

"yah, Kim Jaejoong. Seosangnim bicara padamu" bisik seseorang yang duduk di sebrang meja Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"kau masih tidak mendengarku?" ucap Yunho lagi.

"ah? Ye? A aku?" ucap Jaejoong gelagapan dan menghadap kearah Yunho dengan wajah gugup.

Yunho yang melihat gelagat Jaejoong, berusaha bersikap biasa dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"bisa'kan kau berhenti menulis dulu dan memperhatikan sejenak?"

"ah, ye.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Pelajaran kelmbali dilanjutkan, Yunho masih menjelaskan mengenai mata pelajaran matematika. Semua siswa berfokus pada penjelasan sang guru. Tidk dengan Jaejoong, tatapannya memang pada papan tulis, namun pikirannya terbang menuju kejadian tadi pagi yang selalu mengganggunya.

"apa kalian semua mengerti?" tanya Yunho setelah member penjelasan.

"ne seosangnim" ucap para siswa kompak. Tapi Jaejoong masih diam dengan pikirannya.

Yunho yang memperhatikan kelakuan Jaejoong langsung menghampiri mejanya. Dan….

TUK!

"aw! Sshhh.." ringis Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di petung oleh sebuah penghapus. **(ini kelakuan guru nadal ni yang doyan mentungin kepala temen)**

"kau melamun di kelasku?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"a ani, aku memperhatikan tadi, seosangnim"

"bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kau kerjakan soal nomor 3 sekarang"

"mmm mwo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"kau bilang kau tadi memperhatikan? Sekarang kerjakan" ucap Yunho menaru sebuah spidol di hadapan Jaejoong.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong mengambil spidol itu dan berjalan kedepan kelas. Sesekali dia melirik pada Changmin.

"apa yang kau lihat kesini?" ucap Yunho dingin dengan tangan yang di lipat didada dan berdiri tepat disamping kersi Jaejoong.

Changmin yang melihat tatapan Jaejoong padanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang diuat memelas.

Jaejoong kembali menghadap kepapan tulis, dan akan mulai menulis. Tapi di urungkan.

"aku tidak mengertiii.." cicit Jaejoong.

"keluar dan jangan masuk sampai pelajaran berakhir" ucap Yunho mutlak.

"seosangnim-"

"keluar atau kau merasakan pantatmu panas oleh sebilah kayu?"

"aku memilih kayu, asalkan jangan keluarkan aku" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan memelas.

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengabil kayu dimejanya yang sebenarnya dipakai untuk menunjuk pada papan tulis.

"berbalik" Jaejoong menurut saja dan menunduk memjamkan matanya.

PAAAK! PAAKK! PAAKK! PAAAKK! PAAKK!

Terdengar 5 kali pukulan kayu yang menghantam pantat mulus milik seorang Kim Jaejoong. Semua siswa dalam ruangan termasuk Changmin hanya memandang nanar dan ngeri akibat pemandangan didepan mereka. Ternyata guru yang awalnya mereka pikir ramah ketika menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya di awal pertemuan, tidak disangka dia adalah orang yang tegas dan tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman.

"kembali kebangkumu, dan aku tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi. Ini berlaku bagi semuanya, arraso?"

Beberapa siswa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan mengusap pantatnya. Sepertinya pantatnya akan terdapat garis-rasi merah dan menghalangi pemandangannya di depan cermin kamar mandi rumahnya -,-

Suasana kantin terlihat ramai, pasalnya, semua siswa sedang beristirahat dan menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah, termasuk juga dengan beberapa guru yang menikmati makan siangnya dan berkumpul dalam beberapa meja.

"menyebalkan sekali guru baru itu baru juga masuk, sudah memukul pantatku. Kan sakiiittt" cerocos Jaejoong tanpa menyentuh makan siangnya. "dia pikiri dia-"

Changmin justru langsung menyumpal mulu Jaejoong dengan sepotong daging.

"berhenti bicara dan makanlah, dia datang, kau tidak ingin kena masalah lagi kan jika dia mendengar cehanmu"

"hng hng hng" sahut Jaejoong malas dan sedikit malas.

Jaejoong langsung memakan makanannya saat guru barunya atau Jung Yunho datang memasuki kantin bersama dengan guru berjidat lebar.

"sok akrab sekali si guru baru itu" ucap Jaejoong setengah berbisik pada Changmin.

"diamlah hyung, jangan ganggu aku jika sedang makan" ucap Changmin kesal.

"ah lain kali kau harus menjadi guru yang sedikit lunak pada murid, jangan terlalu galak" ucap guru berjidat lebar.

"aku hanya tegas, tidak galak. Siapa suruh dia melamun saat pelajaranku" ucap Yunho.

"mereka membicarakanku" Jaejoong langsung mengerutkan wajahnya. "ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap lagi dan kali ini mengguncangkan lengan Changmin yang hendak memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"hyung diam lah, kau menggangguku"

"ish! Makan saja sendiri, aku mau pergi" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan bengun dari tempatnya.

"makananmu untukku saja ya?" ucap Changmin tanpa dosa.

"terserah" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"menyebalkan sekali, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi guru pengganti Choi seosangnim? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?!" gerutu namja cantik sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"hey hey hey ada apa ini pulang-pulang sudah berisik, tidak pagi tidak sore, selalu saja membuat ribut. Tidak bisa apa mulut itu kan sumpal dulu" ucap sang umma yang protes dengan gerutuan sang anak.

"umma tidak akan mengerti" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"sudah sana kau bersihkan tubuhmu yang bau itu, palli" ucapsang umma memukul pantat Jaejoong dengan tangan kosong.

"aa! Umma jangan pukul pantatku" daripada ditanya yang tidak-tidak Jaejoong langsung menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

"dasar, dari kecil tidak pernah berubah, bagaimana nantijika berkeluarga, apa jadinya" racau sang umma melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

"bisa gawat kalau umma tahu pantatku abis dipukul, bisa panjang lebar aku dimarahi" racau Jaejoong dalam kamarnya.

Jaejoong merogoh kantung celananya saat dirasakan getar handphone.

_From: Changmin_

_Hyung, bagaimana dengan pantatmu? Apa merah-merah?_

"hais, pertanyaan macam apa itu, lebih baik tidak usah dibalas" ucap Jaejoong dan melempar tasnya ke kasur. Kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sambil bergumam dengan mendengarkan musik handphone di kamar mandi, Jaejoong membuka baju dan perlahan menurunkan celana sekolah serta celana boxer sekaligus.

"mmmmm meraahhhh" lirih Jaejoong mengusap pantatnya dan kemudian berlanjut membersihkan diri.

Cukup dengan beberapa menit Jaejoong berkutat di dalam kamar mandi kemudian keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sambil berjalan santai Jaejoong mengetik pada handphonenya.

_To: Changmin_

_Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu kau tanya juga kau pasti sudah tahu kalau pantatku akan memerah. Pokoknya aku mau belajar matematika denganmu nanti. Aku malas jika nanti ditanya lagi dan aku tidak mengerti._

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong mengirim pesan. Handphonenya langsung berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

_From: Changmin_

_Baiklah, kapan-kapan kau kerumahku saja._

Setelah membaca pesan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung menaruh handphone disampingnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan terletap dan juga hanya menggunakan handuk.

"ya, hyung. Tumben kau tidak terlambat hehehe, apa guru baru itu memberikan pengaruh yang baik pada hyungku ini?" goda Changmin yang langung merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang baru saja duduk.

"aku tidak mau menambah cap merah pada pantatku, aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak kesiangan"

"wooaahhh, di bangunkan dengan Kim ahjumma lagi?"

"ani"

"lalu?"

"aku tidak mandi" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"ya! menjauhlah kau dariku!"ucap Changmin yang langsung mendorong Jaejoong.

"ish berlebihan sekali kau, aku sudah pakai parfum banyak"

"aku mau pindah bangku saja" ucap Changmin mengambil tasnya dan pindah ke bangku sebrang yang kosong.

"terserah kau saja lah"

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, Jaejoong mulai bisa mengikuti cara belajar Jung Yunho guru baru dalam kelasnya. Tapi tetap saja perasaan kesal masih menyelimuti dirinya. ingin rasanya masa sekolah ini berakhir dan tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk bertemu dengan guru yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini Jaejoong pulang dengan berjalan kaki, dikeluarkannya sebatang rokok dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyalakannya. Baru satu hisapan rokok tersebut sudah berpindah tangan.

"kau tahu aturan anak sekolah dilarang merokok?" ucap Yunho yang sudah turun dari motornya dan merebut rokok tersebut.

"ye seosangnim" entah mengapa Jaejoong yang biasanya tidak mendengarkan ucapan guru malah ciut yang hanya karena ucapan Yunho.

"jika aku melihatmu seperti ini lagi, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekoah, akan aku panggil orang tuamu" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk takut mendengar ocehan Yunho. Kemudia Yunho menbuang dan menginjak rokok tersebut. "belajarlah yang benar, ingat pada ujianmu" ucap Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

"apa yang ada pikiran bocah, sekolah belum selesai sudah berani merokok" gumam Yunho sendiri saat berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Yunho langsung meletakan tasnya dimeja.

"umma, dimana anak manja itu?" tanya Yunho pada umma yang sedang berkutat didapur.

"adikmu bilang, dia akan puang telat hari ini, ada yang ingin dia cari ke took buku, dia sudah bilang pada umma"

"kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

"mungkin dia lupa, sudah, aku bersihkan tubuhmu itu"

"ne" ucap Yunho mengecup pipi sang umma kemudian lari menuju kamarnya.

"kalian berdua sama saja manjanya" ucap umma Jung sambil menatap punggung anak sulungnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar" Kim ahjumma berlari kecil menuju pintu utama kediaman mereka.

CLEK

"annyeong ahjumma, Jaejoong hyung ada?"

"oh, Changmin-ah. dia sudah sampai dari tadi, ada di kamarnya. Masuklah"

"ah, yee.." Changmin menurut saja dan masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong.

"kau susul saja dia diatas. Sepertinya kau belum pulang?"

"aku habis membeli komik ahjumma hehe"

"dasar kau ini, sudah sana"

"aku permisi" dengan tidak sopan Changmin langsung melesat menuju lantai dua kamar Jaejoong. Memang sudah biasa Changmin bermain kerumah Jaejoong, sehingga menganggap rumah Jaejoong sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

"hyuuunnnng" teriak Changmin yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

"ya, bisa tidak kau mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk? Mengganggu orang tidur saja"

"untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu, seperti orang asing saja" cerocos Changmi tanpa dosa dan langsung duduk di atas kasur Jaejoong "lihat aku bawa apa" lanjutnya yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa komik dari dalam tasnya.

Jaejoong yang penasaran menoleh tanpa mengubah posisi tertelungkupnya.

"apa itu?"

"komik yaoiiiii, ini edisi terbaru"

"kau pintar tapi sayang otakmu kotor, kau mau meracuniku?"

"ya hyung, jangan munafik. Anak seumuran kita tidak mungkin tidak merasa penasaran dengan hal semacam ini"

"aku tidak"

"come on, hyung. Kau ingin melihat? Akan aku pinjamkan"

"aku tidak tertarik"

"yah terserah kau saja, tapi boleh kan aku titip ini di rumahmu? Aku takut umma atau hyungku yang sudh pulang mengecek kamarku dan melihat ini, bisa habis aku"

"yaya terserah kau saja"

Changmin tengah asik membaca salah satu komik bawaannya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah kembali tidur. Memang itu kebiasaan Changmin jika main kerumahnya. Pasti membawa komik yang tidak-tidak. Tapi baru kali ini dia menitipkannya pada Jaejoong.

"sudah sore, hyung aku pulang ya" tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong "hyung!"

"berisik sekali kau! Kalau mau pulang, ya pulang saja tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

"aku kan menitipkan ini kau simpan di tempat yang aman, sudah aku pulang. Dadaahh" ucap Changmin dan pergi keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"ahjumma aku pulang dulu"

"ne, hati-hati Changmin-ah"

"apa sih yang sebenarnya dia baca" Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Diambilnya salah satu komik yang masih terbuka seperti habis dibaca.

Lama dia melihat lembar demi lembar komik yang Changmin baca tadi. Jidatnya mulai berkerut.

"yaish! Apa-apaan yang dia baca, dasar otak major (manusia jorok), menjijikan"

"Joongie-ah, ayo cepat turun dan makan" mendengar teriakan sang umma Jaejoong cepat-cepat membereskan komik-komik Changmin yang berserakan dan menyembunyikannya dibawah selimut.

"ya Changmin-ah. Sampai kapan kau akan menitipkan komik itu dirumahku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"nanti, hyung. Percuma saja jika aku ambil itu dari rumahmu, nanti bisa ketahuan umma. Jadi aku beralasan main kerumahmu untuk membacanya hehehe" cengir Changmin sambil menulis.

"tapi jika itu ketahuan oleh orang tuaku bagaimana?"

"memangnya ahjumma atau ahjusshi suka mengecek kamarmu? Tidak kan?"

"tapi kan-"

"sudah semua? Besok akan dilaksanakan test, sejauh mana kalian memahami materi yang aku berikan" ucap Yunho. Terlihat wajah para siswa yang seperti menyayangkan hari esok. Kecuali Changmin yang hanya memasang wajah tenang.

"hari ini aku belajar di rumahmu ne?"

"tapi temani aku dulu membeli komik"

"komik kemarin kan kau sudah membeli 4"

"sudah lah, hyung. Kalau kau mau menemaniku nanti aku akan meminta bantuan hyungku untuk mengajarimu juga"

"baiklah" Jaejoong langsung merapikan bukunya.

"Changmin-ah, sudah selesai belum? Kita dari tadi hanya berputar-putar"

"sebentar lagi, aku sedang mencari komik itu, limited edition, hyung"

"mungkin sudah habis, sudah lah. Ayo kia pulang"

"kalau pergi denganmu selalu saja mengeluh tidak asik, ayo pulang" ucap Changmin yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"ya! tuggu aku" Jaejoong langsung berlari mengejar Changmin.

"coba kau kerjakan ini" ucap Changmin menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"aku baru saja mengerjakan yang itu, istirahat dulu"

"jika ada hyungku di sini kau bisa dimarahi jika bermalas-malasan"

"tapi dia tidak ada kan"

"sebentar lagi juga pulang, aku juga mau belajar untuk test besok. Aku bosam mengajarimu yang susah sekali mengerti"

CLEEK

"aku pulang…" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu utama.

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang duduk di karpet ruang tamu rumah Changmin langsung menengok kearah suara.

"hyuuuunngggg….." pekik Changmin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membelalakan matanya melihat orang dihadapannya sekarang. Sementara orang yang menjadi objek pandangan Jaejoong hanya melihat dengan datar.

"kenapa?" tanaya orang itu bingung melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

_T.B.C_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (28), Kim Jaejoong (19), Park Yoochun (27), Kim Junsu (18), Shim Changmin (16), Cho Kyuhyun (16), And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

Sebelumnyaaaa~

"aku pulang…" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu utama.

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang duduk di karpet ruang tamu rumah Changmin langsung menengok kearah suara.

"hyuuuunngggg….." pekik Changmin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membelalakan matanya melihat orang dihadapannya sekarang. Sementara orang yang menjadi objek pandangan Jaejoong hanya melihat dengan datar.

"kenapa?" tanya orang itu bingung melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

Chapter 2

"kenapa?"

"ini hyung, kan besok kau memberi kita test. Kami mau belajar" ungkap Changmin pada kakaknya yang ternyata gurunya sendiri.

"tapi kau tidak akan menyogokku untuk memberikan bocoran kan?" Yunho yang bicara dingin melirik Changmin dan juga Jaejoong bergantian.

"bagaimana mungkin aku menyogokmu? Aku pantang melakukannya"

"kapan kita mulai?"

"sekarang lah, hyung"

"baiklah aku akan membersihkan badanku sebentar" ucap Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah tersebut.

Changmin kembali duduk dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dengan wajah gugup serta tegang.

"ya, kau kenapa, hyung?"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dia adalah hyungmu!" ucap Jaejoong sengit dengan nada berbisik.

"kau sendiri kenapa tidak tanya?" jawab Changmin enteng.

"setidaknya kau mengatakannya padaku"

"kau ini mengeluh saja bisanya, jika mau belajar ya belajar. Hal seperti ini saja diperdebatkan"

"habis lah akuuuu" rengek Jaejoong dan menempelkan keningnya pada meja.

"ekhem, sudah sampai mana kalian mempelajari materi?" Yunho yang datang langsung saja duduk di salah satu sofa dekat keduanya.

"kami baru sampai ke logaritma, hyung"

"kau boleh memanggilku hyung di depan temanmu saat di rumah, tapi tidak di sekolah, kau harus memanggilku seosangnim" cerocos Yunho dengan pedenya.

"apa itu wajib?"

"ya"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dirinya masih saja sibuk dengan kertas dan pinsil yang dia pegang sejak tadi.

"apa yang kau tulis? Memangnya kau sudah mengerti materinya huh?"

"be belum seosangnim" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"dia itu susah mengerti, hyung. Kau ajari saja dia, aku pusing mau makan dulu"

GLEK

Jaejoong menelan ludah dalam-dalam dilihatnya seosangnim yang dia takuti.

"apa kau lihat-lihat?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"ani seosangnim" bagaikan uji nyali di rumah Changmin. Jaejoong mengutuk kelakuannya sendiri sudah datang kerumah temannya.

Setahunya kakak Changmin itu kuliah di Amerika. Dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya, dan Changmin juga tidak pernah cerita kalau kakaknya sudah pulang. Ditambah lagi Changmin tidak mengatakan bahwa Jung seosangnim adalah hyungnya. Jika dia tahu itu, tidak mungkin dia akan datang kerumah ini untuk belajar.

"kenapa diam? Tanyakan apa yang tidak kau mengerti" bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah mengetuk-ngetuk pinsilnya pada kertas "hey, kau ini aku tanya"

"aku tidak begitu mengerti logaritma, seosangnim" ucap Jaejoong menunduk.

"tanya kalau tidak mengerti, bukannya diam. Bagaimana test besok jika kau tidak mengerti" ucap Yunho yang langsung duduk dihadapan Jaejoong "berikan pinsilnya"

Jaejoong langsung menaruh pinsil yang dipegangnya kehadapan Yunho.

"jadi ini seperti ini….."

Dengan sabar Yunho mengajarkan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang sulit untuk menangkap materi yang diajarkan. Sesekali dia memarahi Jaejoong yang salah menyelesaikan walau hanya satu soal yang menurut Yunho mudah.

"ini mudah sekali, masa kau salah menjawabnya" ucap Yunho meraa gereget dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"salah apanya? Aku sudah mengikuti cara yang kau ajari tadi, seosangnim"

PUK!

Yunho yang mendengar nada protes dari Jaejoong langsung mendaratkan buku yang di gulungnya ke kepala Jaejoong.

"sudah di beri tahu salah masih saja protes" Yunho langsung meletakan kertas hasil jawaban Jaejoong "sejak kapan 7 di kali 8 hasilnya 86?!" (**86? ambigu -,-)**

"aish seosangnim, itu angka 5, bukan 8. Hah masa seperti ini saja tidak bisa membedakan" ucap Jaejoong mengkoreksi. **(kejadian nadal waktu SMP nih -,-)**

"tulisanmu itu seperti ceker ayam kau tahu" ucap Yunho meledek "kurasa cukup sampai disini. Awas saja jika kau mendapat nilai buruk seperti pelajaran lainnya"

"ye, seosangnim. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu" ucap Jaejoong sambil merapikan buku-bukunya "sampaikan saja salamku pada Changmin, permisi" cepat-cepat Jaejoong keluar dari rumah Changmin dan juga gurunya dengan sedikit berlari.

"hah anak itu benar-benar"

"hyung, mana dia?" tanya Changmin yang muncul dengan membawa sepotong daging yang ditusuk dengan garpu.

"dia baru saja pulang"

"yah padahal aku baru saja mau mengajaknya makan"

"kau mau mengajaknya makan tapi kau sudah makan duluan, bagaimana kau ini"

"hehehe, makan dua kali hyung"

"makan saja yang kau pikirkan, meski kau pintar, tapi pelajari lagi materi untuk besok" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"hhhnngg, dia cantik ya, hyung? Tapi sayangnya kelakuannya seperti itu"

"siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong, tapi bagiku masih lebih cantik Kyunie hehehe dan juga Kyunnie lebih anggun, tidak seperti dia" racau Changmin lalu memakan dagingnya.

"kau ini bicara apa, dia bukan type ku" Yunho langsung meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

"tapi benar kan dia itu cantik, hyung? Dia saja pernah di godai oleh Park seosangnim yang beberapa waktu lalu ke kantin bersamamu"

"Park Yoochun maksudnya?"

"iya dia, hah semua namja atau yeoja cantik yang dia lihat juga dia godai, tapi sayang Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah hahahaha"

Yunho tidak menanggapi ucapan panjang lebar yang di lontarkan Changmin. Dia justru sibuk mengambil makanan di meja makan.

"kau tidak asik" ucap Changmin yang langsung memasang wajah datar kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Sementara Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Tidak henti mulutnya terus bergumam dengan nada kesal dan wajah yang memerah.

"tidak cukupkah aku dibuat kesal disekolah?! kalau saja aku tahu bakal begini aku tidak akan datang" Jaejoong langsung memasuki rumahnya "menyebalkan!"

"hey pulang-pulang sudah teriak-teriak seperti itu kenapa hm?" tanya umma Kim menghampiri putranya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku mau belajar dulu umma" Jaejoong malah langsung lari kelantai dua kamarnya.

"tumben sekali kau belajar?" selidik umma Kim.

Mendengar pertanyaan menyelidik ummnya Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya ditengah anak tangga dan berbalik.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Umma seharusnya bangga dengan perubahanku" sungut Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

"umma kan hanya ingin tahu"

"hah sudah lah umma" Jaejoong langsung melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

Dalam kamar Jaejoong lagsung berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di lantai. Dia kembali mempelajari materi yang baru diberikan. Coretan banyak terlihat di beberapa kertas yang sepertinya itu adalah kertas untuk menghitung. Dan juga terdapat kotoran penghapus berserakan di sekitarnya.

"ini susah sekaliiiii…" Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan matanya. "tapi tunggu" Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya "komik Changmin!" serunya dengan pelan.

Kemudain dia langsung menuju tempat penyimpanan barang sesat milik Changmin. Jaejoong mengambil salah satu komik tersebut dan duduk di kasurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong membuka lembar demi lembaran komik milik Changmin. Tatapannya tajam dan terlihat fokus pada objek gambar. Jidatnya sedikit berkerut. Keringat mulai terlihat dikeningnya. Bibir cherrynya mulai mengatup dan rahangnya mulai mengeras. Tapi dibawah sana, adik kecilnya mulai meronta.

"ssshhhhh…" terdengar desisan saat jari lentik itu memegang celana tepat pada bagian selangkangan yang sedikit menonjol. "aiiissshhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong mengumpat sendiri kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan yang pasti menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri -,-

.

.

.

"kerjakan dengan benar, teliti dan di larang menengok kanan kiri" Yunho sudah berdiri memegang kayu di depan kelas setelah memberi soal test.

Dapat di lihat kelas mulai tenang dan semua mulai mengerjakan soal test masing-masing. Jaejoong dan juga Changmin sama-sama menyibukan diri dengan kertas soal dan pinsil. Dan waktu beberapa menit keadaan kelas masih tenang dan tidak ada keributan sama sekali.

"Changmin-ah, aku lupa bagian ini, lihat sedikit" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"jangan ganggu aku, nanti seosangnim marah" ucap Changmin yang ikut berbisik.

"cuma sedikit aku ti-"

BRAK!

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa kau diam dan tidak mengganggu temanmu?" ucap Yunho setelah menggebrak meja dengan tangan kosong "pindah kedepan" lanjutnya.

"ta tapi seosang-"

"cepat pindah"

Dengan berat hati dan wajah murung Jaejoong membawa kertas dan peralatan tulisnya menuju meja depan yang kebetulan di tinggal sakit oleh pemiliknya.

"jika terdengar lagi suara, aku akan mengambil kertas ujian kalian, dan aku anggap kalian sudah mengerjakannya walaupun belum selesai" ucap Yunho dingin sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong yang merasa ketakutan hanya kembali mengerjakan soal _'semampunya'_.

.

.

.

"hyungmu menyebalkan sekali" ucap Jaejoong kesal begitu mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kantin bersama Changmin.

"namanya juga guru, kalau tidak galak, bukan Jung Yunho namanya"

"tapi dia itu menyebalkan, aku kan cuma bicara seperti itu saja tidak boleh dan disuruh pindah kedepan pula, aku tahu kau pasti akan jawab bukan Jung Yunho namanya, jadi sudah jangan pedulikan aku, aku hanya curhat" ucap Jaejoong kesal degan wajah yang suram.

Setelahnya Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk minuman pesanannya dan Changmin sibuk dengan kekasih setianya (makanan).

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan guru Yunho terlihat tampak stres, dia duduk bersandar pada kursinya dan memijat keningnya. Dilihatnya sekali lagi kertas yang banyak coretan dan terpambang jelas angka 4 diatasnya. Yunho kembali mengusap wajahnya, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika melihat nilai 4 pada hasil test tadi. Hanya saja nama Kim Jaejoong lah pemilik kertas jawaban bernilai 4 tersebut. Sesusah itu kah Jaejoong menerima materi?

"kau tidak makan Yun?" tanya seseorang berjidat lebar di meja belakangnya.

"ani, aku nanti saja" ucap Yunho malas.

"kau ada masalah? Ataukah anak itu membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"tidak, tidak juga. Hanya saja, sesusah itu kah dia menerima materi? Coba kau lihat ini" Yunho menyerahkan kertas test milik Jaejoong "padahal kemarin aku yang mengajarinya"

"ya, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Yoochun langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dan langsung menyeret kursinya kesamping Yunho.

"hubungan apa? Aku hanya mengajarinya, kebetulan dia kerumahku untuk belajar bersama Changmin"

"oh begitu, ku pikir kau ada sesuatu dengannya, ingat ya dia itu masih jadi incaranku"

"lihat umurmu, lihat juga raut majahmu, kasian jika dia bersamamu, malah terlihat seperti ayah dan anak, kau sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik" tanpa sadar Yunho mengucapkan kata '_cantik'. _seketika mulutnya langsung terkatup.

"ya! aku tidak setua itu!" Yoochun yang sudah jelas mendengarnya, malah tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan "sudah lah lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Yoochun yang langsung saja menyeret Yunho.

"ya! pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah... lihat siapa itu yang datang, cepat sedikit makanmu dan ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit terlihat panik.

"apa lagi sih? Kau tidaklihat aku sedang apa?" ucap Changmin kesal.

"itu hyungmu dan Park seosangnim ayo cepat"

"Kim Jaejoong" seru Yunho.

"ye seosangnim?" Jaejoong menyahut saja saat namanya di panggil.

Yunho dan Yoochun langsung saja duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"hay Jaejoongie" sapa Yoochun sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"ya Yoochun-ah kau harus jaga sikapmu, ini tempat umum" tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendapat sapaan menyebalkan dari Yoochun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

"dan kau, akan aku beri les wajib untukmu seminggu sekali"

"kenapa seosangnim?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"nilai hasil test mu sangat mengecewakan, aku tidak mau jika di dalam kelasku ada yang mendapat nilai jelek sepertimu"

"tapi aku sudah mengerja-"

"datang setiap selasa malam di rumahku, dan kau akan belajar bersama Changmin mengerti?" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya "ayo cepat kita cari meja lain" kemudian Yunho langsung pergi begitu saja dan duduk di meja yang lumayan jauh dari Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"aku pergi dulu ya Jaejoongie" Yoochun kembali mengerlingkan matanya dan menebar senyum andalannya. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju meja yang Yunho duduki.

"aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan guru berjidat lebar itu, rasanya ingin aku colok matanya, terlebih hyungmu, menyebalkan sekali" ucap Jaejoong terang-terangan pada Changmin.

"hng hng hng" Changmin hanya menyahut seadanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah bagi Jaejoong. Setiap hari bertmu dengan 2 orang guru yang menurutnya meyebalkan itu. Setiap selesai waktu belajar Jaejoong langsung merapikan tasnya dan keluar kelas lebih dulu.

"hyung! Tunggu aku" teriak Changmin dari belakang.

Jaejoong hanya berjalan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Changmin.

"ya hyung, kau ingatkan kalau nanti malam kau harus belajar dirumahku?"

"ya aku ingat, kau tidak perlu mengatakanya, aku belum pikun" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"bagus lah kalau kau ingat, kupikir kau memang pikun, aku akan pulang dengan Yunho hyung dan jangan lupa datang dengan membawa makanan ya hahaha"

"yaaa!" teriak Jaejoong pada Changmin yang langsung kabur setelah mencubit pipinya "kau pikir tidak sakit apa!" Jaejoong masih teriak sampai Changmin menghilang ditikungan.

"sssttt jangan berisik dekat perpustakaan" ucap seseorang dari dalam pintu perpustakaan.

"diam kau dasar mata ikan!" balas Jaejoong pada lawan bicaranya yang menggunakan kacamata tebal. Kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

"dasar orang aneh, dia yang berisik malah balik marah" ucap orang itu kemudian kembali masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama sedang duduk di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Jaejoong. Jam menunjukan sudah hampir jam 7 Jaejoong masih juga belum muncul.

"apa anak itu tidak punya jam? Jam segini belum datang kita akan memulainya jam berapa?"

"kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengadakan pelajaran tambahan bagi semua kelas?"

"anak itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, aku melihatnya susah untuk menangkap pelajaran jika dalam keadaan ramai"

"tapi kan itu terkesan tidak adil bagi yang lainnya, atau jangan-jangan kau ada maksud ya"

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" TAK! Yunho langsung menyentil kening Changmin.

"ya! sakit, hyung" Changmin langsung memegangi keningnya.

"Yunho-ah, jangan ganggu adikmu itu. Kau sudah dewasa, ajarkan dia yang benar" ucap sang umma melerai.

"rasakan kau weeee" ucap Changmin meledek sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

TOK TOK TOK

"ah itu dia" Changmin langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kepintu utama "Jaejoong hyung kau ter-"

"selamat malam, kami mengantarakan barang pesanan untuk Nyonya Jung" ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"ah apa cangkir cantiku sudah datang?" umma Jung langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"haish aku pikir dia datang" Changmin langsung meninggalkan pintu dan duduk kembali disamping Yunho yang sudah sibuk dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"mungkin dia tidak datang, biaran saja" ucap Yunho dengan cueknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih sibuk mendorong sepedanya. Tidak mengayuhnya, melainkan Jaejoong yang menuntun sepedanya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh ban bagian depan sepedanya yang kempes terkena paku. Di tambah lagi sudah malam tidak ada bengkel sepeda yang buka.

"bagaikan kutukan selalu saja seperti ini, pasti saja setiap kali hal yang berhubungan dengannya aku yang menanggung sial" racau Jaejoong sambil memasuki halaman rumah Changmin. Jaejoong sedikit menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan baju **(jorok amat ye -,-)**. Jaejoong meletakan sepedanya begitu saja dan langsung mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"kau buka pintu itu" ucap Yunho menyuruh Changmin dengan tidak sopan.

"shireo, nanti bukan dia" ucap Changmin malas dan duduk bersandar.

"Changmin-aaahhhh" teriak Jaejoong dari luar.

"itu dia, cepat buka pintunya" ucap Yunho lagi.

Dengan malas Changmin bangun dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka terlihat Jaejoong dengan wajah yang suram dan keringat di tubuhnya.

"ya, hyung. Kau lari kesini?" tanya Changmin yang menahan tawa.

"aku mendorong sepedaku, bannya bocor" ucap Jaejoong datar dan masuk begitu saja.

Yunho hanya sedikit melirik dari balik buku yang dibacanya "kau tidak lihat jam berapa ini?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"ini semua karenamu seosangnim. Kau tidak lihat aku berkeringat? Coba saja jika kau tidak menyuruhku datang, tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah dingin. Emosi Jaejoong sedang labil, kondisi yang lelah membuat moodnya naik turun, terkadang dia merasa takut dengan Yunho, tetapi terkadang jika di buat kesal dan apes Jaejoong akan merasa jengkel dan tidak lihat-lihat siapa yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

"jadi kau tidak suka jika aku menyuruhmu kesini?" tanya Yunho yang langsung menurunkan bukunya.

"ya jujur saja tidak" ucap Jaejoong ketus seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang marah.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pulang, pelajaran tambahan mala mini diatalkan"

"mwo! Apa kau bilang! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah brjalan kesini?!" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai jengkel.

"kau blang kau tidak suka, jadi kita bisa membatalkannya" ucap Yunho enteng.

"tidak bisa begitu! Setidaknya kau hargai aku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang!"

"jika kau tidak ingin aku membatalkannya, berhenti bicara kasar dan cepat bereskan barangmu di meja kita akan memulainya"

Jaejoong wajahnya masih merah padam akibat debatnya dengan guru menjengkelkan hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"sudah lah, hyung. Ayo cepat ini sudah malam" ucap Changmin yang kemudian menuntun Jaejoong menuju meja yang berada di kerpet ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Selama Yunho menjelaskan materi, Jaejoong lebih diam dan tidak banyak biacara, wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal membuat Changmin tidak berani mengajak Jaejoong berbicara sama sekali.

"kau kerjakan ini, jika salah seperti tadi akau akan menambah 2 soal lagi" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuat kertas. Jaejoong langsung saja merebut dengan kasar kertas tersebut sambil menatap geram Yunho.

"hyuuung" bisik Changmin pada Yunho.

"kau kerjakan saja soalmu" ucap Yunho dingin pada Changmin.

Yunho memperhatikan Changmin dan Juga Jaejoong secara bergantian. Sesekali Yunho membaca buku yang dia pegang sejak tadi.

"hyung aku sudah selesai" ucap Changmin menyerahkan kertas pada Yunho.

Yunho langsung menerimanya kemudian memeriksa dengan seksama hasil jawaban milik Changmin.

"aku juga sudah" ucap Jaejoong yang hanya bergumam sedikit dan menyerahkan kertasnya pada Yunho. Yunhopun menerima kertas tersebut dan memeriksa hasil jawaban Jaejoong setelah milik Changmin.

Cukup lama Jaejoong dan Changmin menunggu hasil penilaian Yunho. Jaejoong dan Changmin masih sama-sama diam. Changmin yang sibuk dengan mencoret-coret kertas. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk dengan memainkan hanphonenya.

"hasilnya benar, dan kali ini kau Jaejoong, kau benar menjawabnya"

"baguslah kalau begitu"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengakhiri pelajaran tambahan malam ini"

Mendegar itu langsung saja Jaejoong membereskan barang bawaannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, terimakasih sudah mengajarkanku"

"kau mau pulang jalan kaki hyung? Ban sepedamu kan bocor" tanya Changmin.

"biar saja aku akan membawanya ke bengkel sepeda besok" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"akan aku antar kau pulang. Tidak baik jika kau harus pulang malam seperti ini" ucap Yunho yang ikut dalam berbincangan.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, permisi" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung saja menuju pintu utama.

Changmin dan Yunho langsung mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar.

"kau yakin hyung mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Changmin ragu.

"ya, aku bukan anak kecil" tangkas Jaejoong yang sudah mengambil sepedanya.

"sudahlah, aku akan ku antar pulang, tidak ada penolakan, aku akan mengambil kunci motorku dulu" ucap Yunho meninggalkan keduanya.

"tidak usah" ucap Jaejoong yang masih kesal.

Jengah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah keluar membawa kunci, langsung menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"ya! apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"aku tidak mau sampai disalahkan oleh pihak sekolah atau kedua orang tuamu jadi janagn membantah" ucap Yunho yang masih menarik Jaejoong menuju langsung naik ke motornya dan mengenakan helm. "cepat naik"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah diam menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Akankah Jaejoong mau menuruti perkataan Yunho?

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

Sebelumnya~

"ya! apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"aku tidak mau sampai disalahkan oleh pihak sekolah atau kedua orang tuamu jadi janagn membantah" ucap Yunho yang masih menarik Jaejoong menuju langsung naik ke motornya dan mengenakan helm. "cepat naik"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah diam menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Chapter 3

Yunho malah langsung melemparkan sebuah helm pada Jaejoong dan langsung ditangkap.

"cepat pakai sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap Yunho yang langsung memakai helmnya.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal Jaejoong menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu. Jaejoong pun mengenakan helm yang dilemparkan padanya tadi.

"cepat naik, aku tidak ingin pulang larut karenamu"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung saja naik dengan berpegangan pada tubuh Yunho.

"ya! pelan-pelan kalau naik, kau membuat kita hampir jatuh tadi!" tegur Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"kau sendirikan yang menyuruhku untuk cepat naik" ucap Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"lupakan, dimana alamatmu?"

"jalan XXXXXXXXXXXXX" **(nadal ga tau harus nulis alamat apaan -,-)**

"lumayan jauh juga dari sini, pegangan yang erat" Jaejoong menurut saja kenudian dia hanya memegangi baju yang Yunho kenakan. Setelah itu Yunho langsung melajukan motornya.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya mengamati hyung dan motor yang pergi membawa saahabat bandel dan polosnya itu.

.

.

.

"seosangnim, bisa kau pelan-pelan membawa motornya?" teriak Jaejoong dari belakang.

"apah?" tanya Yunho yang tidak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"pelankan motornya! Aku kedinginan!" teriak Jaejoong lebih kencang.

"aku tidak dengaaaarrrr" bukannya memelankan laju motornya, Yunho malah semakin memacu kecepatan motornya tersebut. Spontan Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar didepannya itu. **(etjiyeeehhhh T.T plesbek)**

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit perjalanan sejak Jaejoong memeluk, Yunho malah merasa gugup saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?! Lengan Jaejoong kini tepat berada di dekat selangkangannya ditambah dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang menmpel dengannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah tangan lentik yang tepat berada di atas pahanya dan juga dekat dengan benda kebanggaannya yang tertutup oleh celana. Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pikirannya saat ini, dia lebih memilih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada jalan _'selama tengan itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak'_.

.

.

.

Roda motor Yunho berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah mewah yang terlihat sepi tepatnya alamat rumah yang Jaejoong sebutkan sebelumnya.

"cepat turun, aku takut jika orang tuamu menunggu" ucap Yunho. Namun tidak terdengar jawaban maupun gerakan dari orang dibelakangnya.

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertidur dengan mata tertutup dengan damai dan kepala yang bersandar pada punggung kekar Yunho.

"bisa-bisanya dia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, merepotkan saja" gerutu Yunho. Dengan hati-hati dia turun dari motornya sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Kemudian Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil di belakang punggungnya dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan cepat Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah bercat coklat itu dan kembali menahan bokong Jaejoong agar tidak merosot.

"ya tunggu sebentar.." ucap suara seorang yeoja dari dalam yang tak lain umma Jaejoong.

CLEK

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan menampakan yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik namun seperti sudah berumur.

"astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie?" ucap umma Kim panik melihat tubuh anaknya di gendong dan tangan Jaejoong yang terjuntai lemas di pundak Yunho.

"jangan khawatir, dia hanya tertidur saat di jalan" ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"kau? Kau siapa?" tanya umma Kim bigung.

"aku Jung Yunho, guru kelasnya, aku yang menyuruhnya datang kerumahku untuk belajar tadi, ngomong-ngomong dimana kamarnya?"

"o oohh, mari saya tunjukkan" ucap umma Kim mendahului Yunho. Yunho mengikuti umma Kim dari belakang dengan masih meggendong Jaejoong.

"yeobo siapa yang da-" ucapan Siwon yang tak lain adalah appa dari Jaejoong langsung terhenti saat melihat Yunho yang tengah menggendong Jaejoong. "ya, apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"ani, Joongie hanya tertidur saat diantar pulang, tidak apa-apa" ucap umma Kim menenagkan "seosangnim, kamar Joongie di atas, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya umma Kim memastikan.

"a ah? tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho ragu. _'jadi, aku harus membawa anak menyebalkan ini naik kelantai atas?!' _ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"mari seosangnim" ajak umma Kim yang lebih dulu menaiki anak tangga dan di ikuti oleh Yunho yang sedikit kesusah karena membawa beban di punggungnya -,-

Setelah sampai di atas umma Kim dan Yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan umma Kim melepas tas yang masih menempel di punggung Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan di atas ranjang king sizenya. Langsung saja Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mencari-cari guling untuk di peluknya secara tidak sadar. **(bayangin muka jae umma yang baru bangun tidur beberapa waktu lalu yang dia telanjang dada di dalem selimut yah hahaha)**

"seosangnim, maaf jika merepotkan" ucap umma Kim merasa tidak enak.

"ah tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia merasa lelah karena saat sampai dirumahku dia bilang kalau ban sepedanya bocor ditengah jalan dan dia harus mendorongnya karena tidak ada bengkel sepeda yang buka"

"oh begitu kah? Kasihan sekali anakku. Kau pasti lelah, mari kita turun dan minum dulu sebentar" ucap umma Kim yang langsung saja menarik lengan Yunho.

"ah tidak usah, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, lagi pula masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Yunho ragu mengikuti umma Kim turun.

"tidak apa, setidaknya kau mau duduk dan minum sebentar disini" ucap umma Kim meyakinkan "woonie, kenalkan, ini Jung Yunho gurunya Jaejoong"

"ah seosangnim, kupikir siapa" ucap appa Kim merasa tidak enak.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho kikuk.

"mari kita minum dulu" ajak appa Kim.

"ah, tidak terimakasih, aku harus segera pulang dan menyelesaikan tugasku dan menyiapkan materi untuk besok" tolak Yunho soapn.

"baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Joongie, maaf sudah merepotkan"

"tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Saya permisi dulu"

Umma Kim mengangguk, Yunho berjalan menuju pintu depan. Umma dan appa Kim mengikutinya dari belakang.

"seosangnim, hati-hati" ucap umma Kim.

Sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk dan kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan menuju motornya.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Changmin masih duduk menunggu Yunho datang _'karena disuruh oleh ummanya' _di ruang tamu dengan memegang sebuah toples camilan sebagai teman malamnya.

"hyung, bagaimana? Melati atau bintang 2?" tanya Changmin sambil cengar cengir.

"bicara apa kau, major **(manusia jorok)**, pokoknya kau harus suruh Jaejoong mengambil sepedanya besok, jika tidak, kau yang mengantarkan sepeda itu kerumahnya" ucap Yunho dingin menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin dan berlalu menju kamarnya begitu saja.

"ya, apa-apaan kau! Aku disuruh menunggumu di sini, bukannya terimakasih, kau malah menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak" ucap Changmin yang justru kesal berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya.

Yunho sendiri langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"aniya, apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia hanya tertidur tadi, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya" Yunho bergumam sendiri "tapi tangnnya itu haish" Yunho langsung melihat pada celananya _'tepatnya selangkangan'_. "hampir sajaaaa" Yunho malah mengelus selangkangannya **-!-**

CLEK

Pintu kamar Yunho tiba-tiba saja terbuka menampakan Changmin yang terbengong dengan sebuah toples camilan yang masih dipegangnya.

"ya! kalau masuk ketok dulu!" teriak Yunho yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan dari selangkangan dan bangun duduk.

"mianhae, hyung. Tadinya aku mau protes, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang horny" ucap Changmin tanpa dosa dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Yunho langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak Yunho yang tidak ditanggapi oleh namdongsaengnya itu.

"Yun, jangan berteriak malam-malam" teriak appa Jung dari dalam kamarnya.

"dasar bocah menyebalkan" rutuk Yunho yang kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, hari ini, dia harus jalan kaki dipagi hari kerena sepedanya masih berada dirumah Changmin. Terlihat peluh yang ada dikeningnya, dan juga seragam sekolah yang terlihat sedikit basah.

"ya Kim Jaejoong. Kau habis mandi dijalan atau kau habis tersebor orang?" ledek seorang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"apa urusannya denganmu? Urus saja tuh gigimu yang dirantai, lebih baik diam agar cepat rapi" balas Jaejoong ketus tidak suka diledek. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kelasnya.

"sombong sekali" ucap orang itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"kenapa pagi-pagi begini guru jidat lebar itu sudah muncul dihadapanku" ucap Jaejoong pelan saat mendengar suara husky yang sudah dia hafal.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau sibuk pulang sekolah nanti? Jika tidak, aku mau mengajakmu keluar bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun langsung pada murid dihadapannya dengan senyum yang menurut Jaejoong sangat menyebalkan.

"aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk seosangnim" tolak Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. Dirinya sudah merasa jengah karena selalu saja digodai oleh gurunya yang satu itu.

"memangnya kau sibuk apa?"

"aku mau mengambil sepedaku di rumah Jung seosangnim" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"o oh begitu"

"sudah ya seosangnim, aku mau masuk kelas dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan Yoochun dengan tidak sopan.

"kerumah Yunho lagi? Hah aku keduluan" ucap Yoochun murung dan pergi menuju kelas tempatnya mengajar.

.

.

.

"hyung!" seru Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong masuk. Tanpa menyahut Jaejoong langsung saja duduk disamping Changmin "hey, kau disuruh mengambil sepedamu hari ini"

"ya, tanpa disuruh aku akan melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong malas "semua ini gara-gara Jung seosangnim, aku harus jalan kaki kesekolah"

"hahahaha pantas saja penampilanmu acak-acakan,hyung" ledek Changmin.

"berisik"

"Jung seosangnim dataaannnggg" mendengar teriakan salah satu temannya itu semua murid dalam kelas langsung menuju mejanya masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, Yunho masuk kelas dan memberikan aura mencekam bagi beberapa murid yang takut dengannya, padahal penampilan Yunho seperti namja dengan _style cool_ yang tidak seperti guru ada umumnya. Yunho menaruh beberapa buku di mejanya.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Jepang, aku harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi di sini" Yunho langsung melihat kearah pintu "Kim Junsu masuk lah"

Tak lama seorang namja imut muncul dengan senyum manisnya.

"perkenalkan dirimu" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghadap pada teman-teman dikelas barunya.

"annyeong, Kim Junsu imnida, aku pindahan dari Jepang, salam kenal" ucap Junsu kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"baiklah kau bisa langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong" Junsu membungkuk pada Yunho sekali lagi dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah meja Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"baiklah kita mulai saja langsung pelajaran hari ini" ucap Yunho di depan.

"ya, Kim Junsu-shi" Junsu yang mendengar bisikan di sebelahnya langsung menengok.

"hay, aku Jung Changmin" ucap Changmin berbisik dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Junsu, senang berkenalan denganmu Changmin-shi" ucap Junsu manis dan menjabat tangan Changmin.

"jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _shi _ kau cukup memanggilku dengan Changmin saja"

"oh baiklah" ucap Junsu sedikit berbisik sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong yang melirik kearah keduanya hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah sebal karena sikap sok manis yang di tunjukkan oleh Kim Junsu si murid baru dan juga Changmin yang bersikap sok akrab dengan orang baru.

"perhatikan Jung seosangnim sedang bicara" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan menarik lengan Changmin hingga terlepas dengan tangan Junsu untuk menghadap kedepan.

Junsu yang sepertinya menangkap respon negatif yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong, langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut tanpa diketahui oleh Changmin maupun Jaejoong.

"kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih hyung"

"diam dan perhatikan hyungmu" ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan teguran Changmin.

.

.

.

"ada yang tidak mengerti dengan yang baru saja aku jelaskan?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja menjelaskan materi. Seketika Junsu langsung mengangkat tangannya. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Junsu.

"bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho halus pada Junsu.

"bagian ini" tunjuk Junsu pada bukunya. Kemudian Yunho mulai menjelaskan materi pada Junsu.

'_menyebalkan sekali orang itu, denganku menyebalkan, dingin dan galak sekali, giliran dengan anak baru itu, sok manis sekali dia' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hati yang kesal melihat Yunho tengah menjelaskan sedikit materi yang Junsu tanyakan.

"gomawo, seosangnim" ucap Junsu berterimakasih.

"kau pelajari itu lagi dirumah agar tidak lupa" lanjut Yunho.

"ne"

"ada lagi yang masih belum mengerti?" ucap Yunho lagi. Namu tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan " baiklah, aku anggap kalian sudah mengerti semua"

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba Yunho langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Jung seosangnim" seru Junsu.

"ya? ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"jika ada hal yang tidak aku mengerti lagi bagaimana?"

"kau bisa bertanya padaku diluar kelas" ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"baiklah, gomawo"

"sama-sama" Yunho langsung meninggalkan kelasnya.

"ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Jaejoong sambil merapikan bukunya.

"ajak anak baru itu ne" ungkap Changmin. Seketika Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"tidak" ucapnya singkat.

"kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali"

"jika kau mau pergi dengannya ya pergi saja, aku akan kekanti sendiri" Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang mulai mengambek langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Changmin.

"ya, hyung tunggu aku" Changmin langsung mengejar Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak memperdulikan Changmin di belakangnya dan terus berjalan, tidak dipedulikan juga umpatan beberapa murid yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya karena Jaejoong tidak meminta maaf.

"hey! Kalau jalan pakai matamu!/kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" beberapa umpatan masih terdengar sampai Jaejoong memasuki kantin dan langsung duduk disalah satu kursi.

"hyung, kau apa-apaan sih? Kau tidak lihat beberapa orang jengkel karenamu?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar protes dri Changmin tidak menanggapinya. Dia malah melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ada pada daftar menu.

"aku ini bicara padamu" ucap Changmin yang langsung mengambil daftar menu yang di pegang Jaejoong.

"kau bilang kau mau mengajak anak baru itu, jadi aku pergi saja aku tidak mau ganggu" ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"sikapmu kekanakan, aku kan hanya _ingin_ mengajaknya saja, siapa tahu juga dia bisa jadi teman kita"

"terserah kau saja" ucap Jaejoong cuek dan berjalan pada salah satu penjaga kantin untuk memesan makanan sebentar kemudian kembali duduk.

"ya hyung, kau ada masalah? Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu kali ini"

"aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku"

"hih dasar aneh" ucap Changmin yang mulai malas.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi, dia hanya memainkan handphonenya tapi sesekali mementokkannya pada meja.

"ada apa dengan handphone ini?! Minta di lempar apa?!" ucap Jaejoong terlihat semakin jengkel.

"lebih baik handphone itu untukku saja daripada dirusak, hyung" Jaejoong masih tidak menjawab dan tidak memperdulikan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa menghla nafas, memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini saat sedang marah dan mulai mengambek. **(kelakuan temen nadal nih nyebelin banget kalo udah ngambek rasa pengen di nimpuk nadal mah)**

"ini pesanannya" ucap seorang penjaga kantin

"gomawo Lee ahjumma" ucap Jaejoong manis.

"tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau memecahkan piring lagi karena kecerobohanmu" ucap Lee ahjumma menyindir karena kelakuan Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

"ya ahjumma" ucap Jaejoong sedikit malu. Kemudian Lee ahjumma langsung meninggalkannya.

"kau bisa senyum-senyum dengan Lee ahjuma, tapi kenapa padaku tidak?" tanya Changmin bingung. Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah mulai makan "iissshhhhh" Changmin menatap sebal pada sahabat yang lebih tua darinya.

Saat itu juga Junsu masuk kedalam kantin sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Junsu-ah!" teriak Changmin. Junsu langsung menoleh pada asal suara "disini sajaaaa" teriak Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Changmin hanya diam dan makan dengan tampang yang kesal. Sedangkan Junsu kini mulai duduk di hadapan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"hay, aku Junsu. Aku belum berkenalan denganmu" ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"hng, salam kenal" ucap Jaejoong singkat dan dingin. Junsu yang lagi-lagi mendapat respon negatif menarik kembali perlahan tangannya dan melihat pada Changmin dengan tatapan sendu.

"ah kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan, tapi bayar sendiri ya hehehe" ucap Changmin menghibur karena melihat tatapan Junsu.

"aku minum saja" ucap Junsu pelan.

"apa?" tanya Changmin.

"jus jeruk, tolong ne" ucap Junsu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"ok" Changmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri penjaga kantin untuk memesan.

Junsu hanya diam saat ditinggalkan berdua dengan Jaejoong. Baik Junsu maupun Jaoong sama-sama tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong sendiri masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Kalo bisa dinilai, Jaejoong makan dengan cepat seperti terburu-buru. Jaejoong langsung menyelesaikan makannya, meminum minumannya dan mengambil tissue kemudian bangkit dan jalan ketempat Changmin berdiri.

"ahjumma aku mau bayar" ucap Jaejoong.

"hyung, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin heran dengan cara Jaejoong makan yang cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

"ya aku sudah" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil membayar "gomawo ahjumma" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan kantin.

Changmin hanya bisa diam dan melihat kepergian Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju meja tempat dimana Junsu masih menunggu dan juga menatap kearah Jaejoong yang keluar kantin.

"sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku" ucap Junsu setelah Changmin duduk.

"jangan pikirkan itu, paling-paling dia hanya sedang ada masalah, nanti juga baik sendiri" ucap JChangmin enteng karena memang sudah kebal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"hhmm, baiklah" ucap Junsu pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan wajah kesal, di keluarkannya handphone dari saku dan juga headset. Langsung saja Jaejoong memasang headset tersebut pada handphone dan telinganya kemudian menyalakan volume yang paling keras. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang kebetulan berjalan dari arah berlawanan bersama dengan Yoochun hendak menuju kantin, langsung saja membuang muka seolah tidak melihat dan melewatinya begitu saja. Yunho cuek saja, sedangkan Yoochun matanya tertuju pada namja cantik yag lewat begitu saja dan justru berjalan mundur dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, kalau jalan lihat kedepan, kau bisa menabrak orang nanti" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Yoochun yang kembali berjalan menghadap kedepan.

"entahlah, biarkan saja, tidak tahu terimakasih sekali sudah aku antar pulang" ucap Yunho menahan kesal.

"apa? Kau? Mengantarnya pulang? Kau modus sekali" ucap Yoochun sengit.

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau ban sepedanya bocor, jika dia pulang sendiri dan mendapat masalah, aku bisa disalahkan, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

"tapi kau tidak macam-macam kan?"

"hah mana mungkin aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang _tidak-tidak_ dengan orang yang sembarangan" ucap Yunho dengan sombong.

"halah, tidak ada yang tidak tertarik dengannya, hanya saja kelakuannya membuat beberapa orang kesal" ucap Yoochun tanpa dosa.

"jaga sikapmu, kau itu guru disini" ucap Yunho lagi sambil memasuki kantin.

"lihat yang datang itu, dia hyungku yang aku ceritakan barusan" ucap Changmin pada Junsu dengan cara memajukan bibirnya kearah Yunho dan Yoochun yang baru saja tiba.

"yang berjidat lebar itu?" tanya Junsu.

"bukaannn, tapi Jun seosangnim"

"jadi Jung seosangnim itu hyungmu?" tanya Junsu terkejut.

"hehehe begitulah" ucap Changmin cengengesan.

Kemudian Junsu memperhatikan kedua gurunya yang duduk di meja agak jauh dari mereka berdua (Changmin-Junsu).

"apa sikap Jung seosangnim di rumah sama seperti disini?"

"kurang lebih begitu, dia cuek sekali orangnya, dan juga sedikit menyebalkan menurutku"

"pantas saja dia terlihat tegas sekali saat di kelas"

"hahaha, kau tahu? Jaejoong sudah merasakan rasanya di pukul oleh hyungku"

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"ya dia sempat melamun di dalam kelas dan tidak bisa menjawab soal, jadinya seperti itu"

"kau cuma mau menakutiku saja kan?"

"tidak, itu memang benar, kau tanya saja Jaejoong"

"aku tidak mau, melihatnya saja aku kesal, padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya, kenapa dia begitu padaku"

"dia memang seperti itu orangnya, jika sedang kesal dia akan melakukan hal seenaknya, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok"

"mungkin" ucap Junsu ragu.

"mungkin dia belum terbiasa denganmu, jadi jangan terlalu pikirkan itu" ucap Changmin dan langsung memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah duduk dibangkunya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada jendela dan melihat kebawah karena kelasnya berada dilantai 2, seperti ada magnet yang menarik untuk melihat objek dibawah. Tidak lupa dengan headset yang masih menempel ditelinganya dengan volume yang masih tidak dikecilkan. Jaejoong melihat kesekelilingnya, hanya terdapat beberapa siswa yang duduk dibangkunya sambil bercengkrama. Dia menghela nafas saat dirasanya ada yang kurang, biasanya dia akan pergi kemanapun bersama Changmin, tapi kali ini Changmin bersama Junsu. Pandangannya kembali pada jendela dan termenung.

"ya Kim Jaejoong" panggil teman kelasnya yang bertubuh besar. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong yang tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut.

PUK!

"ya! siapa yang melempar penghapus ke kepalaku!" teriak Jaejoong marah dan melepas headsetnya.

"salahmu sendiri dipanggil tidak dengar, kau tuli?" ucap Donghae meledek.

Jaejoong yang memang dari awal tidak suka dengan Donghae langsung menghampirinya.

"apa masalahmu denganku, kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku kesal huh?!" ucap Jaejoong sinis tepat di depan Donghae yang sedang duduk.

"aku? Sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya saja rasanya aneh tidak ada yang selalu menjadi ekormu, kemana Jung Changmin bocah tengil itu"

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"o o o aku tahu, kau sedang bermusuhan hm? Apa karena anak baru itu? Kulihat dia bersama Changmin di kantin, waahhh sayang sekali ya, ternyata Changmin lebih memilih anak baru itu ketimbang kau yang sudah jelas sahabatnya" ucap Donghae panjang lebar. Jaejoong diam saat Junsu dilibatkan dalam perbincangannya, dia menahan marah dan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi dengan perkataan Donghae yang sudah beberapa kali membuatnya naik darah.

"aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang bermulut besar seperti dirimu Lee Donghae, jangan paksa aku melakukan kekerasan" ucap Jaejoong meletakan penghapus yang dipegangnya dengan kasar pada meja Donghae dan membuat kotoran dari penghapus itu tercetak di meja DOnghae. Kamudian Jaejoong meninggalkan bangku Donghae dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"kau itu bodoh atau terlalu bodoh Kim Jaejoong, melihat temanmu pergi bersama orang lain dan meninggalkanmu kau diam saja? Aku sih-"

BUUKK!

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berada didalam kelas terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang malah langsung menghajar wajah Donghae dengan satu pukulan dan membuat Donghae tersungkur dari bangkunya.

"dengar ya! Changmin tidak melakukan itu! Dan kau! Kau tahu apa! Jaga mulut besarmu itu!" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah geram pada Donghae yang kini duduk memegangi pipinya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong tidak terima jika sahabatnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain. Bisa dibilang, meskipun Jaejoong kesal dan marah pada sahabatnya Jaejoong akan tetap membela sahabatnya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani melerai jika sudah menyangkut urusan Jaejoong dan Donghae yang sudah terkenal selalu berseteru.

"apa kau! Mau aku hajar lagi?!" ucap Jaejoong tajam.

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian berkelahi didalam kelas?!" teriak Yunho yang sudah datang dan berdiri di depan kelas bersama seorang murid dan juga diikuti oleh Changmin dan Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Donghae langsung melihat kearah Yunho.

**Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya?**

** _TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG **

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya, soory nadalnya ga bisa bales satu-satu soalnyah ^^**

**Sebelumnyaahhh~**

BUUKK!

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berada didalam kelas terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang malah langsung menghajar wajah Donghae dengan satu pukulan dan membuat Donghae tersungkur dari bangkunya.

"dengar ya! Changmin tidak melakukan itu! Dan kau! Kau tahu apa! Jaga mulut besarmu itu!" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah geram pada Donghae yang kini duduk memegangi pipinya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong tidak terima jika sahabatnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain. Bisa dibilang, meskipun Jaejoong kesal dan marah pada sahabatnya Jaejoong akan tetap membela sahabatnya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani melerai jika sudah menyangkut urusan Jaejoong dan Donghae yang sudah terkenal selalu berseteru.

"apa kau! Mau aku hajar lagi?!" ucap Jaejoong tajam.

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian berkelahi didalam kelas?!" teriak Yunho yang sudah datang dan berdiri di depan kelas bersama seorang murid dan juga diikuti oleh Changmin dan Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Donghae langsung melihat kearah Yunho.

**Chapter 3~**

"kalian merasa jadi jagoan di sekolah hah?!" ucap Yunho tajam yang kini sudah berada di tengah lapangan sambil menggeplak kepala 2 namja yang berada di lapangan bersamanya dengan tangan kosong. **(amfun jangan marahin nadal nulis iniiihhh) **Yang satu diam mengusap kepalanya dengan tampang tidak bersalah, dan yang satu laginya mengusap kepala dengan wajah yang sedikit lebam dan ditonton seluruh isi sekolah "jawab aku!" bentak Yunho.

"dia yang memukulku lebih dulu seosangniiimmmm" jawab Donghae merengek.

"ya! aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau tidak mulai duluan!" ucap Jaejoong membentak Donghae "ya seosangnim, apa kau terima jika dongsaengmu di jelek-jelekan? Seharusnya kau menghukum dia saja, tidak dengan diriku"

"apapun alasanmu, kau tetap melakukan pelanggaran dengan melakukan kekerasan, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sedikit santai "dan kau Donghae, kau akan tetap dihukum karena kau adalah biang dari keributan" ucap Yunho menatap Donghae.

"seosang-"

"kalian berdua tetap berdiri di sini sampai jam pulang sekolah, jika ada yang berani duduk, aku akan menambah hukuman kalian" ucap Yunho mutlak memotong ucapan Donghae yang hendak melakukan protes. Yunho langsung meninggalkan keduanya di tengah lapangan.

"apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" ucap Yunho marah pada siswa-siswa yang tengah menonton 2 namja yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Karena takut melihat kemarahan si guru galak, semua siswa langsung membubarkan diri termasuk dengan Changmin dan juga Junsu yang berada disana.

.

.

.

Changmin tampak sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong juga Donghae dari lantai 2 kelasnya yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, padahal kelas Yunho sedang berlangsung. Jaejoong nampak tenang berdiri ditengah lapangan, sedangkan Dongehae sudah sibuk sendiri merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Jung Changmin, apa yang kau lihat keluar? Bisa kau perhatikan aku didepan?" Changmin yang mendengar teguran hyungnya itu langsung melihat kedepan.

"seosangnim, tidak kah kau beri keringanan? Hari ini panasnya terik sekali, bagaimana jika mereka pingsan?" ucap Changmin yang iba melihat Jaejoong dan juga Donghae. **(sebenernya sih kasian liat jaema)**

"itu sudah hukuman ringan yang aku berikan, diam dan perhatikan sekarang"

"ne seosangnim" ucap Changmin lemas.

.

.

.

Bell sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid langsung bergegas merapikan tas mereka masing-masing di dalam kelasnya. Termasuk juga dengan Changmin yang merapikan tasnya juga tas Jaejoong yang di tinggal pemiliknya.

Yunho sendiri sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan sudah berada dilapangan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Donghae yang sudah mandi keringat sejak tadi.

"kalian boleh pergi dari sini dan pulang, aku harap dengan begini kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi" ucap Yunho. **(nadal pernah nih di setrab 5 jam gegare madol satu kelas T~T) **Jaejoong langsung saja melenggang pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"gomawo, seosangnim" ucap Donghae sedikit terengah dan meninggalkan Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah kesal dan keringat yang menembus pada bajunya, mengacuhkan beberapa siswa yang menertawainya.

"hyung.." ucap Changmin yang sudah berada didepannya bersama Junsu dan membawakan tas miliknya "hyung, tasmu ak-" ucapan Changmin tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika Jaejoong mengambil dengan kasar tas miliknya dari tangan Changmin dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Changmin dan Junsu hanya melihat Jaejoong yang pergi membawa tasnya dengan sembarang.

"aku khawatir denganya" ucap Changmin lirih. Junsu hanya melirik kearah Changmin "sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ucap Changmin kemudian menarik lengan Junsu.

.

.

.

Changmin masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya, diliriknya tempat sepeda Jaejoong yang terparkir kemarin.

"sudah tidak ada? Apa dia sudah mengambilnya?" cepat-cepat Changmin masuk kedalam rumahnya "ummaaaaaaaa" teriak Changmin saat masuk.

"ada apa jangan teriak-teriak pulang sekolah, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan makan" cerocos umma Jung.

"sepeda Joongie tidak ada? Apa dia tadi kesini mengambilnya?"

"iya dia tadi kesini dan mengambil sepedanya, ada apa denganya? Kenapa dia seperti habis mandi, apa dia habis olahraga?"

"hari ini tidak ada jadwalnya olahraga, tapi dia habis dihukum Yunho hyung berdiri ditengah lapangan karena membelaku yang dijelek-jelekan teman sekelasku" ucap Changmin mengadu.

"kasihan sekali, memangnya teman sekelasmu itu melakukan apa?"

"dia memanas-manasi Joongie, dia memang tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang itu, tapi dia tersulut emosinya dan memukul orang itu"

"hah, seharusnya hyungmu tidak menghukumnya karena membelamu, tapi kalau mau membela juga Jaejoong akan tetap salah karena sudah memukulnya" ucap umma Jung pasrah.

"umma, katakan pada Yunho hyung agar tidak terlalu galak disekolah"

"kau tahu sendirikan sikap hyungmu seperti apa? Jja, kau bersikahkan badanmu, sudah bau" ucap umma Jung mendorong Changmin.

"ah umma" Changmin menurut saja dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

BRAAK!

Suara sepeda baru saja dijatuhkan begitu saja di halaman rumah. Jaejoong baru saja tiba dirumahnya setelah pulang mengambil dan membawa sepedanya kebengkel. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal sampai masuk kedalam rumah.

"Joongie?" tanya umma Kim yang melihat kedatangan anaknya dan merasakan aura yang tidak enak menguar dari diri Jaejoong.

"ya umma ada apa" jawab Jaejoong apa adanya.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa terlihat kesal seperti itu?" tanya umma Kim menghampiri putranya.

"tidak ada apa-apa umma, aku mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket" ucap Jaejoong dan pergi menuju lantai atas kamarnya.

Umma Kim hanya melihat punggung anak tunggalnya dri bawah.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 45 menit Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kini langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

'_hay, aku Jung Changmin/_ _bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?'_

Pikirannya memutar kembali moment dimana Changmin dan Yunho bersikap manis pada orang baru. Pada intinya, Jaejoong tidak suka jika sahabatnya justru dekat dengan orang lain karena yang dia takutan malah akan ditinggalkan oleh Changmin, sedangkan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong kesal karena merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh gurunya itu yang bersikap galak dengannya sedangkan dengan Junsu bersikap lembut.

CLEK

"hyung.." pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka menampakan Changmin yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Jaejoong langung membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk. **(ulala ada imin tapi jaema pake anduk doang -,-) **"hyung, kau marah denganku? Tadi aku tanya ahjumma kau pulang seperti orang yang sedang marah? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Changmin dmenghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"ani" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"kau membuatku bingung, jika aku memang salah, katakan dimana aku berbuat salah? jangan diam seperti ini" Jaejoong menhela nafas dia bingung harus menjawab apa. **(sama nadal juga bingung, biasanya kalo temen udah ngambek gini ditanya malah makin dableg -,-)**

"kau tidak melakukan salah apapun, aku hanya sedang merasa bad mood saja, mungkin aku yang kekanakan malah melampiaskannya pada orang lain" ucap Jaejoong bohong.

"kau bohong, hyung. Apa ini berkaitan dengan Junsu?" Changmin memang bisa dengan mudah membaca sifat Jaejoong. Pasalnya sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong itu semenjak kemunculan Junsu.

"hm, aku memang tidak pandai berbohong denganmu, maafkan aku sudah seperti itu. Aku hanya.. hanya takut jika kau malah pergi meninggalkanku"

"hahaha yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, hyung. Kau itu sahabat terbaikku" ucap Changmin lega mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong "kau tenang saja, Junsu itu orangnya baik kok, kau hanya perlu dekat dengannya saja, kan sudah aku bilang, siapa tahu kita bisa berteman baik dengannya. Aku yakin" ucap Changmin meyakinkan dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong. Meskipun lega, Changmin tahu, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan semuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia takut salah bicara dan justru akan membuat mood Jaejoong semakin buruk.

"ya, kau membuatku takut dengan posisi seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong merasa geli karena Changmin yang merangkulnya dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggang.

"hahaha kau sendiri juga pikirannya major **(manusia jorok)**" ucap Changmin dan langsung menjenggul atau mendorong kepala Jaejoong.

"ya! jangan sembarangan dengan kepala, aku bisa bodoh nanti"

"kau itu memang sudah bodoh, mau diapakan lagi ya tetap seperti itu" ucap Changmin meledek dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"sialan kau, awas saja suatu saat nanti akan aku buktikan aku tidak sebodoh ini" ucap Jaejoong berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"hyung, komik ini aku bawa pulang ya, aku sudah tahu dimana tempat aman untuk menyimpannya" ucap Changmin yang sudah sama-sama tertelungkup memegang komik di atas kasur bersama Jaejoong.

"terserah kau saja, singkirkan itu dariku" ucap Jaejoong sambil memasang headset pada telinganya.

"singkirkan? Kau membacanya?"

"hah? Tiiiidak, aku tidak membacanya, aku hanya menaruhnya dan tidak aku ambil apa lagi aku lihat"

"kau bohoooooong" ucap Changmin yang berusaha menggoda Jaejoong untuk mengaku.

"iisshhh! Diam kau!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"ahahahaha, ketahuan kau sekarang, sudah aku bilang kalau-"

"kalau anak seusia kita tidak mungkin tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini dan blablablabla" ucap Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimat yang akan dikatakan Changmin "aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan" **(dan pikiran nadal kotor karena Yunjae XD)**

"sampai hafal begituuuu (-,-). Ah, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita ke club malam minggu nanti?"

"aku sedang malas, kau saja"

"ayo lah, kau biasanya mengajakku kesana kenapa kau sekarang susah sekali diajak? Kau masih marah?"

"tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin kesana, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, kau ajak saja Junsu"

"aaahhhh ide bagus, kita akan pergi bertiga, kau, aku dan Junsu"

"kan aku sudah bilang, aku sedang malas, kau ini bagaimana"

"ayo lah, kita pergi kesana bersama. Hyuuuunnngg… ayo lah" ucap Changmin merengek dan menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong.

"ya ya ya baiklah baiklah dan berhenti menggangguku" ucap Jaejoong sedikit menyingkir dari Changmin

"hehehe ok. Tapiii.. apa Junsu boleh ikut dengan kita? Dan lagi, apa alasanku keluar ya? hyungku pasti kepo dan jika tahu aku pergi ke club, bisa habis lah aku"

"yah itu sih urusanmu bagaimana cara kau meminta ijin mengajak Junsu, dan urusanmu juga dengan manusia menyebalkan itu, jika memang ketahuan minimal dia akan mencaci makimu, medium dia akan menghukumu, dan maximal dia akan membunuhmu" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"hyuuung, jangan asal bicara, kau membuatku takut"

"hahaha lagipula, kok betah sih kau tinggal bersama manusia menyebalkan itu?"

"mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan hyungku, kalau itu kau, sudah aku usir dari rumah" ucap Changmin sebal "lalu kenapa kau selalu membahas hyungku? Apa jangan-jangaaaannnnn…. Aaaa… kau pastiiii…." ledek Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong.

"apa sih yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jaejoong menyanggah dengan wajah yang dibuat marah dan sudah merah merona.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda.. jangan marah hehehe" ucap Changmin sambil kembali membaca komiknya.

Jaejoong hanya diam kembali dan mengotak-atik handphonenya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan dirasa sudah merah.

'_bodoh! benar juga, kenapa aku selalu membahasnya, memalukan. Semoga Changmin memang benar-benar bercanda' _ucap Jaejoong gusar dalam hatinya. **(bayangin aja yah wajah jaema kalo udah ketahuan terus mukanya kerut-kerut berusaha nutupin malu)**

.

.

.

"Yuuunn, sini umma mau bicara" panggil umma Jung yang melihat Yunho baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"ya? ada apa umma?" tanya Yunho menghampiri ummanya dan duduk bersama diruang keluarga.

"dongsaengmu mengadu pada umma, benar kau galak sekali disekolah?"

"hah, anak itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menerapkan sikap disiplin pada siswaku umma"

"tapi kau tidak seharusnya bersifat terlalu galak. Bagaimana jika ada yang mau mendekatimu tapi kau seperti itu hm? Kau malah akan membuatnya lari. Pantas saja sampai saat ini umma tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seseorang kerumah" ucap umma Jung sedikit menyindir perihal dirinya yang menjadi Jones **(Jomblo Ngenes)** 3 tahun belakangan. Yunho hanya diam mendengar ucapan ummanya, memang benar dia terlalu galak. Tapikan sikapnya itu memiliki alasan "coba lah kau sedikit lebih lembut"

"iya umma, akan aku coba" ucap Yunho menurut saja.

"jangan iya-iya saja. Tapi lakukaannn" ucap umma Jung memukul paha Yunho pelan dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"iya ummaaaaa iyyaaaaaa" Yunho menyerah jika sudah berhadapan dengan ummanya yang selalu menyudutkannya mengenai pasangan. Yunho memilih pergi menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya.

.

.

.

"hyuung, aku pulang ya" ucap Changmin merapikan komik-komiknya.

"ya, pulang sana, jangan balik lagi" ucap Jaejoong asal.

"iissshh, aku pulang nanti kau malah merindukanku tadi saja kau bilang kalau kau-"

"aku jika kau malah pergi meninggalkanku bersma teman baru, puas kau?"

"hehehe sudah-sudah. Aku pulang dulu dadaaahhh hyug cantiikkk" ucap Changmin yang langsung kabur dari kamar Jaejoong dan membawa komik-komiknya.

"hey! Dasar tiang! Aku bukan cantiikkk!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan hati-hati dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, pada baju bagian perutnya terdapat jiplakan yang kotak terselip karet celananya dan ditutupi oleh baju. **(ya olooohhh nadal parah bngt ya nulis)**

"ya Changmin-ah" panggil Yunho yang muncul dari dapur. Changmin langsung terpaku ketika panggilan yang menurutnya mengerikan dengan kondisi seperti ini "dari mana kau? Aku pulang kau sudah tidak ada"

"mau tahu saja" jawab Changmin seadanya.

"aku bertanya kau darimana" ucap Yunho sekali lagi.

"aku habis kerumah Jaejoong, kenapa?"

"untuk apa kesana"

"aku hanya main saja, lagipula aku ingin tahu kondisinya setelah kau hukum tadi, dia marah dan pulang duluan meninggalkanku, umma juga bilang dia mengambil sepedanya lalu pergi lagi, gara-gara kau sih, dia jadi marah padaku"

"salahnya sendiri melakukan kekerasan"

"hm, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu, kau terlalu galak sih. Makanya jangan galak-galak jadi orang wuuueeeeee" ledek Changmin kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

"menyebalkan sekali jadi orang"

"kau juga sama saja Yun, kau bilang adikmu menyebalkan, bagi orang lain justru kau yang menyebalkan" sindir umma Jung lagi saat membawa beberapa pakaian yang habis dijemur. Yunho hanya memutar matanya malas dan berjalan kembali kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

_From: Changmin_

_Hyung, aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa ya, aku sudah membawa Junsu. Dan tambahan Kyunnie :3_

Jaejoong membaca pesan singkat dari Changmin, dia belum bersiap sama sekali, padahal dia sudah janji akan pergi bersama Changmin ke club.

"hah malas sekali" gumam Jaejoong sambil membalas pesan singkatnya.

_To: Changmin_

_Kau duluan saja, aku belum bersiap. Aku akan menyusulmu._

Tidak lama pesan singkat kembali masuk.

_From: Changmin_

_Baiklah, awas saja kau berbohong dan tidak jadi datang._

Jaejoong langsung memilih-milih pakaian mana yang kiranya cocok dikenakannya untuk pergi bersama Changmin, Junsu dan juga Kyuhyun mala mini. Pasalnya ini kali pertama dia akan pergi dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin sampai salah kostum dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari keduanya. **(remfong bingit si ni orang satu, nadal cakar juga ni)**

Setelah selasai Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi keluar dan mengambil sepedanya. **(ohemjeh masih kemana-kemana naek sepeda aje udeh maen ke club -,-)**

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong menaruh sepedanya disamping 3 buah sepeda yang sudah terparkit lebih dulu. Sudah bisa ditebak, sepeda itu milik ke3 genggesnya yang sudah berada dalam, karena tidak ada lagi sepeda yang terparkir di sekitar club. **(jadi di perkiran itu isinya motor ame mobil, nah sepeda itu cumin punye 4 anak badung itu ye)**

Terdengar suara dentuman music dari dalam club, Jaejoong berjalan diantara orang-orang yang sedang menari, berjalan maupun minum sambil berjalan -?-. matanya terus mencari sosok yang betanggung jawab karena menyuruhnya datang kesini.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG!" teriak Changmin dengan suara tenornya saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedang celingak celinguk. Jaejoong langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang melambaikan tangan di salah satu meja bersama dengan Jusu dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"ya hyung, kau lama sekali"

"aku bilang aku sedang malas kesini"

"sudah-sudah minum dulu" ucap Changmin yang menyodorkan segelas vodka. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung meminumnya.

"apa perasaanmu sudah baikan? Aku sengaja membawa Junsu kesini untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman kemarin"

"ya, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, hahaha tidak jelas memang" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecut menatap gelasnya.

"aku mengerti, siapa yang mau jika temannya pergi, aku juga takut jika seperti itu. Sekarang kita teman kan?" tanya Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ya teman hahaha" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan menjabat tangan Junsu **(jabatan anak gahol ya reader).**

.

.

.

"hyung, sudah hentikan jangan minum lagi" ucap Changmin yang cemas sambil merebut gelas yang Jaejoong pegang.

"berikan padaku" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Jaejoong-ah. kau sudah mabuk, hentikan dan ayo kita pulang" ucap Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang sudah teler karena kebanyakan minum. Changmin memang suka ke club dan minum, tapi tidak seperti Jaejoong yang bisa hilang kendali jika sudah minum dan juga Changmin lebih menjaga dirinya agar tidak mabuk. Begitu juga dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang hanya ikut nongkrong.

"wuuuueekk!" Jaejoong seperti sudah akan muntah.

"ya Jaejoong-ah, dengarkan kami. Berhenti minum lihat dirimu yang sudah akan muntah" cerocos Kyuhyun yang menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Jaejoong "kita pulang saja ya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku mau muntaahhh" rengek Jaejoong yang langsung duduk bersandar.

"apa ku bilang, berhenti minum, sudah tahu kau pasti akan seperti ini masih saja minum banyak, ayo cepat kita kemar mandi" ucap Changmin sambil membantu Jaejoong untuk bangun "kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya" ucap Changmin lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan meja sambil memapah Jaejoong yang memegangi perutnya.

"tahu begini aku tidak akan mengajakmu, merepotkan saja" gerutu Changmin sambil membawa masuk Jaejoong ke toilet.

"kau pasti suka ketempat ini, banyak namja dan yeoja cantik" ucap seseorang pada temannya saat didalam kamar mandi.

"aku tidak biasa kesini, jadi aku masih sedikit kaku" ucap seseorang yang bersama orang petama tadi.

Changmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat keduanya. Kedua orang yang menjadi objek penglihatan Changmin sadar akan kehadiran Changmin dan juga Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri langsung terkejut.

"kau?"

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya, soory nadalnya ga bisa bales satu-satu soalnyah ^^**

**Sebelumnyaahhh~**

"tahu begini aku tidak akan mengajakmu, merepotkan saja" gerutu Changmin sambil membawa masuk Jaejoong ke toilet.

"kau pasti suka ketempat ini, banyak namja dan yeoja cantik" ucap seseorang pada temannya saat didalam kamar mandi.

"aku tidak biasa kesini, jadi aku masih sedikit kaku" ucap seseorang yang bersama orang petama tadi.

Changmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat keduanya. Kedua orang yang menjadi objek penglihatan Changmin sadar akan kehadiran Changmin dan juga Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri langsung terkejut.

"kau?"

**Chapter 5**

"kau?"

"hyung.." gumam Changmin lemas sedangkan Jaejoong masih terlihat tak sadarkan diri sambil memegangi perutnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Yunho tajam seperti sudah ada tanduk dantaring yang keluar dalam bayangan Changmin "dan lagi ada apa dengan dia?!" Yoochun hanya bengong melihat kemarahan Yunho yang langsung saja tersulut melihat dongsaengnya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"aku.. aku.." ucap Changmin tergagap yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Yunho-ah sudah lah, jangan bicara disini, kita bisa membicarakannya diluar" ucap Yoochun melerai.

"aku mau muntah" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung berjalan sempoyongan.

"ya! mau kemana kau!" bentak Yunho yang langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"wuuueekkk!" Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan dengan gejolak dalam perutnya ditambah di tarik paksa oleh Yunho untuk menghadapnya malah membuatnya muntah mengenai baju Yunho.

Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama terdiam ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat pada baju Yunho. Yunho sendiri kaget dan melepas tangan Jaejoong yang langsung oleng.

"hyuuunngg" Changmin langsung saja menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh.

"yaaiiisshhhh menjijikan" gerutu Yunho melihat jijik pada pakaiannya "aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama temanmu itu dirumah!" bentak Yunho marah dan di tarik keluar oleh Yoochun.

"sudah-sudah kau bereskan ini dulu baru marah lagi" ucap Yoochun menyeret Yunho.

"hyuuung eotteokeee.." rengek Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Kini 4 namja sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Jung Yunho. 3 namja sudah duduk dengan posisi mendunduk, dan yang satu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan menyender pada sandaran. Di hadapan mereka sudah ada Yunho dan Yoochu selaku guru 3 dari 4 murid tersebut.

"siapa yang merencanakan pergi ketempat itu?" tanya Yunho dingin. Tidak ada jawaban dari keempatnya "aku tanya sekali lagi siapa yang merencanakan pergi kesana?!" bentak Yunho pada akhirnya.

"a.. aku, hyung" jawa Changmin pelan.

"masih kecil kalian sudah berani kesana?! Mau jadi apa!" marah Yunho.

"Yuuunn, kita bisa bicarakan ini tanpa perlu marah-marah" ucap umma Jung.

"tidak, ini tidak bisa d biarkan umma, biar aku yang mengurus ini" ungkap Yunho "aku sejak kapan kalian ketempat itu?"

"ba baru kali ini, hyung" bohong Changmin dengan nada pelan.

"jangan berbohong padaku, Jung Changmin"

"iya, baru kali ini" ucap Changmin menatap hyungnya itu. Yunho menatap pada Kyuhyun.

"kau memang bukan muridku, tapi aku bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan dongsaengku, aku akan menemui orang tuamu" mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yunho.

"kumohon jangan, seosangnim. nanti umma dan appaku bisa maraahhh"

"apapun alasanmu aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kalian semua, dank au Changmin kau akan langsung berurusan denganku"

"Yun, sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini dari pihak sekolah, aku takut capmu yang sudah di nilai galak, malah bertambah karena masalah 3 muridmu, apa lagi Changmin dongsaengmu sendiri" ucap Yoochun memberi solusi.

"aku pun berfikir begitu, aku akan merahasiakan ini" Yunho kembali menatap keempat namja didepannya "aku merahasiakan ini bukan karena aku melindungi kalian, jika sampai aku tahu kalian mengulanginya lgi, awas saja"Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"kalian berdua boleh pulang, dan kau Changmin, bawa temanmu itu ke kamar tamu, aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir karena ulahmu" ucap Yunho meninggalkan keempatnya diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh ummaaa…" rengek Kyuhyun.

"kau masih mending,daripada aku yang dimarahi oleh manusia bertanduk itu" ucap Changmin lirih.

"aku pulang saja ya" ucap Junsu.

"aku ikut denganmu ya" Kyunhyun langsung saja memberi usulan.

"lalu aku disini hanya bersamanya yang tidak bisa apa-apa?" ucap Changmin lemas menatap Jaejoong yang sudah dari tadi memejamkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"sudah lah kau terima saja kami takut dengan Jun seosangnim" ucap Junsu dan dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"sudah ayo kita pulang" ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Junsu berjalan keluar.

Changmin kembali menatap Jaejoong dan langsung memapahnya menuju kamar tamu. Sedikit kesusah membawa Jaejoong hanya berjalan menyeret kakinya dan menumpukan berat badannya pada Changmin.

"haaahh merepotkan saja kau, hyung" Changmin langsung merebahkan dengan kasar tubuh Jaejoong kemudian langsung meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang memijat keningnya, baru saja beberapa saat lalu Yoochun meninggalkan rumahnya. Pikirannya kacau, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya, di tambah Changmin yang merencanakan. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar untuk mengecek Changmin dan juga Jaejoong.

CLEK

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan terlihat Changmin yang sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya. Yunho langsung mendekatinya dan melihat raut muka Changmin.

"kau tidur atau pura-pura?" tanya Yunho menyenggol lengan Changmin.

"hhhnnggg.. jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Changmin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Yunho sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakukan Changmin yang masih seperti anak kecil, semarah apapun dia, tidak akan pernah tega untuk menyakiti dongsaengnya itu. Yunho membetulkan posisi selimut yang dipakai Changmin dan tidak lupa Yunho mengecup kening Changmin seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu jika sehabis memarahi Changmin. Yunho langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Mata itu berbuka setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Changmin langsung bangun dari posisinya yang pura-pura tidur.

"haiisshh masih saja menciumku" gerutu Changmin pelan sambil mengusap jidatnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu jika Changmin ternyata menipunya -,-

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar tamu tempat dimana dirinya menyuruh Changmin untuk menaruh Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong dari ambang pintu. Lama melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang membuat Yunho _sedikit _tertarik untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Yunho sudah berdiri di samping ranjang yang Jaejoong tempati.

Dilihatnya peluh yang sedikit menghiasi kening namja berbibir cherry itu. Jangan bilang Yunho tidak tertarik melihat tubuh molek yang kini terpampang di depannya. Yunho malah berjongkok disamping ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah itu, mulai dari mata, hidung dan sampai ke bibirnya yang masih sedikit terbuka. **(bayangin adegan dangerous love ya)**

"nngghh.." terdengar lenguhan dari bibir cherry itu membuat Yunho cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong hanya mengigau dan malah menggaruk lehernya.

Yunho malah jadi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kembali tenang. Matanya masih tertuju pada bibir cherry yang terlihat penuh. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan pula bibir hatinya menyentuh bibir plum itu. Tanpa disangka Jaejoong langsung merespon ciuman itu dan membuka matanya.

Yunho terlihat terkejut dan diam saat tangan itu melingkar di lehernya _'ani, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun dan pergi dari sini' _ucap Yunho bergumam dalam hatinya. Hatinya mengatakan tidak tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya justru tidak merespon apapun. Memaksakan dirinya dan saat akan kembali dari posisinya. Tangan itu malah semakin mempererat pelukanya.

"temani aku disini, seosangnim" racau Jaejoong dengan mata sendu yang terbuka.

"aku harus keluar, lepaskan aku" ucap Yunho gelagapan sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri masih diluar kesadarannya dan bertindak diluar dugaan Yunho.

"kau jahat padaku seosangniiimmm" racau Jaejoong tidak jelas.

Namja mana yang akan tahan bila dalam posisi seperti ini, Yunho malah terpancing dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Dia kembali menyentuh bibir cherry itu dengan lembut dan Jaejoong merespon kembali sentuhannya. Semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dari Yunho yang sudah terbawa suasana.

Aroma sex mulai tercium pada kamar tamu kediaman Jung Yunho. Keduanya sama-sama mengakhiri lumatan karena sudah kehabisa okxygen. Yunho menatap jaejoong yang terengah dengan mata yang kembali tertutup. Dengan sayang Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang langsung membuka matanya kembali.

"sentuh aku, seosangnim" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Yunho kembali melumat bibir cherry itu dan mebuat posisinya berada diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Perlahan tapi pasti kini bibirnya turun menyusuri leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"nngghhhhh" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong dan kepalanya mendongak keatas membuat Yunho semakin mudah untuk mengeksplore leher putih tersebut.

Tangannya sudah menyusup kedalam baju yang kenakan oleh Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan Yunho mulai mengankat baju tersebut sebatas perut. Dan kembali melumat bibir cherry itu lagi. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan Yunho langsung memasukan lidahnya untuk mengabsen satu persatu gigi Jaejoong. yunho melepas kembali ciumannya dan melecuti satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga naked kemudian melecuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Jaejoong melihat pada benda besar yang sudah tegak diantara selangkangan Yunho kemudia melirik pada wajah Yunho.

"kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya, Kim" ucap Yunho yang langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong lagi. Tangan kiri digunakan sebagai penopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk memijat junior milik Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan miliknya.

"uuhhhh" tubuh Jaejoong langsung mengejang, tangannya yang sejak tadi mengalung pada leher Yunho langsung beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh besar yang tenagh mengungkungnya. Jaejoong memegang junior besar milik Yunho dan mulai mengurutnya dengan perlahan.

"ssshhhh.." Yunho melpaskan ciumannya dan menatap pada tangan Jaejoong "kau mulai nakal hm?" Yunho semakin mempercepat tangannya mengocok junior milik Jaejoong.

"ooowwhhhhh… seosangniimmmm" racau Jaejoong pelan dan pahanya kembali mengejang tangannya malah diam dan hanya memegangi junior milik Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan benda ditangannya mulai berkedut langsung merubah posisi wajahnya hingga di depan junior Jaejoong dan membuat tangan Jaejoong terlepas dari juniornya.

Tanpa rasa jijik Yunho langsung memasukan benda kecil itu kedalam mulutnya dan menggerakan kepalanya naik turun. Jaejoong sudah menahan erangan dengan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Jari lentik Jaejoong langsung meremas rambut tebal milik Yunho sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

"nnggghhhhh..aarrgghhh" semburan cum langsung melesat ceat kerongga mulut Yunho kala Jaejoong mencapa klimaks pertamanya, Yunho langsung menelan seluruh cum yang berada dimulutnya dan menjilati sisa-sisa yang masih tercecer disekitar junior milik Jaejoong.

Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang sudah lemas dan kehabisan tenaga dan kembali menutup matanya.

"ya, kau tidak adil padaku" ucap yunho yang kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong. jaejoong yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah dan meraba dada Yunho. Ciuman itu kembali turun ke leher dan berhenti di nipple Jaejoong juga sudah mengeras. Yunho seperti seorng bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Jaejoong kembali memegangin rambut Yunho dan meremasnya. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, sudah cukup pemanasannya bagi Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong dan memposisikan juniornya tepat pada lubang opening yang sudah berkedut.

"aku akan melakukannya" ucap Yunho pada orang dibawahnya. Kemudian Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya menyutujui apa yang Yunho ucapkan "gigit pundakku atau lakukan sesukamu jika merasa sakit" lanjutnya.

Yunho langsung memasukan junior besarnya dengan perlahan pada lubang yang masih sangat sempit itu.

"aaahhhh.." wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah dan tangannya kini meremas pundak Yunho. Mendengar rintihan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya dan memeluk tubuh dibawahnya. Tidak lupa dengan terus memajukan pinggulnya agar juniornya masuk seutuhnya.

"mmmhhh.." lenguh Yunho dan jaejoong bersamaan saat junior itu sudah benar-benar masuk. Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan posisi yang masih memeluknya.

"aku akan bergerak dengan pelan" Jaejoong hanya merespon dengan anggukkan. Perlaha Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya yang berada diantara kedua paha Jaejoong naik turun. Yunho kembali memberikan ciuman panas untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan diawal. Jaejoong sedikit merasa sakit ketika junior itu mulai bergerak keluar dan masuk pada manholenya. Tangannya kembali dia kalungkan pada leher Yunho.

JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP

Yunho mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat samar suara kulit yang beradu terdengar. Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat menikmati gerakannya.

"nghhh.. lebih cepaaatttt" racau Jaejoong. Yunho menurut saja dan semakin mempercepat ritme dan memperkeras hantaman (?) gerakannya. Hal ini membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut terlonjak.

"oh fuck! So tigh!" umpat Yunho sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya.

"aahhh seosangniimmm… fas..ter.." ucap Jaejoong terengah-engah. Yunho tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong, dia hanya melakukan gerakan maju mundur yang semakin cepat.

Dengan cepat Yunho memiringkan posisi Jaejoong kearah kanan dan meletakan kaki kiri Jaejoong di pundaknnya dan kembali menghantam manhole yang sudah memerah itu. Cukup lama Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam posisi miring, Yunho kembali merubah posisi menjadi doggy style. Yunho menahan pinggang Jaejoong agar tidak merosot. Sedangkan bagian atas (dada hingga kepala) Jaejoong menempel pada kasur. Yunho tidak memperlambat gerakannya, justru dengan posisi seperti ini Yunho bisa lebih leluasa melesakan juniornya.

"aku sudah tidak kuat" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai lemas. Yunho tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong dan tetap melakukan in-out.

BRUUKK

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tidak dapat lagi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan jatuh tertelungkup meski yunho sudah menahannya. Yunho yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja tidak menghentikan aksinya meskipun Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu perlahan terbuka ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang belum sepenuhnya menampakan diri menembus kelopak matanya.

"kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" gumamnya sendiri. Jaejoong pemilik mata itu langsung terbangun dan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu merosot "aaaahhhh" ketika berusaha untuk duduk Jaejoong merasaka ngilu pada bagian bawahnya, kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berada dikamarnya, lantas ini kamar siapa? Dan juga Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan perasaan takut Jaejoong melirik kesebalahnya. Terdapat seorang namja yang tidur tertelungkup dengan tangan kanan yang berada di pinggangnya.

"seo..seosangniiimm?" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Dengan perasaan yang kalut dengan kasar membuka slimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya "ya Tuhan?! Apa yang aku lakukan?" pekik Jaejoong pelan, dirinya merasa kaget mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam satu ranjang dengan gurunya, ditambah lagi tubuh mereka sama-sama naked dan terdapat beberapa ceceran cum yang mengotori paha dalamnya juga kasur tepat pada pantat Jaejoong menapak.

"nngggghhhhh" Jaejoong langsung menoleh kesampingnya dan menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Seperti seorang yeoja yang panik Jaejoong langsung memeojokan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang.

Mata musang itu terbuka dan melirik pada Jaejoong dan kembali terpejam beberapa saat.

"astaga! Apa yang…" Yunho langsung bangun ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"seosangniiimmm, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"ah Jaejoong-ah, aku aku bisa jelaskan ini, ini ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan" ucap yunho panik.

"aku mau pulaaang" rengek Jaejoong yang masih nampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho.

"baiklah-baiklah, kau akan aku antar pulang, tapi tolong kau jangan teriak dan rahasiakan ini sementara ok?" jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "kau, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu di kamar mandi situ, aku akan mengurus ini semua agar tidak ada yang curiga, setelah itu kau akan aku antar pulang" tunjuk Yunho pada kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar tersebut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk turun perlahan dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi langsung cepat-cepat memakai bajunya kembali dan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Kemudian dengan perlahan atau mengendap-endap Yunho mengawasi sekitar luar kamar, dirasa cukup aman Yunho langsung berlari menuju kamarya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menuju sekolah mumpung jam masuk sekolah masih sedikit panjang..

.

.

.

Yunho sudah mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang dengan alasan bahwa Jaejoong ketiduran dirumahnya saat bermain bersama Changmin dan sudah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Jaejoong juga memberi alasan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena merasa tidak enak badan.

"Joongie-ah, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau minum obat atau ke dokter saja ya?"

"ani umma, aku tidak apa-apa"

"tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau bilang ya"

"ne.."

Kemudian umma Kim meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamarnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengingat bagaimana kejadian semalam bisa terjadi.

"aiiishhh, kenapa aku tidak ingat, lalu aku harus bagaimana.." rengek Jaejoong menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini seperti sedang tidak bisa fokus memberikan materi untuk kelasnya. Dia duduk dan memijat keningnya setelah memberikan beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam, dilihatnya bangku Jaejoong yang kosong karena hari ini Jaejoong tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit, Yunho tahu pasti, Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini karena ingin menghindari pertanyaan aneh dari orang ketika melihatnya berjalan.

"kalian kerjakan dengan benar, dan jangan lupa mengumpulkannya pada satu orang dan suruh dia untuk menaruhnya dimejaku" ucap Yunho kemudian membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"tidak biasanya ya seosangnim seperti itu"

"entahlah, lagi pula kelas lebih tenang jika dia tidak ada" bisik beberapa siswa yang heran dengan kelakuan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan lesudan terlihat pusing menuju ruang guru. Setelah sampai Yunho langsung saja duduk di kursinya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumam Yunho mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"yo, Yunho. Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho "bagaimana semalam?"

"se semalam apanya?" tanya Yunho ragu _'apanya yang bagaimana, dia tidak mungkin tahu'_ ucap Yunho dalam hatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu dan juga Jaejoong" jelas Yoochun.

"o oh, itu, aku…" Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan penuh keraguan.

"hey, anak yang semalam berpantat bebek itu manis juga ya hahaha" ucap Yoochun yang malah membahas masalah lain.

"ah, begitu kah?"

"dia manis menurutku, hahaha pantatnya itu loh.. hah andai aku bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Yoochun berangan-angan.

"Yoochun-ah.."

"wae?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. tapi kau janji jangan katakan pada siapapun"

"rahasia pasti aman jika berada padaku" ucap Yoochun percaya diri.

"kemari.." Yunho menarik Yoochun agar lebih dekar dengannya "aku, tidak sengaja meniduri Jaejoong" bisik Yunho tepat pada telinga Yoochun.

"APA KAU BILANG! KAU MEN-" Yoochun kaget dengan pengakuan Yunho dan sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan ucapan kagetnya Yunho langsung membekap mulu Yoochun.

"jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar!" ucap Yunho tajam sambil berbisik. Yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan posisi yang masih dibekap.

Apa Yoochun bisa menjaga rahasia? Kita liat di Chapter selanjutnya ^^

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya, Mian juga nadal baru bisa update karena kepepet tugas kuliah yg deadlinenya kejar-kejaran **

**Happy Readdyng**

**Sebelumnyaahhh~**

"Yoochun-ah.."

"wae?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. tapi kau janji jangan katakan pada siapapun"

"rahasia pasti aman jika berada padaku" ucap Yoochun percaya diri.

"kemari.." Yunho menarik Yoochun agar lebih dekar dengannya "aku, tidak sengaja meniduri Jaejoong" bisik Yunho tepat pada telinga Yoochun.

"APA KAU BILANG! KAU MEN-" Yoochun kaget dengan pengakuan Yunho dan sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan ucapan kagetnya Yunho langsung membekap mulut Yoochun.

"jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar!" ucap Yunho tajam sambil berbisik. Yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan posisi yang masih dibekap.

**Chapter 5~**

"jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar!" ucap Yunho tajam sambil berbisik. Yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan posisi yang masih dibekap.

Yunho langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yoochun dan cepat-cepat Yoochun meraup oxygen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukaaannnn… kau tahu kan kalau aku mengejarnya" desis Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

"aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku lepas kendali" ucap Yunho yang tidak kalah pelan.

"jika pihak sekolah tahu kau bisa dipecat dari sini dan Jaejoong bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dongsaengmu juga akan mendapat malu" ucap Yoochun mengingatkan.

"maka dari itu, kau adalah satu-satu orang yang aku percaya, aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan ini ada siapa dan meminta solusi apa" ucap Yunho lemas.

"aku pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku janji" ucap Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho.

"gomawo Yoochun-ah"

"tapi aku masih kesal kenapa harus Jae-" Yunho malah kembali membekap mulu Yoochun.

"diam atau kuhancurkan mulutmu" desis Yunho dan dianggukan lagi oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

"ya, Changmin-ah. kenapa Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Junsu saat mereka sudah berada dikantin.

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia tidak berbicara apapun saat Yunho hyung mengantarnya pulang, mungkin saja dia masih merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan bekas mabuk semalam"

"bisa jadi sih"

"oiya, kau mau ikut aku menengoknya?"

"ha? siapa? Aku?"

"iya lah, siapa lagi yang aku ajak bicara disini selain kau?"

"aku, masih sedikit canggung jika harus bertemu dengannya"

"tidak apalah, kau kan sudah lihat semalam dia bagaimana terhadapmu?"

"baiklah aku ikut"

"ya Changmin-ah"

"hyuuung.. Jaejoong tidak masuk kenapa?" seru Changmin yang datang bersama dengan Yoochun.

"dia langsung ijin padaku untuk tidak masuk hari ini dia bilang sih tidak enak badan" ucap Yunho setenang mungkin. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah mengerling-kerlingkan matanya pada Junsu.

"ya seosangnim, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Junsu polos.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Yoochun yang jadi salah tingkah.

"hari ini aku mau menjenguknya bersama Junsu" ucap Changmin lagi.

"tapi setelah itu kau langsung pulang dan jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"neee…"

"sudah ayo jangan menggodanya" ucap Yunho menarik lengan Yoochun.

"siapa sih guru satu itu dari semalam menatapku begitu"

"dia? Park seosangnim, jangan heran kenapa kelakuannya seperti itu, dia memang selalu menggoda namja atau yeoja lain, termasuk Jaejoong"

"apa? Jaejoong?"

"iya, tapi untung saja Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah, dia itu seperti guru mesum, dan aku sarankan ya, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari dia, itu hanya mengganggu, Jaejoong saja sangat jengah dengan kelakuannya" cerocos Changmin.

"lagipula siapa yang mau dengannya? Lihat umurnya tuh, sudah tua masih mencari daun muda" sengit Junsu.

"hahaha, siapa tahu itu jodohmu" ledek Changmin.

"idiihhh, aku tidak mau, jangan sampai"

"kata pepatah nih ya, tulang rusuk itu suatu saat pasti akan kembali kepada pemiliknya dan tidak akan tertukaarrrr.." ucap Changmin sok bijak.

"sejak kapan kau sok bijak seperti itu. Menggelikan, seperti bukan dirimu" ucap Junsu menoyor kepala Changmin.

"ya! jangan main-main dengan kepala!"

"biar saja"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, jaejoong masih asik bergelung didalam selimut, sejak pagi tidak keluar kamar kecuali untuk makan, itupun jika bukan karena disuruh oleh umma Kim, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak akan beranjak dari kasurnya.

'_kenapa semalam bisa terjadi? Aku harus bagaimana jika ada yang tahu? Terlebih aku melakukannya dengan Jung sialan itu? dimana harga diriku? Aku harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya? Aaahhh… eotteokeeee… T.T' _Jaejoong berkata sendiri dalam hatinya wajahnya sudah memerah dan menggerutu dalam diam.

CLEK

Jaejoong langsung membuka selimutnya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong karena tidak melihat siapapun yang masuk "umma?" tidak ada jawaban "appa?" masih tidak ada jawaban "siapa itu jangan menakutiku?!" ucap Jaejoong lebih keras sambil bangun dan duduk memojok.

"hyuuuuuuunnnggg!" pekik Changmin yang langsung masuk dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk dan diikuti Junsu yang juga membawa mangkuk.

"ya! kenapa tidak menjawab saat aku panggil tadi?!" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung sewot.

"aku tadi di panggil Kim ahjumma, aku di beri salad buah hehehe" ucap Changmin enteng.

"annyeong, Jaejoong-ah" sapa Junsu.

"oh, annyeong"

"kudengar kau sakit karena kita pergi ke club, jadi aku ikut dengan Changmin kesini untuk menjengukmu" ucap Junsu tersenyum.

"ah, gomawo" ucap Jaejoong canggung.

"sudah jalan bersama masih saja canggung seperti itu, ayo lah kalian itu satu kelas dan juga temanku" Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama menatap Changmin yang sudah memasukan beberapa buah kedalam mulutnya.

"mwo?" Changmin hanya melongok melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang sibuk mencoret-coret beberapa hasil test murid di kelasnya beberapa Jam yang lalu, terlihat pandangan yang tidak fosuk dan sesekali Yunho memijat keningnya.

'_sentuh aku, seosangnim' _Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat wajah sendu menggairahkan dan perkataan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong padanya untuk disentuh. Kembali dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"jika terus memikirkan ini aku bisa gila" ucap Yunho pasrah "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dimana etikaku sebagai seorang guru? Dan lagi? Kenapa harus anak itu" Yunho terlihat bingung dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Jung seosangnim" sama seorang yeoja dari belakang.

"ah, Ahra-shi" balas Yunho yang langsung menengok kebelakang.

"ada apa denganmu? Apa sedang ada yang dipikirkan?" tanya Ahra dengan meelontarkan senyum manisnya.

"aniyo, aku hanya sedang penat saja melihat hasil test dadakan yang aku berikan tadi, hasilnya cukup buruk" ucap Yunho bohong.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin saja karena tidak ada persiapan belajar mereka jadi tidak mengerjakannya dengan baik" ucap Ahra menenangkan.

"kurasa memang seperti itu, tapi bagaimana pun, sama saja aku belum bisa menekankan mereka untuk belajar dirumah"

"kalau begitu, coba saja sering-sering kau adakan test dadakan untuk mengetes sejauh mana mereka menangkap materi, siapa tahu saja dengan begitu mereka akan takut dengan hari esok yang bisa saja bertemu dengan test dan membuat mereka belajar saat malamnya"

"mungkin akan kupikirkan itu nanti, karena kasihan juga jika mereka harus ditekankan seperti itu"

"mmm baiklah, itu terserah padamu. Tapi bagaimana jika pulang sekolah ini kita keluar? Aku akan mentraktirmu, siapa tahu saja bisa menghilangkan penatmu"

"tidak terimakasih, aku ada urusan, mungkin.. lain kali aku bisa" tolak Yunho dengan sopan.

"oh, baiklah.. tidak apa-apa" ucap Ahra yang sedikit murung.

"ku tinggal dulu ya. aku harus menemui Yoochun" ucap Yunho yang bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Ahra hanya menatap sendu punggung kokoh Yunho yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"hyung, sebearnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Changmin yang masih mencoleki sisa susu yang masih tertinggal dimangkuk. Jaejoong terlihat bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"aku, aku tidak enak badan, kepalaku masih pusing, ya pusing" Junsu malah langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jaejoong.

"tapi kau nampak baik-baik saja dan tidak demam. Kau berbohong ya?"

"ish, aku tidak berbohong, sungguh" ucap Jaejoong sebal sambil menyingkirkan tanga Junsu.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak masuk? Setidaknya kan kau bisa tuh istirahat di ruang UKS? Kan kelas jadi sepi jika kau tak ada" ucap Changmin asal.

"siapa bilang? Kan ada si Donghae tuh yang suka mencari masalah juga, kenapa harus ada aku kelas jadi ramai"

"entahlah, dia jadi sedikit diam dan tenang, mungkin semenjak kasus kalian yang di hukum berdiri ditengah lapangan itu dia jadi kapok" ucap Junsu.

"jangan bahas itu, memang dasar menyebalkan guru kalian itu" jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"ya, itu juga gurumu bodoh" jawab Junsu.

"mana ada guru yang men-" Jaejoong yang hampir saja membongkar rahasiannya sendiri langsung membekap mulutnya.

"men apa?" selidik Junsu dan Changmin pun jadi ikut menatapnya.

"men.. men.. menjadikan muridnya pajangan dilapangan selama 3 jam" ucap Jaejoong mencari perlindungan.

"hahaha untung saja kau tidak pingsang, hyung. Jika hal itu terjadi, mana mau hyungku menggotongmu sebagai pertanggungjawaban" ledek Changmin.

'_tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Apa itu juga berlaku dengan apa yang dilakukannya semalam?' _ucap Jaejoong yang ragu dalam hati.

"ya, kau kenapa bengong?" tanya Junsu yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa"

"besok kau harus masuk ya, masa kita mau berdua saja, ya kan?" ucap Changmin sambil menyenggol lengan Junsu. Dan dianggukan oleh Junsu.

"ya ya jika aku sudah merasa baikan aku akan masuk, puas kalian"

"hehehe itu baru Jaejoong hyung" ucap Changmin senang.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah caffe Yoochun kembali meminum kopi moccachino yang di pesan bersama dengan capuchino milik Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya mengaduk-aduk capuhinonya.

TAK!

Yoochun yang mulai bosan memperhatikan Yunho yang nampak tidak semangat seharian ini langsung saja meletakan cangkirrnya dengan sedikit keras.

"sudah kubilang, jika tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya kau aman, kau dan dia bisa menyepakati untuk melupakan hal tersebut" ucap Yoochun sedikit kesal, bukan hanya karena melihat Yunho yang masih diam memikirkan kejadian saat itu, tapi juga kenapa harus Jaejoong yang tidur dengannya, apa tidak ada orang lain selain Jaejoong yang bisa dia tiduri.

"laki-laki macam apa jika aku tidak bertanggung jawab, sama saja aku pengecut" ucap Yunho murung.

"ya jika kau tidak mau dibilang pengecut ya kau bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu" ucapan Yoochun yang sedikit tajam membuat beberapa pengunjung caffe menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"ya kau, jika bicara ditempat umum bisa kah kau bicara sedikit pelan? Mereka menatap kita" desis Yunho. Yoochun langsung menatap beberapa orang yang melihat kearah meraka berdua.

"apa yang kalian semua lihat?! Disini bukan tontonan" ucap Yoochun tajam dan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka mulai mengalihkan pandangannya "kebiasaan jika mendengar kata aneh selalu saja menjadi bahan tontonan"

"itu karena kau tidak berhati-hati dengan mulutmu dalam bicara"

"aku masih kesal denganmu, kenapa kau harus melakukannya dengan Jaejoong, kenapa tidak dengan Ahra? Dia kan menyukaimu, aku tahu itu. Kau pasti modus"

"aku kan sudah bilang ini kecelakaan, jangan bahas Ahra, kau janji kan akan membantuku, jadi jangan ungkit lagi. Lagipula kau kan sudah mulai mempunyai incaran baru iya kan?" tuduh Yunho.

"tapi kan kau tahu Jaejoong itu incaranku Yunhooo"

"coba kau pikir, siapa yang tahan jika melihat tubuhnya yang sepeti itu, jika kau berada diposisiku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sebagai namja yang matang, apalagi wajahmu itu seperti namja mesum"

"jangan bahas tubuhnya, aku jadi membayangkannya, dan satu lagi, berani kau mengataiku seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan membantumu"

"baiklah, aku juga tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan muridku, karena aku tahu, kau pasti menyukainya"

"ya! aku…. Sudahlah, aku mengalah"

"hahaha itu baru temanku yang paling baik"

"tapi bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan Ahra yang beberapa kali mendekatimu?"

"aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku tidak ahli sepertimu menggoda orang, sudah 3 tahun, aku merasa kaku"

"selalu saja kaku, jika dalam posisi seperti ini, sebaiknya kau hindari Ahra untuk sementara waktu"

"tapi aku merasa tidak enak tadi aku menolak untuk pergi bersamanya, bagaimana jika Jaejoong memihatku denganya? Pasti dia akan berfikir yang macam-macam tentang diriku, dan aku takut dia malah membocorkan masalah ini pada Changmin, dan yang parahnya lagi Changmin orangnya selalu mengadu pada ummaku kemudian ummaku membicarakannya pada appaku, dan jika itu terjadi maka habislah aku, umma dan appa pasti akan menyidangku, mencaci makiku dan tidak bisa dipungkiri aku harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, karena yang aku tahu Jaejoong juga dekat dengan orang tuaku sebagai sahabat Changmin. Aku pusing memikirkannya, aku harus bagaimana Yoochun-aahhhhh…." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya sebagai wujud ekspresi dandiakhiri dengan rengekan sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"tidak kusangka kau ternyata bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti ini, kupikir kau adalah orang yang dingin dan selalu marah-marah, ternyata kau bisa juga seperti ini"

"bantu aku bagaimana aku harus bertindaakkk"

"kau lihat saja dulu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, jika lama kau melihatnya tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya, maka kau temudi dia untuk menyepakati melupakan kejadian itu"

"dank au akan kembali mendekatinya?"

"tidak akan, itu sudah bekas dirimu" jawab Yoochun ketus.

"mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan Changmin untuk memantau kondisinya"

"sebaiknya jangan seperti itu, kau tahukan adikmu itu selalu mengkait-kaitkan sesuatu, jika kau selalu memantau Jaejoong melalui Changmin, tidak menutup kemungkinan Changmin akan berfikir bahwa kau menyukainya"

'_aku menyukainya?' _ucap Yunho dalam hati, hatinya sedikit berdesir saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu.

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"kau pantau saja dia selama dalam kelas, kurasa itu sudah cukup"

"baiklah akan aku coba"

.

.

.

Seperti kata Yoochun, Yunho menuruti untuk memantau kondisi Jaejoong sementara ini hanya dalam kelas, Yunho masih berjalan sedikit gontai menuju ruang guru dan penampilannya kali ini terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Jung seosangnim" panggil Ahra dari arah belakang. Yunho yang merasa dipanggil menengokan kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ahra-shi, ada apa memanggilku? Apa ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

"sebenarnya tidak ada, aku melihatmu berjalan sedikit gontai, aku pikir kita bisa berjalan keruang guru bersama supaya ada teman mengobrol"

"oh begitu, baiklah" ucap Yunho tersenyum dan dib alas senyuman lagi oleh Ahra.

"oh seosangnim, tidak seperti biasanya kancing kemeja ketigamu terbuka, biar aku rapikan" ucap Ahra yang langsung mengambil posisi dan memegang kemeja Yunho untuk mengancinginya.

"Ahra-shi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini aku-" ucap Yunho yang sedikit tidak enak hati dalam posisi seperti ini dan berusaha untuk menolah Ahra.

Tapi tidak lama munculah Jaejoong tepat berada dibelakangnya dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sadar akan kehadiran orang lain dibelakang mereka, Yunho dan Ahra menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang memasang wajah datar.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kau berhenti disitu? Bukankah sebentar lagi masuk kelas?" tanya Ahra sambil mengingatkan.

"ya aku akan masuk kelas, maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu kalian berdua" ucap Jaejoong dingin dan berjalan melewati Yunho dan Ahra begitu saja.

Yunho hanya bisa diam dan merasa tidak enak ketika Jajoong melihatnya seperti ini. Sedangkan Ahra tidak tahu-menahu perihal kejadian antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ahra-shi, aku buru-buru, sepertinya aku tidak ke ruang guru dan akan langsung ke kelasku, permisi" ucap Yunho yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Jung seosangnim aku- hah ada apa dengannya?" Ahra justru dibuat kesal dengan kelakuan Yunho yang pergi tanpa mau menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah.. chakkaman" ucap Yunho yang langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong.

KRIK KRIK

Terlihat beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah yang sama langsung melirik kearah guru dan murid yang biasa berseteru itu.

"ah, sebaiknya kita bicara diluar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"mianhae, seosangnim. Tapi aku tidak ada waktu. Aku lelah setelah sampai sini. Lai waktu saja" ucap Jaejoong dingin dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan langsung berjalan kearah kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan dari siswa lain.

"apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Yunho tajam dan para siswa yang melihat gelagat Yunho yang mulai menyeramkan langsung membubarkan diri. Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya. Yunho mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar dan melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Selama di dalam kelas Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjakan soal sama seperti murid lainnya yang baru saja di berikan soal setelah materi. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengerjakan soalnya dengan wajah lesu dan malas serta menopang dagu.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa ke ruang UKS sekarang" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong malas dan tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Shim Changmin, antarka temanmu ke ruang UKS"

"ye seosang-"

TAK

"aku bilang aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi setelah meletakan bulpoinnya dengan kasar. Changmin yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong langsung saja berhenti bicara dan seisi ruang kelas langsung menatap kearah Jaejoong "jika aku merasa tidak enak badan aku akan bilang, jadi jangan memaksaku" lanjut Jaejoong dan langsung kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Sedangkan para siswa lain malah melihat kearah Yunho.

"apa? Kalian sudah menyelesaikan soalnya? Kenapa menatapku? Waktu mengerjakan 5 menit lagi" tanya Yunho pedas karena tersulut oleh ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sadar bahwa Yunho terpancing emosinya hanya diam dan menyibukan diri dengan soalnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir, semua siswa dalam kelas tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya untuk bergegas menuju kantin. Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti muridnya, membereskan beberapa buku dan tas yang dibawanya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu yang hendak keluar kelas langsung buru-buru merapikan burunya yang masih berserakan.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Yunho datar.

"hyung, sepertinya kau akan kena masalah lagi" bisik Changmin.

"lagian sih, kau malah membentak seosangnim seperti itu. Sudah lah, kita tinggalkan saja dia daripada kena batunya" ucap Junsu yang langsung menarik Changmin keluar.

"ikut denganku" ucap Yunho yang sedikit melirik Jaejoong kemudian langsung berjalan lebih dulu. Jaejoong masih memasang wajah BTnya hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Yunho tanpa berbicara sedikitpun dan berhenti di sebuah taman di sudut sekolah. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai menarik napas.

"maafkan aku soal tadi, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Yunho memulai percakapan.

"soal apa?" tanya Jaejoong singkat.

"soal tadi aku yang membentakmu"

"oh itu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, seosangnim?"

"kecelakaan waktu itu, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya"

"lalu?"

"jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau katakan padaku, kita akan memecahkan masalah ini bersama" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sepertinya ada pencerahan dalam menangani masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi "aku tidak akan lari dari masalah ini, asalkan kau mau menyelesaikan ini bersama" Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dalam diam "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"lalu jika tidak terjadi apapun kau akan pergi begitu saja?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"bukan begitu tapi-"

"Jung seosangnim? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu di ruang guru tapi sepertinya kau belum kesana, kemudian aku ke kantin untuk melihatmu apa ada di sana, aku tanya Park seosangnim juga dia tidak tahu, tapi ternyata kau ada disini" tanya Ahra yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan aku permisi" ucap Jaejoong yang moodnya semakin buruk dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho serta Arha yang bingung menatapnya.

Apa yang terjadi antara Yunho, Jaejoong dan Ahra selanjutnya? Kita lihat di Chapter selanjutnya ^^ gomawo

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"lalu jika tidak terjadi apapun kau akan pergi begitu saja?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"bukan begitu tapi-"

"Jung seosangnim? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu di ruang guru tapi sepertinya kau belum kesana, kemudian aku ke kantin untuk melihatmu apa ada di sana, aku tanya Park seosangnim juga dia tidak tahu, tapi ternyata kau ada disini" tanya Ahra yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan aku permisi" ucap Jaejoong yang moodnya semakin buruk dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho serta Arha yang bingung menatapnya.

**Chapter 7~**

"Jaejoong-ah" Yunho yang hendak mengejar Jaejoong langsung ditahan oleh Ahra.

"Jung seosangnim, kau mau kemana?"

"aku masih harus bicara dengannya, tolong lepaskan tanganku"

"kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku, seosangnim. Aku sudah mencarimu sampai kesini untuk kita makan siang bersama" ucap Ahra yang mulai memasang wajah BTnya.

"ah, maaf. Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" ucap Yunho pasrah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kantin dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, matanya melirik mencari keberadaan kedua 'temannya'. Setelah menemukan objek yang dicarinya Jaejoong langsung menghampiri dan duduk dihadapan Changmin dan Junsu.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Junsu begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"kau habis dimarahi lagi?" tanya Changmin juga.

"aku tidak apa-apa dan juga tidak habis dimarahi" jawab Jaejoong malas.

"lalu? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang malas saja"

"kau makanlah dulu, hyung. Siapa tahu kan kau bisa lebih bagik, kata umma ku, kalau lapar galak, kenyang bisa bego"

"hush! Kau ini bicara apa, bukannya bantu menenangkan kau malah mengatainya" ucap Junsu yang sedikit kesal dengan Changmin.

"itu kan kata ummaku, hyung makanlaahhh"

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"ssssttt coba kalian lihat, itu hyungmu jalan dengan siapa? Biasanya kan cuma bersama guru jidat itu? Kenapa jadi bertiga?" tanya Junsu yang bingung melihat Yunho dan Yoochun yang datang bersama Ahra. Changmin langsung menoleh pada objek yang dimaksud Junsu. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam tidaktertarik sama sekali untuk menoleh.

"hyung, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong diam tidak bereaksi.

"aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu kan bukan urusanku" ucap Jaejoong sinis.

"kau itu aneh tahu, kenapa setiap kali ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung Seonsangnim kau selalu bersikap seperti ini" ucap Junsu.

"aku hanya tidak suka dengannya, tidak ada hal lain"

Kali ini ketiga guru tersebut duduk didekat meja yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu. Yunho sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong yang duduk memunggunginya. Changmin yang melihat arah pandangan mata Yunho langsung bersiul. Yunho langsung melihat kearah Changmin yang mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya secara isyarat yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yunho langsung saja menggeleng dan melihat kearah Yoochun.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"tidak apa-apa, ini hanya urusan seorang hyung dan dongsae hahaha"

"ish menyebalkan"

Ketika Changmin dan Junsu bersenda gurau selama beberapa menit, Jaejoong hanya diam tidak banyak yang dilakukan selain memainkan handphonenya. Junsu yang menyadaari Jaejoong yang masih diam langsung mengambil handphone Jaejoong.

"apa sih yang kau lihat sepertinya ini lebih menarik dari apapun" ucap Junsu langsung melihat handphone Jaejoong "kau bermain get rich? Seperti anak kecil"

"biar saja dari pada aku bosan, berikan padaku" ucap Jaejoong yang merebut kembali handphonenya.

"kau makanlah dulu, hyung. Seperti anak kecil saja kalau sudah ngambek begini" ucap Changmin dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong "kau menyebalkan, hyung" lanjut Changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan dimeja yang tidak jauh dari mereka, Yunho sesekali mencuri pandangan melihat punggung Jaejoong. jaejoong sama sekali tidak berubah dari posisinya. Yunho sedikit merasa tidak enak ketika sedang berbicara denganJaejoong muncul Ahra yang mencarinya. Tapi jika dipikir juga jika Jaejoong tidak pergi meninggalkan dia dan Ahra, mungkin saat ini Ahra sudah berfikir tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali melihat pada gelasnya dan mengaduk-aduk minuman yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Jung seonsangnim, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat melamun?" tanya Ahra, Yoochun yang menyadari gelagat Yunho berusaha bersikap seperti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan memilih diam "kau juga Park seonsangnim, kenapa kau juga diam? Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?"

"tidak ada masalah diantara kami kok, memang kenapa?" jawab Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho masih diam.

"Jung seonsangnim.." Ahra langsung menyenggol lengan Yunho sedikit dan membuat Yunho sedikit salah tingkah ketika lamunannya berakhir.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"kenapa diam? Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini Jung seonsangnim?" tanya Ahra penasaran.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke ruangan dulu, aku duluan" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangkit mebayar pesanan dan berjalan keluar kantin lebih dulu.

"Park seonsangnim, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jung seonsangnim?" tanya Ahra yang semakin penasaran.

"aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak berani bertanya" ucap Yoochun bohong.

"kau kan selalu bersamanya, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak tahu"

"sungguh, aku tidak tahu Ahra-shi, aku tidak berani bertanya langsung"

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara Ahra yang selalu membahas Yunho membuat Jaejoong gerah. Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"ya kau mau kemana? Main pergi-pergi saja" ucap Junsu sedikit sewot.

"aku mau ketaman, aku malas berada di sini, panas" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun yang sama-sama melihat raut wajah Jaejoong hanya diam tidak berani mengatakan apapun.

Jaejoong masih berjalan menuju taman sekolah yang tidak jauh dari kantin. Tangannya mengepal keras ketika pikirannya mengingat kelakuan manja Ahra yang tadi pagi dengan sengaja memegang kemeja Yunho.

"kenapa aku harus muncul saat mereka seperti itu?! Membuat kesal saja!" gerutu Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit gemas.

"apa yang kau maksud mereka adalah aku dan Ahra?" tanya Yunho yang ternyata sudah menunggu Jaejoong keluar kantin dan mengikutinya.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung sewot ketika melihat Yunho membuntutinya.

"kau kesal denganku karena aku dekat dengan Ahra?" tanya Yunho santai.

"itu hanya mengganggu pandanganku, dan aku muak" ucap Jaejoong tanpa pikir-pikir lagi siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Dan menarik perhatian beberapa siswa.

"lebih baik jangan bicara disini" ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"lepaskan aku! Bisa tidak kau halus sedikit, seonsangnim!" ucap Jaejoong kesal setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Yunho saat mereka sudah berada dalam taman yang sedikit sepi.

"aku bertanya padamu sekarang, kenapa sikapmu seperti menghindariku?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"untuk apa aku menghindarimu? Tidak kurang kerjaan kah bagiku? Masih banyak yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengganggu kedua guruku"

"jadi kau merasa cemburu?"

"tidak, untuk alasan apa aku merasa cemburu, jangan mengada-ada"

"lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan lari dari masalah ini, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu"

"dan jika tidak terjadi apapun, maka kau akan pergi begitu saja, nice Jung seonsangnim" ucap Jaejoong menuduh dan tajam.

"aku tidak bilang begitu, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiranmu" tanya Yunho mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dengan kencang.

"akh! Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku!" ucap Jaejoong menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"ah, mianhae aku, tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucap Yunho yang menyesal dengan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Jaejoong malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan kau dilarang pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara" Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho lagi dan tetap memilih pergi meninggalkan namja Jung itu.

Yunho hanya mengusap rambutnya kasar karena merasa pusing menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang terus mengindarinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa bicara apapun Jaejoong langsung saja duduk di bangkunya. Changmin dan Junsu sudah berada di bangkunya masing-masing hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang diam tanpa berani bertanya. Tanpa disangka Jaejoong malah merapikan bukunya yang masih berada di luar tas.

"aku tidak enak badan, aku mau ke ruang UKS dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mennggalkan kelas lagi.

"aku semakin bingung apa yang terjadi dengannya" ucap Junsu.

"kalau aku sudah kebal jika kelakuannya seperti itu, jadi tidak aneh bagiku" jawab Changmin enteng. Junsu hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 1,5 jam kelas kembali dimulai, Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan berada dalam UKS. Matanya menerawang ketika berbaring di ranjang. Yunho masih saja berputar dalam pikirannya, ada keraguan dalam dirinya ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa _'aku tidak akan lari dari masalah ini, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu'_. Jaejoong hanya diam ketika kata-kata tersebut terngiang dalam telinganya. Bukankah itu berarti jika tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya maka Yunho akan pergi dan melupakan kejadian itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang ada dalam otaknya dan tidak lama pintu ruang UKS terbuka.

CLEK

Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"ku dengar kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya suara bass dibelakangnya. Jaejoong masih tidak menyahut. Yunho mulai mendekati tubuh yang berbaring membelakanginya "apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho yang menarik kursi dan langsung duduk tepat dihadapan Jaejoong "apa kau tidur? Jika kau tidak tertisur maka jawab pertanyaanku" ucap Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong masih tidak meyahut dan tetap memilih memjamkan matanya dengan tenang. YUnho yang mulai pasrah dengan perlakuan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu? Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan berarti jika tidak terjadi apapun denganmu aku akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu kan posisi kita sama-sama terjepit, jika ada yang mengetahui kita akan sama-sama dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucap Yunho yang seperti bicara sendiri karena Jaejoong masih tidak menanggapi. Dari Luar Yoochung yang tidak sengaja lewat ruang UKS langsung mengintip keadaan didalam.

"apa yang sedang dia lakuan? Dan siapa yang diranjang itu?" tanya Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri "omo?!" pekik Yoochun saat melihat Yunho yang memegangi pipi orang yang sedang berada diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Park seonsangnim, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin yang sudah berada di belakang Yoochun dan diikuti oleh Junsu.

"a aku tidak sedang apa-apa, sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

Yunho yang menyadari ada orang diluar langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan bengkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"oh seonsangnim.." sapa Junsu yang langsung membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat Yunho yang keluar dari ruang UKS.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"sudah kubilang kau boleh memanggilku hyung jika di rumah, aku hanya mengecek keadaan temanmu, dan ternyata dia sedang tertidur" ucap Yunho.

"tapi untuk apa kau menengokinya? Bukankah kau tidak suka dengannya?"

"apa aku salah jika ingin tahu kondisi muridku?" ucap Yunho dan langsung pergi.

"ih, kenapa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Aneh semua" sungut Changmin. Sedangkan Junsu sudah langsung masuk kedalam UKS.

"Jaejoong-ah"

"hm?" sahut Jaejoong yang langsung membuka matanya.

"kau tidak tertidur? Tadi Jung seonsangnim bilang kau-"

"aku hanya pura-pura su.. aku sedang malas meladeni orang lain"

Junsu langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang Yunho tempati sebelumnya dan Changmin yang langsung duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"lalu apa yang hyungku lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin.

"dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya mengecekku sepertinya"

"tadi Park seonsangnim mengintip dan terpekik, pasti ada sesuatu?" ucap Junsu berusaha mencari kebanaran.

"sungguh, aku dan dia tidak melakukan apapun, aku berusaha untuk pura-pura tidur"

"sudah-sudah jangan dibahas lagi, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah membawakan tasmu nih" Jaejoong langsung bangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Changmin.

"gomawo" ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"sudah ayo pulang, kau bisa kan bawa sepedamu sendiri?"

"ya aku bisa" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung turun dari ranjang dan bersama-sama keluar dari UKS.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, dan lagi-lagi kali ini Jaejoong kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat ketika melihat gerbang sekolah sudah hampir ditutup karena hari ini akan diadakan latihan ujian menuju ujian yang sebenarnya.

"aish, seonsangnim tunggu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung masuk ketika pintu benar-benar nyaris tertutup "hah akhirnya aku berhasil juga" ucapnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelas dari wajahnya terlihat keringat yang mnghiasi keningnya, dan juga seragam yang masih pagi sudah dalam keadaan basah dibagian punggungnya. Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai dan wajahnya tidak terlihat sedang merasa bad mood, sebab dirinya sudah tidak menemukan Yunho dan juga Ahra yang berduaan. Padahal Ahra masih saja membuntuti Yunho jika sedang berada dalam ruang guru.

Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Yunho yang baru saja meletakan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja. Tanpa menyapa dan masih dalam keadaan cuek Jaejoong berjaan menuju bangkunya.

"hyung, kau hampir saja telat" ucap Changmin.

"haha aku sudah memiliki cara sendiri jika tidak mau telat, ngebuuutttt"

"latihan ujian pertama saja kau sudah telat bagimana dengan hari berikutnya?" ucap Junsu menyayangkan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"tenang saja, lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat. Lihat saja nanti"

"semuanya harap tenang karena ujian akan segera dimulai" ucap Yunho yang langsung membagikan beberpa kerta pada baris depan "bagikan kertas tersebut sampai barisan belakang" lanjut Yunho yang langsung duduk kembali dikursinya "waktu 90 menit dan dimulai dari sekarang" ucap Yunho dan sesmua siswa langsung mulai mengerjakan soal dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah ujian selesai, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu berjalan menuju kantin bersama, tak jauh di belakangnya terdapat Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan tanpa mereka ketahui.

"kenapa Ahra tidak kau tunggu dulu untuk pergi ke kantin bersama kita?" tanya Yoochun.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit terganggu denganya yang selalu mengikutiku, aku lelah"

"hahaha, padahal sebelum kau muncul dan menjadi guru baru disini, dia tidak pernah seperti itu"

"sudah lah aku tidak mau membahas dia" ucap Yunho dengan malas.

BUUKK!

Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama sedikit oleng ketika Jaejoong berlari menerobos keduanya dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"ya! Kim Jaejoong bisa kau hati-hati dengan jalanmu?!" teriak Yoochun saat mlihat Jaejoong yang terus berlari tidak memperdulikan teriakannya.

"hyung/Jaejoong-ah! tunggu!" teriak Changmin dan Junsu.

BUK! BUK!

"ya kalian berdua!" teriak Yunho ketika ditabrak oleh Changmin dan Junsu untuk mengejar Jaejoong "ada apa dengan mereka bertiga, dasar murid-murid aneh" ucap Yunho kesal dan langsung memasuki wilayah kantin yang sudah tercium bau khas makanan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik dalam sebuah toilet dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"woooeeekkk!"

"hyuuunng…" panggil Changmin yang sudah masuk kedalam toilet.

"Jaejoong-ah kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu juga.

"wuuekk! Uhuk uhuk!" Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena tengah sibuk dengan perutnya yang begejolak.

"iiiihhhhh aku keluar saja" ucap Changmin yang langsung keluar dari toilet.

"tunggu akuuuu" teriak Junsu.

"uurrggghhh… muaalll.. ada apa denganku? Apa aku salah makan?"tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri "tadi sih pake acara makan buru-buru dan langsung berangkat, membuat perutku terkocok" lanjut Jaejoong memegangi perutnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah selesai belum? Kami menunggumu diluar" teriak Junsu.

"ya tunggu dulu" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung membersihkan mulutnya.

"mana sih dia lama sekali, aku kan sedang lapar" rengek Changmin. Tidak lama Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"kalian duluan saja, aku akan ke UKS untuk meminta obat pereda mual"

"kau yakin?" tanya Junsu dan dianggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan ne, aku sudah lapar" ucap Changmin dan langsung menarik lengan Junsu.

"hey! Pelan-pelan jangan menariku!" Jaejoong hanya melihat Junsu dan Changmin yag berkelakuan seperti anak kecil kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin sama-sama sedang menikmati makanannya, tidak berbeda dengan Yunho dan Yoochun yang tengah mengobrol dan masing-masing memegang gelas.

"yak au tahu? Baru saja ada yang pingsang di dekat ruang UKS.." ucap salah satu murid yang baru saja duduk dan tidak jauh dari meja Yunho.

"siapa memangnya?" tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Kim Jaejoong, tadi beberapa siswa sih ada yang langsung menggotongnya masuk kedalam ruang UKS, aneh sekali, biasanya dia terlihat baik-baik saja, malah sok jagoan"

Yunho yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan murid tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan ketika mendengar Jaejoong pingsan? Kita intip di chapter selanjutnya yah ^^ gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

Junsu dan Changmin sama-sama sedang menikmati makanannya, tidak berbeda dengan Yunho dan Yoochun yang tengah mengobrol dan masing-masing memegang gelas.

"yak au tahu? Baru saja ada yang pingsang di dekat ruang UKS.." ucap salah satu murid yang baru saja duduk dan tidak jauh dari meja Yunho.

"siapa memangnya?" tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Kim Jaejoong, tadi beberapa siswa sih ada yang langsung menggotongnya masuk kedalam ruang UKS, aneh sekali, biasanya dia terlihat baik-baik saja, malah sok jagoan"

Yunho yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan murid tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

**Chapter 8~**

Yunho yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan murid tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya lawan bicaranya lagi.

"aku tidak tahu, katanya sih wajahnya sedikit pucat" ucap orang itu lagi. Yunho kembali menatap Yoochun. Seangkan Yoochun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menaikan pundaknya. Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membayar pesanan makanan yang belum sempat dihabiskan dan langsung meninggalkan kantin.

"haaahhh aku di tinggal lagi" gerutu Yoochun kemudian menatap kearah meja Junsu dan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kapan-kapan aku kerumahmu ya, aku mau belajar" ucap Junsu menatap Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"iya kau datang saja, paling-paling aku minta tolong Yunho hyung untuk mengajari kita"

"ya udah berarti nanti ak-"

"ekhem, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Yoochun yang muncul dan menaruh mangkuk serta gelasnya.

"oh seonsangnim, boleh saja" ucap Changmin senang hati dan Yoochun langsung saja duduk disamping Junsu yang langsung sedikit menggeser tubuhnya "Yunho hyung kemana?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"dia pergi ketoilet dan langsung kembali ke ruang guru, padahal aku belum selesai makan" dengus Yoochun "ya, kau kenapa geser-geser?" tanya Yoochun heran melihat Junsu.

"aku mau geser saja seonsangnim"

"kau tidak suka aku duduk disini?"

"bukan begitu, kan tidak enak duduk terlalu dekat" ucap Junsu menjelaskan.

"aku mau pesan minuman lagi" ucap Changmin yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

'_Changmin-aaahhh kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku disini berdua'_ gerutu Junsu dalam hati dan sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Yoochun tenang-tenang saja dan mulai melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

CLEK

Yunho membuka pintu ruang UKS dimana Jaejoong tengah tertidur berbaring disalah satu ranjang dengan tenang tanpa ditemani siapapun. Yunho mulai mendekat menaruk kursi dan mulai duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Cukup lama Yunho hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah pemilik hidung bangir tersebut sampai mata doe itu terbuka.

"nngghh.." Jaejoong melenguh dan langsung memegang kepalanya "ini dimana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung tanpa menyadari Yunho ada disampingnya.

"tadi kau pingsan dan dibawa ke ruang UKS" jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong yang baru saja menyadari suara Yunho yang tepat berada disampingnya langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"apa aku salah jika ingin mengetahui keadaan orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabku saat ini?"

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"kau pingsan dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu"

"aku tidak apa-apa aku mau ke kelas" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan langsung turun dari ranjang.

"kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, kau membuatku bingung" ucap Yunho yang sudah bangun dan menahan tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"lepaskan aku!" pekik Jaejoong sedikit keras dan langsung menghempaskan lengan Yunho.

"aku ini peduli padamu, tidak bisa kau hargai aku sedikit?!" ucap Yunho yang sudah mulai geram.

"kau tidak perlu pedulikan aku seonsangnim" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah kesal saat melihat Yunho dan langsung berbalik badan.

"tatap aku jika bicara" ucap Yunho sambil membalikan badan Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya "dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab, percaya padaku dan berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, kau sudah dewasa Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong. jaejoong sendiri hanya diam menatap Yunho "kau percayakan?" mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya meangguk dengan pandangan yang sedikit ragu.

CLEK

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka dan menampakan Changmin yang langsung diam terpaku menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan saling menghadap dan Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menengok kearah Changmin. Tidak lama Jaejoong tersadar melihat kearah tangan Yunho yang masih berada di pundaknya langsung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dan mundur sedikit dari Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho malah bingung dengan gelagat Jaejoong.

"hyuuung, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"aku.. aku..aku mau ke kelas" ucap Jaejoong gugup dan salah tingkah, kemudian langsung meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaeng itu dalam ruang UKS.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Joongie? Dan dan sejak kapan kalian dekat? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?" Changmin malah langsung memberondongkan pertanyaan pada Yunho.

"aku hanya.. hanya mengecek keadaannya karena aku dengar seseorang membicarakannya dikantin" ucap Yunho sedikit berbohong.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, malah aku tahu dari orang lain" ucap Changmin bingung.

"apa itu mengganggumu? Tidak kan? Jadi jangan banyak tanya" ucap Yunho menjenggulkan kening Changmin dan langsung meninggalkannya.

"ya hyung. Kau masih berhutang jawaban padaku, kau berbohong kan, hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil menyeimbangkan langkah Yunho.

"berbohong untuk apa? Kau ini banyak tanya sekali" ucap Yunho yang mengacuhkan Changmin.

"kau kan dan Joongie selalu perang dingin, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian.. tadi.. itu…" ucap Changmin yang bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"aku tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Yunho yang masih cuek.

"hyuuuung, jangan bohongi aku, atau akan aku adukan pada umma" ancam Changmin.

"adukan apa? Apa sih yang kau tahu"

"hyuuuung, beritahu aku hyuuuung"

"ya Jung Changmin, sebentar lagi kau ada kelasku kan? Cepat masuk!" bentak Yunho.

"lihat saja, aku pasti akan tahu meski tidak kau beritahu! Awas loh" ucap Changmin sedikit ngambek dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"haaahhhhh, aku harus bagaimana kalau sudah begini" ucap Yunho mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

.

.

.

Changmin masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah kesal dan langsung saja duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sedang menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"hey kau kenapa, Chwang?" tanya Junsu heran melihat tingkah Changmin.

"ada yang harus aku introgasi" ucap Changmin enteng "ya, hyung. Aku mau bertanya padamu"

"hhhnnng" sahut Jaejoong malas.

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin langsung dengan wajah penasaran.

"jangan tanya aku yang macam-macam, Chwang. Aku sedang pusing" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"apa maksudmu hubungan?" tanya Junsu akhirnya.

"itu tuh, tadi dia berdua-duaan dengan Yunho hyung di UKS"

"berduaan dengan Jung seonsangnim? Apa kau serius?" tanya Junsu lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"kau tanya saja dia, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku kesal kenapa tidak jujur padaku?"

"aku bilang aku tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"lalu apa artinya Yunho hyung memegang pundakmu dan kalian berbicara berhadap-hadapan?"

"jangan tanya aku aku sedang pusiiiiiiiinnnggggg" rengek Jaejoong.

"baiklah, taoi kalian berdua masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, ingat itu" ucap Changmin tambah kesal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merapikan tasnya dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat, wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit pucat dan sesekali dia menyender pada tembok.

"temani aku beli komik ya" ucap Changmin.

"ayo saja, tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore, hyungmu kan memberikan tugas pada kita.

"hah, masalah tugas gampang, itu urusan nanti" ucap Changmin enteng "ya hyung. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"ani, kalian saja, aku merasa tidak enak badan"

"mmmm, kalau begitu kau pulang hati-hati ne? aku dan Junsu akan pergi lebih dulu"

"hhhmmm" sahut Jaejoong lagi.

"baiklah kami duluan ya, hyuuunng" ucap Changmin menarik lengan Junsu.

"ya pelan-pelan kau membuatku tersandung tadi!" bentak Junsu.

"kau bilang kan jangan sampai pulang terlalu sore, maka dari itu kita harus cepat" jawab Changmin yang masih menarik Junsu sampai menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Jaejoong mengambil tas punggungnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi. Jaejoong berjalan sendiri dengan wajah yang lesu dan terdapat keringat di keningnya.

"Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong berhenti saat mendengar suara bass yang cukup familiar ditelinganya kemudian Jaejoong menoleh kearah suara, kearah Yunho yang sudah berdiri melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"ada apa, seonsangnim?"

"bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"aku tidak bisa, aku mau pulang" ucap Jaejoong tidak semangat.

"hanya sebentar tidak lama"

"lalu bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"itu urusan gampang, yang jelas sekarang ikut aku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong tanpa persetujuan.

"seonsangnim! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai panik.

"Jung seonsangnim" panggil Ahra dari arah belakang. Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"kau mau kemana membawa anak ini?"

"aku punya nama Go seonsangnim" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"ya, kau. Tidak bisa kah kau sopan sedikit terhadap guru? Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"lagipula kau duluan yang tidak sopan mengatakan 'anak ini' aku kan punya nama"

"sudah cukup, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan. Hal seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan" ucap Yunho melerai keduanya. Dan Jaejoong langsung memasang wajah cemberut kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Yunho sedikit menghela nafas ketika melihat sikap labil Jaejoong "ada apa Ahra-shi? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak"

"bisa kau temani aku untuk mencari beberapa buku materi?"

"mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa. Lain waktu saja"

"tapi Jung seonsangnim, aku butuh buku itu untuk besok"

"tapi aku tid-"

"Jung seonsangnim, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai gerah melihat tingkah manja Ahra.

"ya, kau pikir kau siapa menyuruh-nyuruh Jung seonsangnim untuk pergi bersamamu?" tanya Ahra dengan ketus memajukan tubuhnya dan melotot kearah Jaejoong.

"bukan aku yang mengajaknya, tapi dia, kenapa kau yang sewot? Memang kau siapa?!" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai terlihat naik darah.

"ya kauuu!"

"sudah hentikan, ini masih dilingkungan sekolah, apa kalian berdua tidak malu?" ucap Yunho menjauhkan jarak antara Jaejoong dan Ahra.

"urus saja wanitamu itu, aku mau pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

"ya, Kim Jaejoong tunggu dulu" pekik Yunho yang langsung mengejar Jaejoong.

"Jung seonsangnim, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ahra yang juga mengikuti keduanya. Yunho yang menyadari kalau Ahra mengikutinya dan Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahra-shi. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa, lain waktu saja aku akan menemanimu, itupun jika aku ada waktu, kumohon"

"kau mau kemana? Terlebih apa hubungannya kau dengan anak itu, Jung seonsangnim?" tanya Ahra yang mulai geregetan.

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, maafkan aku" ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Ahra yang langsung memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, tunggu" pinta Yunho yang langsung menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong yang akan menaiki sepedanya.

"ada apa lagi? Bukankah kau mau pergi dengan nenek sihir itu? Aku mau pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah kesal.

"kali ini aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku tidak pergi dengannya, sekarag kau ikut aku" ucap Yunho meohon dan Jaejoong hanya diam "pleaseeee"

"tapi ingat aku ikut denganmu itu karena terpaksa Jung seonsangni"

"terserah apa katamu, kau tunggu disini aku akan mengambil motorku" ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan menendang-nengdang batu yang berada didekatnya.

Tidak lama Yunho muncul dengan motornya dan berhenti dihadapan Jaejoong sang sudah berjoong dan menopang dagunya.

"cepat naik" ucap yunho singkat melihat Jaejoong yang berjongkok.

"helm untukku mana?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengubah posisinya dri berjongkok.

"aku tidak membawanya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan perlindungan kepalaku?"

"sudah lah, jangan banyak tanya dan jangan membuang waktu" Jaejoong mulai kesal lagi langsung bangun dan naik keatas motor Yunho "pagangan" Jaejoong tidak menyahut dan tidak memegang jaket Yunho "ya sudah terserah" ucap Yunho yang langsung memacu motornya.

"ya! pelan-pelan jika baru jalan!" jerit Jaejoong dari belakang dan langsung memegangi jaket yang Yunho kenakan "menyebalkan sekali sih jadi orang, udah menyebalkan, seenaknya saja, hidup pula" geruta Jaejoong.

"apa yang kau katakan" tanya Yunho yang tidak jelas mendengar ocehan Jaejoong.

"diam dan fokuskan matamu pada jalan!" bentak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung menghentikan laju motornya dengan sedikit mendadak didepan sebuah apotik dan membuat kepala Jaejoong membentur helmnya.

DUK!

"AW!"

"ya kau, jangan sampai mengantuk jika dimotor"

"aku tidak mengantuk, kau saja yang bodoh mengerem mendadak! Tidak lihat kalau aku tidak memakai helm?!" ucap Jaejoong yang masih jengkel "dan untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Jeejoong yang semakin bingung melihat apotik didepannya.

"ada yang ingin aku beli dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung saja turun dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong diatas motor yang miring ketika ditinggal pemiliknya.

Yunho langsung masuk kedalam aotik tersebut dan sedikit melihat-lihat.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya seorang apoteker.

"aku membutuhkan…..."

Jaejoong menunggu dengan kesal diatas motor, bisa-bisanya seorang guru berkelakuakn seperti Yunho yang menjengkelkan dan memperlakukan murid sesuka hatinya. Tidak lama Yunho keluar dengan membawa sebuah kantung pelastik kecil ditangannya.

"apa yang baru saja kau beli?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit penasaran.

"kau tidak perlu tahu" ucap Yunho yang langsung menaiki motornya lagi "pegangan yang erat" Jaejoong kali ini menuruti kata Yunho dan langsung memegang jaket Yunho. Kemudian Yunho langsung melajukan motornya lagi.

Dalam perjalan Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan arah pikiran gurunya itu. Kenapa mereka harus kembali ke sekolah, padahal dia bilang mau mengajaknya pergi. Yunho langsung memarkirkan motornya dengan asal disebelah sepeda Jaejoong karena sekolah sudah sepi dari semua penghuninya.

"turun" Jaejoong menurut untuk turun dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

"sonsangnim, kenapa kau membawaku kembali kesekolah? Kau bilang kita akan pergi?"

"jangan banyak tanya sekarang kau ikut aku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku di sekolah atau semacamnya seperti malam itu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"pikiranmu kotor juga ternyata, aku tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Yunho yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"lantas untuk apa kita kesini"

"kubilang jangan banyak bertanya" ucap Yunho lagi sambil membawa Jaejoong masuk kesalah satu toilet sekolah.

"kk kau? mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai merasa takut.

"kau tidak dengar kalau aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi denganmu" ucap Yunho sambl memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan kantung pelastik yang masih dibawanya.

"lalu apa?"

"ini, kau pakai ini" ucap Yunho mengeluarkan sebuat tespack dalam kantung pelastik.

"ini? Untuk apa?" tanya Jeejoong yang masih tidak mengerti.

"kau itu bodoh atau polos sih? Kau cukup masuk kedalam bilik, dan kenakan tespack itu pana air kencingmu" ucap Yunho.

"tapi aku tida ingin kencing sekarang"

"lakukan apa saja, yang penting kau kencing, sudah sana" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam bilik.

"tapi-"

"aku akan menunggu disini" ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong dan langsung menutup pintu bilik.

"apa sih maumu? Kau membuatku pusing saja, aku mau pulang juga" gerutu Jaejoong dari dalam bilik. Yunho hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar setia setiap gerutuan Jaejoong yang keluar dari dalam bilik.

"sudah belum? Kenapa lama sekali? Atau akan aku dobrak pintu ini?" ucap Yunho sedikit mengusili Jaejoong.

"nanti dulu! Aku sedang merapikan celanaku! Awas saja kau berani mendobraknya akan ku hajar kau sekalipun kau adalah guruku!" omel Jaejoong.

"maka dari itu cepat keluar"

"ya! aku sudah" uap Jaejoong sambil keuar dari bilik "ini, dan lakukan lah sesukamu dengan benda aneh itu" uca Jaejoong sambil memberikan alat tespack tersebut pada Yunho. Yunho langsung mengambil alat tespack tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong dan mulai memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajah Yunho yang tadinya terlihat santai ini berubah menjadi tegang dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat tespack tersebut.

"Jung, seonsangnim?" tanya Jaejoong yang nampak khawatir. Yunho langsung melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih terlihat terkejut "kau? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit takut dengan cara Yunho memandangnya "ya, Jung sensangnim! Jangan menakutiku!" ucap Jaejoong lagi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tahu maksud ini apa?" tanya Yunho menunjukkan dua garis merah pada tespack.

"ga garis apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"garis iniiiii… kau hamil, dan itu salahku" ucap Yunho lemas.

"apa kau bilang?! Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Aku masih sekolah!" bentak Jaejoong dengan wajah panik.

"kita jaga rahasia ini jangan sampai ada yang tahu, kau sebntar lagi ujian kan? Jadi jangan khawatirkan masalah itu akau yang akan mengurusnya, kau cukup tutup mulut" ucap Yunho yang tidak kalah panik.

"lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada orangtuaku, seonsangniiimmmm"

"aku yang akan membantumu menjelaskannya"

"sekarang kau aku antar pulang, dan akan aku antar jemput sekolah mulai besok agar tidak mengganggu konidisimu" ucap Yunho menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"itu sama saja kau dan aku mau membocorkan masalah ini dengan semua orang melihatku datang kesekolah bersamamu, itu sama saja akan mengundang pertanyaan" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menampakkan wajah stress.

"kau akan aku turunkan agak jauh dari sekolah dan kau bisa berjalan kaki"

"apa kau bilang?! Enak saja! Lebih baik aku naik sepeda" ucap Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan ucapan Yunho.

"tapi itu bisa membahayakan kondisi kandunganmu!" bentak Yunho.

"kau begitu gugurkan saja dan semunya kan beres" ucap Jaejoong yang mendapatkan solusi buntu.

"tidak! awas saja jika kau berani melakukannya, akan kuhabisi kau" ucap Yunho sedikit mengancam.

"nn neee" ucap Jaejoong yang takut dengan ucapan tajam Yunho.

Pokoknya sekarang kau ikuti saja dengan apa yang aku katakan dan tidak ada bantahan, dan kau harus tutup mulut soal ini termasuk pada Changmin dan Junsu arasseo?"

"a ara" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"sekarang kau aku antar pulang, dan akan aku antar jemput sekolah mulai besok agar tidak mengganggu konidisimu" ucap Yunho menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"itu sama saja kau dan aku mau membocorkan masalah ini dengan semua orang melihatku datang kesekolah bersamamu, itu sama saja akan mengundang pertanyaan" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menampakkan wajah stress.

"kau akan aku turunkan agak jauh dari sekolah dan kau bisa berjalan kaki"

"apa kau bilang?! Enak saja! Lebih baik aku naik sepeda" ucap Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan ucapan Yunho.

"tapi itu bisa membahayakan kondisi kandunganmu!" bentak Yunho.

"kau begitu gugurkan saja dan semunya kan beres" ucap Jaejoong yang mendapatkan solusi buntu.

"tidak! awas saja jika kau berani melakukannya, akan kuhabisi kau" ucap Yunho sedikit mengancam.

"nn neee" ucap Jaejoong yang takut dengan ucapan tajam Yunho.

"pokoknya sekarang kau ikuti saja dengan apa yang aku katakan dan tidak ada bantahan, dan kau harus tutup mulut soal ini termasuk pada Changmin dan Junsu arasseo?"

"a ara" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

**Chapter 9~**

Yunho langsung mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, Jaejoong hanya diam memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan tubuhnya yang duduk menempel pada tubuh Yunho, salahkan Yunho yang tidak melepas tangan Jaejoong agar tetap memeluk perutnya. Sedangkan Yunho membawa motornya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

"seonsangnim, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku tidak betah jika harus seperti ini terus" teriak Jaejoong dari belakang.

"jangan bicara jika sedang dimotor, aku tidak dengar, percuma saja kau bicara sampai mulutmu berbusa itu akan sia-sia" ucap Yunho.

"ck!" Jaejoong malah menarik-narik tangannya sendiri agar terlepas dari cengkraman Yunho.

"diam! Ini sedang di jalan, jangan bahayakan diri kita" bentak Yunho lagi.

Selama dalam perjalannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama saling adu mulut meskipun terkadang tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan satu sama lain. Dan sesekali Jaejoong yang mulai kesal mencubit perut Yunho hingga Yunho memekik dan berbalik mencengram dengan keras lengan Jaejoong. Tidak berlangsung lama aksi adu saling cubit dan mencengkram karena Yunho sudah menghentikan laju motornya tepat di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung saja turun dari motor Yunho.

"kenapa aku harus memelukmu?! Kau modus kan?"ucap Jaejoong menuduh.

"dengar, jika kau tidak di perlakukan seperi itu, mana mau kau berpegangan dengan benar? Aku juga tidak mau sampai kau tertidur sama seperti saat waktu itu, dan aku juga tidak mau mengantarmu sampai kedalam kamarmu"

"siapa suruh kau mengantarkanku sampai kamar"

TUK!

"yaish! Jangan menjitak kepalaku!" ucap Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak.

"itu semua karena ulahmu yang susah bangun"

"terserah, sekarang bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarnya kesini"

"lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada orang tuaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai bingung membuat Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya sekarang"

"apa? Sekarang?! Kau gila? Aku takuuuutttt.."

"untuk apa takut? Itu biar aku yang urus" ucap Yunho dan langsung turun dari motornya.

"kau? Mau apa turun?"

"tentu saja untuk menjelaskan kepada orang tuamu"

"sekarang? Aku takut, seonsangnim" rengek Jaejoong.

"sudahlah jangan buang banyak waktuku" ucap Yunho yang kemudian langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"aaa.. seonsangnim jangaaaannnn" rengekan Jaejoong semakin menjadi ketika Jaejoong mulai menarik-narik tanganya sendiri.

"kalau dijelaskan lebih lama lagi aku justru lebih takut jika orang tuamu akan marah semakin besar nantinya" Jaejoong muali berhenti berontak dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tapi lindungi aku jika aku kena marah ne, janji pokoknya"

"ya, dan berhenti cerewet ikuti saja" ucap Yunho dan kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong.

TOK TOK TOK

"seonsangnim, kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang merasa dadanya mulai dag dig dug dengan posisinya sekarang.

"diam dan kau cukup ikuti"

CLEK

Pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka dan menampakan umma Kim yang sedang menggendong seorang balita yang tengah masukan jari-jarinya kedalam mulut.

"oh, Jung seonsangnim. Kau mengantar Joongie lagi? Apa dia membuat masalah disekolah tadi?"

"umma, kenapa membawa anak nakal itu lagi? Nanti dia malah mengganggu Joongie"

"kau ini, dia hanya anak kecil, wajar jika dia nakal. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Dia juga mengganggumu itu karena dia suka denganmu. Kasihan orang tuanya tengah bekerja dan menitipkan dia pada umma" ucap umma Kim. Jaejoong melirik kearah balita yang tengah cengar cengir kearahnya "Jung seonsangnim, mari masuk" ucap umma Kim yang langsung masuk terlebih dahulu. Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho masuk dengan masih memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"silahkan duduk Jung seonsangnim" ucap umma Kim lagi kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa "Joongie-ah. kau ambilkan minum untuk gurumu"

"ah tidak udah, aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan anda" ucap Yunho.

"mm, baiklah. Ya, kau jaga Taemin dulu"

"apa? Aku? Menjaganya? Shireo!" ucap Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah.

"kau! Jika berani melanggar, umma potong uang jajanmu disekolah"

"yayaya baiklah" ucap Jaejoong yang ogah-ogahan menggendong Taemin dan membawanya ke lantai atas kamarnya "ya Taemin-ah, jangan menjambak rambutkuuuuuuuuuu" rengek Jaejoong sambil menaiki anak tangga.

"haaahhh, anak itu memang seperti itu jika bertemu anak kecil. Bagaimana jika dia mempunyai anak nantinya" tanpa sadar Yunho menelan ludahnya ketika umma Kim mengucapkan kata 'anak' pada kalimatnya "ah, seonsangnim, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

"itu, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padaku dan Jaejoong" ucap Yunho yang mulai bingung menyusun kata.

"hal apa? Apa ini mengenai hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya umma Kim "apa maksudmu, kalian berdua tengah menjalin hubungan? Kalau memang seperti itu aku juga senang, sepertinya kau adalah orang yang tenaggung jawab, Jun seonsangnim" ungkap umma Kim panjang lebar.

"ah, ya.. kami memang tengah menjalin hubungan" ucap Yunho yang sedikit berbohong "tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"lalu? Kau santai saja, aku tidak akan marah" pernyataan umma Kim justru membuat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"haahhh, mianhae, Jaejoong, Jaejoong tengah hamil" ucap Yunho dengan suara pelan.

"a apa? Kau bicara apa seonsangnim?" tanya umma Kim yang merasa kaget.

"aku aku minta maaf, aku juga tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan kabur dari masalah ini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya agar pihak sekolah tidak mengetahui prihal ini, karena sebelum perut Jaejoong membesar, dia akan melaksanakan ujian. Kumohon jangan membuatnya merasa tertekan"

"aku mengerti. Aku juga sebenarnya menginginkan seorang cucu tapi tidak secepat ini. Dan aku harus bagaimana mengatakan ini pada suamiku?"

"kumohon bantu kami, aku berjanji tidak akan lari, sungguh" umma Kim bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lantai atas kamar Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mengikuti arah langkah kaki umma Kim.

Dibukanya sedikit pintu kamar Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan Jaejoong yang tengah berbarin dan Taemin yang tengah menindih tubuhnya dan menarik-narik baju seragam Jaejoong.

"ada apa Taemin-aahhhh" bukannya menjawab Taemin malah tersenyum kearahnya "kalau dilihat-lihat kau lucu juga ya" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Taemin tinggi-tinggi dan membuat Taemin tertawa riang.

"apa Joongie bisa melewatinya?"

"percayakan dia padaku, mulai besok, aku yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah sampai dia pulang, dia dalam pengawasanku" umma Kim melihat kearah Yunho.

"kumohon jaga Joongie ku"

"aku pasti akan menjaganya, boleh aku bicara padanya sebentar?"

"ne aku akan menunggu dibawah" ucap umma Kim yang langsung saja turun.

CLEK

JAejoong dan Taemin sama-sama langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yunho yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Jaejoong sendiri langsung memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk sambil memangku Taemin.

"boleh aku masuk?" Jaejoong hany mengangguk pelan dan Yunho langsung masuk.

"duduklah seonsangnim" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ramah. Yunho langsung saja memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong "bagaimana?"

"kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, ummamu setuju untuk membantu kita merahasiakan ini, dan akan membicarakan ini dengan appamu"

"umma tidak marah?"

"mungkin saja dia sedikit kecewa, kau tahu? Dia juga menginginkan seorang cucu, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku seonsangnim"

"kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, aku yang akan mengurusnya, kau hanya tinggal mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Aku yakin perutmu itu tidak akan membesar sampai kau menyelesaikan ujian"

"sungguh?"

"kau bisa pegang kata-kataku" Jaejoong kembali menatap dalam mata Yunho mencari kebenaran "aku pasti akan menepati janjiku" ucap Yunho sambil memegang pipi kiri Jaejoong "kau tahu? Kau itu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja" seketika wajah Jaejoong langsung memanas dan Jaejoong tahu pasti wajahnya sudah memerah.

"aku ini namja, dan aku tampan, seonsangnim" sengit Jaejoong.

"tapi kau itu kan akan menjadi umma"

"apa yang kau bicarakan" sungut Jaejoong yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho.

"lihat, kita sudah seperti keluarga kecil kan?" ucap Yunho sambil melirik kearah Taemin yang menatapnya bingung. Jaejoong melirik sebentar kearah Taemin, hatinya sedikit luluh ketika melihat wajah polos seorang anak kecil. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang satu sama lain dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Tanpa sadar Yunho justru mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa inchi dari wajah Jaejoong. perlahan bibir hati itu menyentuh bibir cherry di depannya. Ciuman lembut mewarnai keheningan dalam kamar. Perlahan Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Taemin kecil hanya memandang dengan tatapan polos pada kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Jaejoong tersadar karena gerakan kecil yang dibuat Taemin dan langsung membuka matanya kembali dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari hadapan Yunho.

"a apa yang kita lakukan, disini ada anak kecil" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"apa anak sekecil ini akan mengerti? Tidak kan?"

"kalau dia tidak mengerti kau akan melakukan hal yang lebih begitu?! Enak saja, cepat keluar dari kamarku"

"baiklah anak manja, aku akan turun dan pulang" ucap Yunho sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi berdiri "dan jaga calon uri aegya jika aku sedang tidak ada" ucap Yunho yang langsung melengos pergi.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah ketika membayangkan kembali bibirnya dan juga bibir milik Yunho menyatu. Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan langsung menatap perutnya yang masih sangat rata dan perlahan memegangnya.

Sedangkan Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat umma Kim yang sudah duduk bersama appa Kim yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Yunho sedikit menatap horror pandangan mata appa Kim yang meliriknya.

" " sapa Yunho yang berusaha menutupi wajah tegangnya.

Appa Kim langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"apa benar dengan yang istriku bahwa kau yang telah mengahamili putraku?"

"itu, mianhae. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan" ucap Yunho sedikit gugup.

"dia masih sekolah, apa kau tidak berfikir akan hal itu?"

"a aku tahu, dan aku disini untuk menjelaskannya pada kalian, urusan itu aku yang akan mengurusnya, sebelum perut Jaejoong membesar, dia sudah melaksanakan ujian sekolah dan setelah itu, bolehkah aku bertanggung jawab untuk menikahinya?"

"apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu itu? Apa kau bisa menjaga putraku? Kau bilang ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan" tanya appa Kim.

"aku akan berusaha untuk menjaganya, aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang sudah aku buat"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, aku pegang kata-katamu"

"aku juga menitipkan Jaejoong dan juga bayinya selama aku tidak bersamanya" umma dan appa Kim sama-sama mengangguk "kalau begitu aku permisi pulang" ucap Yunho dan berjalan menuju pintu luar

"aku mau melihat anak itu" ucap appa Kim yang langsung naik kearah kamar Jaejoong.

"yeobo, jangan marahi diaaaaa" teriak umma Kim dari bawah.

Appa Kim masih terus berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Jaejoong menengok saat tengah menepuk-nepuk Taemin yang tidur dipundaknya. Seketika pandangan appa Kim yang semula akan marah langsung luluh melihat pola tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti memiliki naluri keibuan.

"appa?"

"Joongie-ah, appa dan umma ingin bicara. Bisa kau turun kebawah?"

"ne, tunggu sebentar sampai Taemin benar-benar tertidur" ucap Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"setelah itu cepatlah turun kebawah" ucap appa Kim lagi dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya setelah benar-benar menidurkan Taemin sendiri didalam kamarnya dan juga setelah mengganti baju. Jaejoong berjalan dengan kaku dan dapat dirasakan jika tangannya kini mulai dingin karena merasa gugup. Setelah sampai dihadapan kedua orang tuanya Jaejoong lagsung duduk dan menunduk.

"jangan tundukan kepalamu jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang tuamu" ucap appa Kim dan Jaejoong langsung menatap kedua orang tuanya "sejujurnya appa merasa sangat kecewa dengan hal yang kalian berdua lakukan"

"tapi appa, ini ini kecelakaan"

"aku tahu dan dia sudah menjelaskannya tadi, lalu apa kau siap jika melepas masa mudamu dengan menjadi seorang umma nantinya" tanya appa Kim yang membuat Jaejoong diam sejenak dan menarik nafas.

"nn ne, aku akan siap apapun yang terjadi" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"appa tidak ingin dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya, fokuskan dirimu pada ujian dan calon bayimu, setelah kau lulus. Dia berjanji akan menikahimu"

"tapi appa-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian"

"ne" ucap Jaejoong pasrah.

"sudah lah jangan perpanjang masalah ini. Joongie-ah, cepat makan isi perutmu" ucap umma Kim melerai.

"ne umma" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah lelah dan juga lesu. Yunho melempar tasnya dengan sembarang keatas sofa.

"kau kenapa Yun?" tanya umma Jung yang muncul dari dalam dapur.

"aku tidak apa-apa umma" jawab Yunho malas sambil membuka beberapa kancig kemejanya "aku mau istirahat dulu, aku lelah" ucap Yunho yang langsung berjalan kekamarnya.

Changmin yang tidak sengaja melihat kedatangan Yunho dari dalam kamarnya langsung melesat keluar dan mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"ya! mau apa kau? Cepat keluar aku mau istirahat" bentang Yunho.

"kau dari mana?" tanya Changmin.

"aku ada urusan"

"urusan apa sampai pulang lama seperti ini? Ingat yak au masih berhutang penjelasan padaku soal tadi di sekolah"

"apa itu penting bagimu? Sudah sana keluar aku mau tidur" ucap Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"jelas saja penting, beraninya kalian menyembunyikan itu dariku. Apa kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong sampai sempat-sempatnya kalian berduaan dalam ruang UKS?" tuduh Changmin.

"kalau ya kenapa?" tanya Yunho menantang.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, justru itu bagus aku bisa mempunyai kakak ipar yang yeoppo sepertinya hehehe"

"aku sudah jujurkan padamu, sekarang kau pergi dari sini"

"tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah Joongie sangat tidak suka padamu?"

"apa kau pikir orang akan selamanya membenci? Bisa saja kan dia berubah pikiran. Sudah sana pergi, mengganggu saja" Yunho kembali mendorong tubuh Changmin dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"dasar menyebalkan" geru Changmin dan kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

Yunho sedikit menghela nafas setelah berhasil membohongi Changin. Dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan kangsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Yunho sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah saat dirinya menyentuh pipi mulus dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil gulingnya dan langsung memeluknya dan tersenyum senang kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan diam. Suasana sarapan kali ini tersara sedikit kaku setelah kejadian kemarin.

TOK TOK

"biara aku yang buka" ucap umma Kim yang meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

CLEK

"Jung seonsangnim?"

"annyeong, aku datang untuk menjemput Jaejoong untuk berangkat kesekolah sesuai janjiku kemarin" ucap Yunho tersenyum kaku.

"kau mau ikut sarapan dulu?"

"ah tidak usah, aku sudah sarapan tadi, apa Jaejoong sudah selesai?"

"masuklah dulu akan aku panggilkan"

"aku tunggu disini saja"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" umma Kim langsung berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Joongie-ah, cepat selesaikan makanmu, Jung seonsangnim sudah menunggumu diluar"

"uhuk!" Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho disebutkan dalam percakapan langsung tersedak dan cepat-cepat mengambil air.

"pelankan makanmu" ucap appa Kim mengingatkan.

"mmm.. aku sudah selesai aku berangkat dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membersihkan mulutnya dan bangkit mengambil tasnya "dah umma dah appa" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup kedua pipi orang tuanya dan berlari menuju pintu utama.

"Joongie! Jangan berlari!" bentak umma Kim dan Jaejoong langsung menghentikan larinya untuk berjalan biasa.

"seonsangnim" panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"ayo kita harus segera berangkat" ucap yunho yang jalan lebih dulu dan diikuti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam dengan memeluk tubuh Yunho. Yunho sendiri ikut diam dan memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan. Yunho meminggirkan motornya dan mulai berhenti.

"turunlah, kau tinggal jalan saja kan" JAejoong hanya menuruti dan turun.

"tapi itu lumayan jauuuuhhhh"

"kau mau orang lain curiga? Jika Changmin bertanya kau jawab saja kalau kita pacaran" ucap Yunho yang kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"YA! BERHENTI!" teriak Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang menjauh "DASAR MANUSIA MENYEBALKAN!" teriak JAejoong yang pagi-pagi sudah dibuat kesal dan mengundang pandangan dari beberapa orang yang lalulalang "apa kalian lihat-lihat?!" ucap JAejoong dengan nada ketus dan tajam kemudian langsung melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Changmin langsung memarkirkan sepedanya ketika sampai. Dilihatnya salah satu sepeda Jaejoong yang masih setia berada di tempat.

"dia sudah datang? Tumben sekali, habis minum obat apa dia sudah sampai jam segini" ucap Changmin dan langsung mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ya Changmin-ah" panggil Jaejoong dari belakang dan Changmin langsung menengokkan kepalanya.

"hyung? Kupikir kau sudah sampai kelas, darimana saja kau?"

"aku, oh aku tadi habis ke toko permen diluar sebentar" bohong Jaejoong.

"ya hyung, aku mau tanya, memang benar kau dan Yunho hyung pacaran?"

"apa?"

"jawab dengan jujur…."

'_jika Changmin bertanya kau jawab saja kalau kita pacaran'_ kata-kata Yunho masih teringat hangat dalam otaknya dan Jaejoong langsung saja menatap Changin.

"ka kalau memang iya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku, lagi pula kan itu bisa jadi pencerahan disekolah, mengingat kau dan Yunho hyung selalu berseteru, bukankah akan membuat suasana baru jika kalian menunjukkan bahwa kalian benar-benar pacaran, iya kan?"

"itu hanya akan mengundang pandangan aneh, sudah lah aku mau masuk" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan didepan Changmin.

"memangnya kau dekat sejak kapan, hyung?"

"kau itu banyak tanya ya, sekali lagi kau bertanya akan kutarik bibirmu itu" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai jengkel mungkin karena terbawa oleh kondisi kehamilannya.

"Kim Jaejoong" panggil Ahra dari belakang.

"hah dia lagi" gerutu Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"hyung, Ahra seonsangnim memanggilmu"

"biar saja" ucap Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"ya, berhenti jika kau dipanggil" ucap Ahra yang langsung membalikan tubuh Jaejoong "kemarin kau pergi dari mana dengan Jung seonsangnim?" tanya Ahra yang tiba-tiba saja sewot.

"memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai Jung seonsangnim harus bilang padamu dia habis dari mana bersamaku" jawab Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah "kau bukan siapa-siapanya kan, aku kekasihnya. Kau mau apa sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung blak blakan.

"apa kau bilang? Berani-beraninya kau mengaku-aku"

"aku tidak mengada-ada, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Jung seonsangnim kalau mau. Dan sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari dia mulai sekarang" ucap Jaejoong semakin sengit.

"hyung sudah ayo kita kekelas" rengek Changmin yang mulai takut.

"kau diam! Jika mau pergi ke kelasmu pergi sendiri" ucap Ahra sambil menunjuk Changmin.

"ya jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang guru dengan tidak menunjuk jika bicara" ucap JAejoong menyingkirkan tangan Ahra.

"aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan ucapanmu yang mengaku-aku kau adalah kekasihnya, karena aku tahu kau bukanlah type yang diinginkan Yunho" ucap Ahra yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong karena sudah mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari beberapa murid.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan melihat Ahra yang pergi meninggalkannya dan juga Changmin yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang.

"hyung sudah lah ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Changmin yang langsung menarik langan Jaejoong.

Setelah sampai kedalam kelas Jaejoong langsung dikerubungi oleh beberapa orang satu kelasnya dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"kalian mau apa?"

"apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Jung sensangnim?"

"aku aku?"

"kalau memang tidak kenapa Go seonsangnim sampai marah-marah bergitu?"

"ya kalian semua menyingkir dari sini, kalian membuat tempat ini sesak tahu" ucap Changmin mengusir beberapa orang yang mengerubungi tempatnya.

"ya? ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu yang baru saja datang.

"Junsu-ah, bantu aku untuk mengusir mereka" jawab Changmin.

"tapi ada apa ini?"

"hey hey cepat kembali ketempat masing-masing, Jung seonsangnim dataaang" emndengar peringatan dari salah satu temannya membuat beberapa orang berkumpul pada menja Jaejoong mmbubarkan diri dan kembali kemeja masing-masing.

Yunho masuk dengan santai kedalam kelas dan wajahnya mulai kelihatan bingung melihat pandangan aneh dari seisi kelas yang menatapnya.

"ya, ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Yunho bingung.

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"ya kalian semua menyingkir dari sini, kalian membuat tempat ini sesak tahu" ucap Changmin mengusir beberapa orang yang mengerubungi tempatnya.

"ya? ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu yang baru saja datang.

"Junsu-ah, bantu aku untuk mengusir mereka" jawab Changmin.

"tapi ada apa ini?"

"hey hey cepat kembali ketempat masing-masing, Jung seonsangnim dataaang" emndengar peringatan dari salah satu temannya membuat beberapa orang berkumpul pada menja Jaejoong mmbubarkan diri dan kembali kemeja masing-masing.

Yunho masuk dengan santai kedalam kelas dan wajahnya mulai kelihatan bingung melihat pandangan aneh dari seisi kelas yang menatapnya.

"ya, ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Yunho bingung.

**Chapter 10~**

"ya, ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"seonsangniiimmmm" seseorang langsung mengacungkan tanganya dan Yunho langsung melihat kearahnya "apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya salah satu muridnya tanpa basa basi.

"ap apa?" Yunho mulai bingung dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dengan cara duduk bersandar hingga tubuhnya sedikit tertutup oleh meja.

"hampir semua orang sudah tahu seonsangniiimmm"

"siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakannya saat dia bertengkar dengan Go seonsangnim?"

"apa kau bilang?" Yunho kembali melihat kearah Jaejoong "semua diam! Jangan ada yang bicarakan itu lagi dan kita akan mulai pelajaran" ucap Yunho untuk mengurangi pertanyaan yang selanjutnya akan terlontar.

"seonsangniiimm" seseorang kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"aku bilang diam karena kita akan memulai pelajaran!" bentak Yunho lagi dan seketika semua isi kelas langsung diam.

Selama pelajaran tidak ada yang berani berbicara sedikitpun. Pasalnya Yunho kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak santai bahkan pada Jaejoong sekalipun. Semua murid hanya diam dan memperhatikan meskipun sesekali Ynho membentak karena mendengar ada yang berbisik.

"pelajaran jam pertama selesai, kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing dirumah" ucap Yunho dingin dan langsung meerapikan buku yang dibawanya.

"mau kemana kau Kim Jaejoong, ikut aku sekarang" uap Yunho ektika melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang akan meninggalkan kelas.

"aku mau ke kantin, aku lapar" ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit mulai cuek.

"tidak sebelum kau menyelesaikan masalahmu denganku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik tanganya.

"seonsangniiiimmm Jaejoong mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Junsu.

"sudah biarkan saja mereka, aku yakin hyungku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya" ucap Changmin kemudian menarik tangan Junsu keluar kelas.

Sementara Yunho masih saja menarik lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemana langkah Yunho akan berhenti. Setelah sampai di sudut sekolah yang sangat sepi dan kemungkinan tidak akan ada yang menemukan mereka, Yunho langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur tembok gedung dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya.

"akh!" ringis Jaejoong "bisa kah kau lembut sedikit padaku?!" bentak Jaejoong langsung.

"bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya?! Kenapa kau sebarkan?! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Yunho tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jaejoong sendiri mulai menampakan kilatan marah pada matanya.

"kau tidak pikir apa, wanita gila itu terus mengikutimu, dan bertanya kemana kau pergi bersamamu! Kau pikir aku suka jika aku di bentak-bentak di depan orang banyak! Kau pikir aku suka dia dekat-dekat denganmu?!"

"tapi bukan berarti kau membocorkannya kan?" ucap Yunho yang sedikit melunak ketikan Jaejoong mulai emosi.

"bela saja dia! Aku benci denganmu!" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan hendak meninggalkannya.

"tunggu dulu kau mau kemana?" Yunho langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"ck! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit berontak.

"baiklah, maafkan aku, karena semua orang sudah terlanjur mengetahui hubungan kita, bukankah akan sedikit aneh jika kita tidak berjalan bersama?"

"aku tidak mau, kau saja sana sendiri" jawab Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"aku janji aku tidak akan dekat-dekat denganya lagi dan berhentilah marah padaku"

"dan kau berhenti untuk membentakku"

"iya iya aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi" ucap Yunho mengalah "ke kantin? Kau butuh makan untuk nutrisi uri aegya" ucap Yunho lebut dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"aku bukan anak manja" ucap Jaejoong dengan sombong saat Yunho memberikan tangannya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"tunggu, kau itu dalam pengawasanku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"ish, bisa kan kalu kita berjalan tanpa harus kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"tidak bisa" ucap Yunho yang masih saja berjalan dan memasuki koridor sekolah.

"kau lihat mereka semua memandangi kita? Aku tidak suka jika dipandang seperti itu"

"jangan pedulikan mereka, karena kau adalah kekasihku sekarang"

"apa kau bilang?"

"sudah lah jangan banyak bicara" ucap Yunho yang masih saja menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"mwo?! Kau bilang kalau Jung seonsangnim berpacran dengan Jaejoong? apa tidak salah? mereka kan-"

"aku tidak bohong, Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, bahkan tadiii sebelum kau sampai disekolah, Jaejoong hyung beradu mulut dengan Go seonsangnim"

"hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"entahlah, Go seonsangnim sendiri yang memulainya"

"hey! Lihat Jung seonsangnim" ucap Junsu kemudian Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang datang dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. tidak hanya mereka berdua yang melihat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong, tetapi juga hampir seluruh isi kantin menatap kearah mereka berdua.

Yunho sendiri membawa Jaejoong duduk sedikit jauh dari meja yang di duduki oleh Changmin dan Junsu.

"huh, mentang-mentang sudah pacaran saja, membawa Jaejoong hyung jauh dari kita, maunya hanya berdua-duaan" gerutu Changmin sedikit kesal. Pandangannya masih memandang kearah Yunho yang mulai memesan makanan untuknya.

"biarkan saja mereka, mungkin saja ingin menikmati masa-masa berdua, kan ada waktunya Jaejoong bersama kita, jika Jung seonsangnim tidak ada"

"tapi kan dia merebut teman yeoppoku" cicit Changmin yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sementara dimeja yang menjadi pusat perhatian, Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang melakukan protes dengan sedikit menggerutu pada Yunho.

"kenapa kau memesan cukup banyak makanan, seonsangnim? Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"tentu saja kau, kita akan makan bersama, ingat yang ada dalam perutmu" bisik Yunho sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Jaejoong membuat beberapa orag yang berada dalam kantin merasa iri dengan adegan tersebut.

"ya Yunho, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kemari?" protes Yoochun yang tiba-tiba sana muncul.

"pergilah, jangan ganggu kami di sini dan cari tempat lain" bukannya mempersilahkan duduk, Yunho malah terang-terangan mengusir Yoochun.

"kau kenapa-"

"sudah sana cari tempat lain" ucap Yunho lagi sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yoochun sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"hish menyebalkan sekali sih, ada apa dengannya" gerutu Yoochun yang justru langsung duduk di meja yang sama dengan Changmin dan Junsu.

"loh? Kenapa kau duduk disini sonsangnim?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" sungut Yoochun "ya, Changmin-ah, kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa seluruh isi sekolah bisa tahu tentang hal ini?"

"entahlah aku pusing, seonsangnim. Jaejoong sendiri yang membocorkannya saat beradu mulut dengah Go seonsangnim" ucap Changmin apa adanya.

"pantas saja tadi Ahra tampangnya seperti habis kebakaran jenggot"

"maksudnya?" tanya Changmin dan Junsu berbarengan.

"tadi dia masuk ke dalam ruang guru sambil marah-marah, sudah lah aku lapar" ucap Yoochun yang langsung pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Sementara di meja lain, Yunho tengah memaksa Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti terganggu untuk makan dengan mendekatkan sebuah sendok kearah mulut Jaejoong.

"aku bisa makan sendiri seonsangniiimmmm. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku malu" ucap Jaejoong.

"aku kan hanya ingin memanjakanmu" ucap Yunho yang masih menyodorkan sendok.

Beberapa pasangan yang tengah makan bersama pun dibuat iri dengan prilaku Yunho yang memanjakan Jaejoong. tidak sedikit dari para uke atau yeoja yang mencubit pasangannya karena tidak bertindak seperti Yunho.

"ayo lah buka mulutmuu, hm?" ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mnurut dan membuka mulutnya meskipun dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Jung seonsangnim" sapa Ahra yang datang sendiri. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat kearahnya, bukan hanya mereka berdua, tetapi Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin juga dengan orang-orang yang berada di kantin melirik pada meja Yunho dan Jaejoong "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Ahra langsung. Dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung menelan makanannya.

"tidak, cari saja tempat lain, jangan ganggu kami" kali Jaejoonglah yang angkat bicara karena masih jengkel dengan Ahra.

"ya, aku tidak bicara padamu mengerti?" jawab Ahra sinis.

"aku tahu kau tidak bicara padaku, dan disini, aku yang menempatinya duluan dan aku bisa saja mengusirmu"

"memangnya ada larangan jika aku tidak boleh duduk disini?"

"ada, aku yang baru saja buat" ucap Jaejoong yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ahra-shi, sudah cukup. Tolong tinggalkan kami" ucap Yunho yang langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong

"Jung seonsangnim aku kan hanya ingin ikut gabung disini" jawab Ahra tidak mau kalah.

"tapi aku dan Jaejoong merasa terganggu, jadi kumohon carilah tempat lain"

"biar saja kita yang pindah" ucap Jaejoong sambil menari Yunho "Lee ahjumma, tolong pindahkan makanan kami ya"

"a ah? baik Joongie" jawab penjaga kantin yang Jaejoong panggil.

Ahra hanya menatap kesal pada sejoli yang pergi meninggalkannya dan duduk bersama Yoochun, Jusu dan Changmin.

"ya, mau apa kau duduk disini? Kau tadi mengusirku" tanya Yoochun.

"kau mau mengusirku kali ini" Yunho malah berbalik bertanya.

"aniii" cicit Yoochun karena mendapatkan death glare dari Yunho.

"seonsangnim, ini pesanan kalian aku pidahkan" ucap Lee ahjumma yang langsung menata makanan milik pasangan Yunjae.

"woooaaahhh hyung, aku minta ya" ucap Changmin kegirangan.

"kau makanlah pesananmu, ini milikku. Dan ini di sekolah, jangan panggil aku hyung" ucap Yunho tajam.

"pelit sekali" gerutu Changmin.

"lihat Go seonsangnim, kasihan sekali dia jadi duduk sendiri begitu" ucap Junsu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ahra duduk sendirian dan menjadi bahan obrolan beberapa siswa.

"apa kalian semua menatapku?! Cari lah objek lain selain aku!" bentak Ahra dan langsung meninggilkan kantin setelah menatap kearah meja Yunjae, Yoosu dan si bungsu Chwang.

"akhirnya pergi juga wanita gila itu" ucap Jaejoong pedas.

"ya, jangan menyebut seperti itu disekolah, jika ada yang mendengar bisa gawat" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"aku tahu" ucap Jaejoong cuek dan langsung kembali memakan makanannya senidri.

.

.

.

Semua mata pelajaran sudah selesai, Jaejoong , Changmin dan Junsu tengah merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"kita pergi nonton yu?" ajak Junsu.

"boleh saja, aku sedang ingin menghilangkan penat" ucap Jaejoong.

"ok, kita hanya pergi bertiga nih? Aku ajak Kyunnie ya"

"coba saja kau ajak dia" jawab Junsu.

"ok aku akan telfon dia dulu" ucap Changmin yang langsung mengambil handphonenya. Saat itu juga Yunho menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo pulang" ucap Yunho.

"aku mau pergi nonton dulu dengan mereka, aku duluan saja" jawab Jaejoong malas.

"kau akan pergi denganku"

"shireo, aku mau pergi nonton"

"baiklah baiklah, kau tetap aku ijinkan menonton tapi kita harus pergi dulu. Nanti kau bertemu dengan mereka di bioskop"

"memang kau mau pergi kemana seonsangnim?" tanya Junsu.

"mau tahu saja kau bocah" jawab Yunho sedikit ketus.

"ish, aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau kan membawa temanku"

"dia kekasihku, kau mau apa"

"huh menyebalkan" sungut Junsu "ya Changmin-ah, kalau kau dengan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong bersama dengan Jung seonsangnim, lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya Junsu bingung "ya Changmin-ah!" bentak Junsu karena tidak dijawab.

"diamlah" ucap Changmin yang lari keluar kelas.

"lalu aku dengan siapaaaaaa"

"tidak apa lah, lagi pula kita kan tidak akan menganggurkanmu" jawab Jaejoong.

"lebih baik kita cepat pergi" ucap Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong "kau bisa ajak Yoochun kalau kau mau" tambah Yunho menatap Junsu.

"apa? Park seonsangnim? Aku tidak mau"

"kenapa? Dia bisa mengawasi kalian juga agar tidak pergi kemana-mana" ucap Yunho enteng "sudah lah aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"beritahu aku kita akan bertemu dimana yaaaa" teriak Jaejoong yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

"hey kau awas jika pergi ketempat yang macam-macam" ucap Yunho ketika berpas-pasan dengan Changmin yang tengah menelfon.

"ya aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya" bukannya menjawab Changmin malah asik dengan telfon genggamnya.

.

.

.

"seonsangnim, kau bilang tidak akan buka-bukaan soal aku berangkat dan pulang bersamaku? bagaimana dengan sepedakuuuuu"

"untuk apa menutupinya lagi? Semua orang sudah tahu dan kau tidak akan menggunakannya selama kehamilanmu" ucap Yunho yang sudah berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

"lalu siapa yang akan mengantarnya kerumahku? Kau sudah janji kan?"

"kau tunggu disini" ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"hish, kenapa ada sih orang yang seenaknya saja seperti dia"

"ah pak Kang.." sapa Yunho melihat penjaga sekolah tengah duduk-duduk santai.

"ya Jung seonsangnim?"

"bisa kau antarkan sepeda yang ada disana?" ucap Yunho menunjuk kearah sepeda Jaejoong.

"tapi-"

"akan aku beri uang jalan untukmu bagaimana?"

"baiklah, aku antarkan kemana?"

"tunggu sebentar" Yunho langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulen kemudian menuliskan alamat rumah Jaejoong tercetak jelas pada otaknya "ini dia, tolong kau antarkan ke alamat ini sebelum sore ya dan ini untuk uang jalannya" ucap Yunho memberikan secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar won pada pak Kang.

"tapi Jung seonsangnim, ini banyak sekali uangnya"

"tidak apa-apa, kau bisa simpan itu"

"jeongmal gomawo, Jung seonsangnim"

"aku juga berterimakasih kau mau membantuku, aku permisi dulu" ucap Yunho dan langsung berlari kearah Jaejoong yang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada motor Yunho.

"hah, seonsangnim, kau lama sekali, disini kan panas"

"mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku seonsangnim atau semacamnya, panggil aku Yunnie saat diluar sekolah" ucap Yunho semaunya sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

"shireo, aku malas jika harus memanggilmu seperti itu, kau itu seperti seorang ahjusshi mesum bagiku"

"ya ya terserah padamu, pakai ini agar kau tidak keanginan" ucap Yunho melempar sebuah jaket pada Jaejoong.

"ini punyamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengenakan jaket tersebut "dan ini kebesaraaannn" keluh Jaejoong.

"jangan banyak protes dan pakai ini" ucap Yunho yang langsung memakaikan sebuah helm kekepala Jaejoong. kemudian Yunho langsung naik keatas motornya "ayo cepat naik" tambah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja menaiki motor dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup karena ulah Yunho yang memakaikan helm dengan posisi yang tidak benar.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Yunho mengeluarkan handphonenya dan langsung mengutak atik.

"apa yang lakukan?"

"sssttt diam"

"hiiisshhh"

"sudah, pegangan yang erat" Jaejoong hanya menurut memegangi jaket Yunho "yang benar, peluk aku" ucap Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong suapa memeluknya.

"kau itu memang modus"

"biar saja" Yunho langsung melajukan motornya.

.

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada dalam sebuah mall, Yunho dengan santai masih menggandeng tangan kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong tengah asik memakan ice cream vanilla yang dia minta pada Yunho dengan cara merengek.

"kita mampir untuk membeli keperluan untuk ibu hamil" ucap Yunho yang masih berjalan menuju swalayan. Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengekori Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan layaknya seperti pasangan baru yang tengah membeli keperluan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho yang mendorong sebuah troli dan Jaejoong mengikuti disampingnya.

"akhirnya ketemu juga. Coba kau lihat, rasa apa yang kau suka?"

"tapi kan itu susu untuk ibu hamil"

"kau pikir kau sedang apa? Hamil bukan? Dan kau harus apa?"

"minum susu" cicit Jaejoong.

"kau sudah tahu kan? Sekarang pilih rasa apa yang kau suka"

"vanillaaaa"

"ambil sendiri"

"ambilkaaannnn" rengek Jaejoong.

"kau ini manja sekali" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengambilkan 3 kotak susu bubuk "apa ada yang ingin kau cari?"

"mmmm.. aku mau ituuuu…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pada tumpukan biscuit "beli itu ya untuk menonton nanti" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"haahhh baiklah baiklah ayo.." ucap Yunho yang kembali mendorong trolinya lagi.

.

.

.

"aku tidak meminta yang macam-macam kan?" cengir Jaejoong sambil berjalan di depan Yunho yang tengah membawa kantung belanjaan.

"yaya terserah apa yang kau ucapkan"

"woooooaaaahhhhh, seonsangnim. Lihat boneka gajah itu? Lucu bukan?"

"aku tidak akan menengok jika kau masih memanggilku dengan kata seonsangnim" protes Yunho mengundang pandangan murung Jaejoong.

"belikan aku ituuuuu"

"tidak sebelum kau memanggilku dengan yang kusuruh tadi"

"baik-baik, Yunnie belikan aku boneka gajah itu neeeee" cengir Jaejoong.

"kau tunggu disini aku yang akan masuk kedalam daripada kau ikut dan mengambil yang tidak-tidak" ucap Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"cepat yaaaaaaa"

Tidak berapa lama Yunho keluar dari toko dengan membawa sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang ditangannya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Jaejoong.

"woah! Kau memang baik sekali seon- ma maksudku yunnie, gomawooooo" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung merebut boneka itu dari tangan Yunho.

"apa temanmu sudah memberitahu untuk bertemu dimana?"

"sudah, mereka sudah menunggu kita di bioskop"

"ya sudah ayo jalan" ucap Yunho yang kembali menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"aish! Menyebalkan sekali Jung sialan itu, sudah mengusirku tadi, sekarang disuruh menemani bocah-bocah nakal" gerutu Yoochun saat memasuki bioskop yang Yunho sampaikan melalui pesan singkat "kemana anak-anak itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangan "Changmin-ah!" teriak Yoochun saat melihat Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"sedang apa dia disini? Apa Jung seonsangnim menyuruhnya kesini?" tanya Junsu pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"mana aku tahu, kau kan yang tadi didalam kelas bersama Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong"

"setidaknya kau ada teman sekarang hahahaha" ledek Kyuhyun pada Junsu.

"hiiissshhh"

"mana Yunho?"

"mereka belum datang, seonsangnim" jawab Changmin.

"mereka? Yunho dan siapa?"

"ya Yoochun-ah"

"Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah, Kyunniiieee" teriak Jaejoong berlari kecil sambil memegangi boneka gajahnya. Yoochun sendiri langsung menghampiri Yunho yang beridir sedikit jauh dri gerombolan anak sekolah itu.

"kau dari mana? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menemani mereka? Kau kan juga ikut" gerutu Yoochun.

"sekalian saja kau temani Junsu hahaha, bukankah kau sempat menggodainya"

"dia itu tidak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"oh ini, aku habis berbelanja dengan Jaejoong"

"apa itu?" tanya Yoochun yang sedikit penasaran.

"susu untuk ibu hamil, eh!" jawab Yunho yang tidak sengaja keceplosan. Pasalnya Yoochun belum tahu prihal kehamilan Jaejoong.

"ooohhh, susu ibu hamil.." Yoochun diam sejenak.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

"MWO?! JANGAN BILANG KALAU-"

"diam!" ucap Yoochun tajam sambil memukul lengan Yoochun "diam jangan sampai ada yang mendengar termasuk mereka" Yunho melirik kearah bocah berseragam SMU itu dan melihat polah tingkah Jaejoong yang tengah memamerkan boneka barunya.

"Jung kenapa bisa begini? Apa semua seisi sekolah tahu?"

"tidak, mereka semua hanya tahu jika aku dan Jaejoong itu berpacaran"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisik Yoochun.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atasnya, dan aku sudah mengatakannya pada orangtua Jaejoong. sekarang masalahnya adalah aku berbicara pada orang tuaku"

"lalu bagaimana?"

"mungkin akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti" ucap Yunho yang kembali melihat kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat lepas melepas tawa seperti tidak ada beban apapun "aku mulai menyayanginya. menurutku dia itu unik dan aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahinya setelah lulus sekolah nanti" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum memandangi Jaejoong.

"mwo?" kaget Yoochun dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan.

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"MWO?! JANGAN BILANG KALAU-"

"diam!" ucap Yoochun tajam sambil memukul lengan Yoochun "diam jangan sampai ada yang mendengar termasuk mereka" Yunho melirik kearah bocah berseragam SMU itu dan melihat polah tingkah Jaejoong yang tengah memamerkan boneka barunya.

"Jung kenapa bisa begini? Apa semua seisi sekolah tahu?"

"tidak, mereka semua hanya tahu jika aku dan Jaejoong itu berpacaran"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisik Yoochun.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atasnya, dan aku sudah mengatakannya pada orangtua Jaejoong. sekarang masalahnya adalah aku berbicara pada orang tuaku"

"lalu bagaimana?"

"mungkin akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti" ucap Yunho yang kembali melihat kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat lepas melepas tawa seperti tidak ada beban apapun "aku mulai menyayanginya. menurutku dia itu unik dan aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahinya setelah lulus sekolah nanti" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum memandangi Jaejoong.

"mwo?" kaget Yoochun dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan.

**Chapter 11~**

"kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yunho enteng.

"apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Yoochun ragu.

"aku pasti akan menepati janjiku dan belajar untuk mulai mencintainnya, bukan hanya menyayangi dan melindunginya sebagai muridku, dan aku harus bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiranku" ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"kuharap juga kau tidak mengingkarinya, Jung. Kasihan anak itu" ucap Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho "sebaiknya kita duduk bergabung bersama mereka" tambah Yoochun dan dianggukan oleh Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekati bocah SMU tersebut.

.

.

.

Dua orang guru dan empat murid sekolahnya sudah masuk kedalam bioskop sekitar setengah jam yang lalu untuk menonton film horo yang baru saja di rilis The Annabelle (?). Dengan posisi Jaejoong duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho, Changmin yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun daaannnnn…. Yoochun serta Junsu yang duduk berdampingan dengan posisi yang saling diam satu sama lain dan melipat tangannya di dada **(bayangin Yoosu kaya couple yang lagi berantem ya).**

Kyuhyun sudah meringkuk memeluk tangan Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah dari tadi menahan takut dengan menutupi wajahnya. Yoochun dan Junsu sendiri saling cuek meskipun merasa takut mereka menjaga imagenya untuk tidak memeluk satu sama lain.

"kau itu berani melawan orang tapi ternyata kau takut dengan hal seperti ini" ucap Yunho yang langsung merangkul tubuh Jaejoong.

"jangan meledekku, iblis itu mengagetkanku" ucap Jaejoong yang menurut saja menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tubuh Yunho.

"AAA!" teriak kelima orang secara bersamaan. Yoochun dan Junsu yang langsung meringkuk menutupi mukanya. Changmin yang ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan juga Yunho berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan membiarkan Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh Yunho.

"itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan kenapa kalian berteriak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"sssstttttt jangan berisiiiikkkk" seru beberapa orang yang berada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"ya Jung, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak teriak tadi?" tanya mereka saat suah keluar dari bioskop.

"untuk apa? Itu memalukan" jawab Yunho.

"tapi kau modus sekali peluk-peluk Jaejoong"

"kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"ani" jawab Yoochun singkat "sudah lah, aku harus pulang" lanjut Yoochun yang langsung melengos begitu saja.

"hyung, kau mau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Changmin.

"aku manu mengantar Jaejoong pulang dulu, kalian duluan saja"

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ucap Changmin yang jalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

"aku tidak lagi-lagi ikut kalau ada Park seonsangniiimmm" rengek Junsu yang suaranya mulai memelan seiring berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"sekarang kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Kau berharap kita pergi lagi? Tidak akan, sudah cukup kau jalan-jalan. Sekarang harus pulang dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu kemudian istirahat" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng Jaejoong.

"tapi sebelum pulang aku mau mencari bulgogiiii"

"ya kita akan mencarinya sepanjang jalan menuju rumahmu"

"jangan bohong ya"

"ya dank au jangan menjadi namja yang cerewet" ucap Yunho yang terus jalan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"hiiisshhh"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa rasa gengsi yang mendominasi dirinya. tapi kini Jaejoong sudah terlelap dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Jaejoong meskipun tangannya tidak merenggan dan tetap memeluk Yunho. Dalam diam Yunho tersenyum ketika sekilas melihat tangan Jaejoong yang setia memeluknya dan menikmati perjalanan yang sengaja dia perlambat. Tidak lama motor Yunho kini berhenti didepan rumah Jaejoong.

"kau tertidur lagi?" tanya Yunho pelan sambil melirik kebelakang kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat Jaejoong.

Yunho turun dengan perlahan dari motornya sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong dan untuk kedua kalinya yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong di belakang punggungnya dan mengambil kantung belanjaan. Dangan santai yunho berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Jaejoong dan langsung mengetuk pintunya.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap umma Kim.

CLEK

"Jung seonsangnim? Dari mana saja Joongie?"

"tadi kami habis pergi menonton bersama teman-temannya juga, mungkin dia kelelahan"

"tolong bantu dia ke kamarnya ne? ayo masuk" ucap umma Kim yang kembali masuk dan diikuti oleh Yunho.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya keatas" uca Yunho yang langsung membawa Jaejoong keatas.

"aku akan tunggu disini dan mengambilkan minum" ucap umma Kim menuju dapur.

Yunho masuk perlahan dan hati-hati kedalam kamar Jaejoong. meletakan Jaejoong dengan perlahan di ranjangnya. Dengan telaten Yunho membuka tas, jaket dan sepatu yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, disibaknya poni yang sedikit menutupi kening Jaejoong.

"kau itu manis jika tidak marah-marah seperti disekolah" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi mulus milik Jaejoong. gerakan Yunho justru malah membuat Jaejoong sekit membuka matanya.

"seonsangnim"

"kau tidur lah" ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"temani aku disini" ucap Jaejoong memegangi baju jaket yang masih di pakai Yunho.

"sssttt, jangan seperti ini, orang tuamu bisa marah, aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur lagi, tidur lah" ucap Yunho yang kembali mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Senyuman kembali tersungging di bibir hati itu ketika melihat polah tingkah Jaejoong yang mulaimanja padanya. Dilihatnya perut Jaejoong yang masih rata dalam balutan seragam.

"jadilah anak yang tangguh seperti ummamu ne?" ucap Yunho yang tanpa sadar mencium perut rata Jaejoong. kemudian dilihat lagi Jaejoong yang nampak sudah kembali pada mimpinya "aku pulang dulu" ucap Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong cukup lama.

Dengan perlahan Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. saat hendak menuruni tangga, Yunho melihat umma Kim yang tengah duduk bersama appa Kim.

"sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang saja" ucap Yunho sedikit takut melihat tatapan dingin appa Kim.

"kau tidak minum dulu?" sepertnya tidak, karena aku ada urusan.

"mmm, baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Joongie"

"sama-sama, aku aka kembali besok, aku permisi" ucap Yunho membungkukan badannya pada umma dan appa Kim.

"hm" sahut appa Kim.

Tidak menunggu lama Yunho langsung saja pergi dari rumah Jaejoong dan langsung melajukan motornya.

"yeobo, kau kenapa bersikap dingin seperti itu?"

"aku hanya sedikit tidak suka dengannya saja" ucap appa Kim yang langsung pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

.

.

.

"hyuuung" panggil Changmin yang melihat Yunho baru saja masuk.

"ada apa?" tanya yunho dingin.

"kau habis dari manah?" tanya Changmin.

"aku habis mengantarkan Jaejoong, kenaoa memang?"

"Yun.. apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong?" tanya umma Jung pada Yunho.

"ah itu.."

"tidak apa-apa, dia anak yang baik kok" ucap umma Jung.

"umma, appa mana? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian berdua" ucap Yunho dan kemudian melirik Changmin "dank au bocah, kau pergi ke kamarmu"

"enak saja, aku disini sedang nonton, jangan ganggu aku"

"Minnie-ah, kau kekamar dulu saja sana, dan sebelum itu panggil appamu di halaman belakang"

"ish umma selalu saja membela Yunho hyung" ucap Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan pergi "appaaaaaaaa" teriak Changmin sambil berjalan kearah belakang.

"umma.."

"ya Yun?"

"aku ingin membahas soal-"

"maafkan umma saat itu umma hanya sedikit iri ketika melihat teman umma sudah mempunyai cucu, bukan maksud umma memaksamu untuk segera mencari pasangan tapi-" ucap umma Jung yang sedikit menyesal kaena kejadian beberapa waktu langsung di potong oleh Yunho.

"tapi aku sudah tahu pasti siapa orang yang akan aku pilih umma"

"Jaejoong?"

"ne, dia. Bukankah Jaejoong sudah dekat dengan Changmin, umma dan appa?"

"tapi dia kan masih sekolah Yun"

"ada apa kau memanggil apa?" tanya appa Jung yang melepas sarung tanganya. Changmin yang tadi mengikuti appanya di belakang langsung masuk saja kedalam kamarnya.

"hah yeobo kenapa kau selalu saja membersihkan kebun belakang, sudah kubilang, kita panggil saja petukang. Kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu"

"ah ini sekalian saja aku olahraga"

" umma, appa. Duduk dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"memangnya apa?" tanya appa Jung yang langsung saja duduk. Yunho dan umma Jung juga langsung ikut duduk bersama appa Jung.

"begini, aku sekarang tengah dekat dengan Jaejoong"

"Jaejoong, teman Changmin itu?"

"ne, appa"

"dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Jaejoong lah yang akan menjadi terakhir bagiku"

"ma maksudmu? Kau sudah kau dan Jaejoong?" tanya appa Jung membuat Yunho sedikit menarik nafasnya.

"Jaejoong tengah mengandung, dan itu adalah anakku" cap Yunho pelan.

"apa kau bilang?!" ucap Umma dan appa Jung bersamaan.

"kumohon jangan keras-keras nanti Changmin tahu"

"Yunho appa mengajarkanmu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak tahu aturan"

"aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku umma appa, bukankah kalian yang mengajariku seperti itu?" ucap Yunho berusaha tenang.

"kenapa itu bisa terjadi Yunho-ah" tanya umma Jung yang terlihat kecewa.

"saat Changmin dan teman-temannya pergi ke club dan Jaejoong menginap disi, aku tidak sengaja meniduurinya"

"lalu bagaimana ddengan tanggapan orang tuannya nanti Yunho" tanya appa Kim yang sekidit ngeri mendengar kesaksian Yunho.

"aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka, meskipun aku tahu mereka merasa kecewa sama seperti kalian, aku meyakinkan mereka untuk menutupi ini agar pihak sekolah tidak tahu dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjaganya"

"Yun.. tapi dia masih anak-anak" ucap umma Jung lagi.

"tapi aku yakin dia bisa melewati ini"

"kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku untuk kedua kalinya Yun, jadilah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Meskipun aku marah apa aku bisa memutar waktu" ungkap appa Jung.

"kumohon mengertilah posisiku saat ini, dan aku ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahinya setelah lulus sekolah nanti"

"Yun, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya umma Jung lagi.

"aku tidak mau Jaejoong mengandung dan aku tidak ada didekatnya" ucap Yunho mantap.

"aku bangga padamu, meskipun aku kecewa tapi perbaikilah kesalahan itu" ucap appa Jung menepuk punggung anak sulungnya.

"ne gomawo, aku akan kembali kekamar, maaf membuat kalian kecewa atas kejadian ini" ucap Yunho yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Changmin yang sudah bersembunyi menguping pembicaraan orang tua dan hyungnya langsung mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ikut masuk.

"kau? Mau apa kau kesiniiii?"

"hyung apa kau serius kalau Jaejoong-"

"kau menguping tadi?! Awas saja sampai membocorkannya"

"kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku hyung?"

"kau itu brisik ya, pergi dari kamarku! Kau pikir kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?! Pergi sana" ucap Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin keluar.

"YA HYUNG!"

"Jung Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ani appa" ucap Changmin melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

Yunho langsung membuka kemejanya dan bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang bahagia ketika pergi bersamanya dan membeli boneka.

"selamat malam Boojaejoongie" ucap Yunho dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu seperti biasa Yunho akan terus mengantar jemput Jaejoong kesekolah bahkan kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. Hilang sudah jarak diantara mereka berdua tidak adalagi rasa canggung maupun malu. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sama-sama tengah berbicara di depan ruangan dimana Jaejoong akan melaksanaka ujiannya.

"kau kerjakan itu dengan benar, ingat yang aku ajarkan padamu, Boo"

"bukan kau yang mengawas di ruangan ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"ani, kau masuklah. Aku harus mengawas diruangan lain" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu dan langsung mendapat kecupan panis pada keningnya.

"dadah Yunnie, jangan lupa kemari lagi kalau sudah selesai dan jangan dekat-dekat wanita gila itu, ara?"

"hush! Kau ini sudah di beritahu jangan berucap sembarangan, masih saja, sudah sana" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelasnya "sku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho yang berlari terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai ujian Jaejoong langsung saja keluar dari ruangannya, dengan wajah yang kusut dan sedikit pucat Jaejoong berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Boojae-ah" maaf jika aku lama "oh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang langsung menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"aku antar ke UKS ya"

"shireo, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya pusing sedikit bukan masalah besar"

"kalau begitu kita makan ya, dank au jangan terlalu banyak berpikir" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Yunho langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

Hal ini terus Yunho lakukan untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan tidak terganggu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kecuali Yoochun, Changmin dan keluarga. Jaejoong sendiri perlahan mulai merasakan perhatian lebih yang diberikan Yunho. Banyak juga perubahan dari sikap Jaejoong yang suka meledak-ledak kini sudah mulai berkurang, bahkan Yunho sering mengacuhkan Ahra yang masih saja mendekatinya untuk menghindari reaksi Jaejoong yang akan langsung mengambek padanya.

.

.

.

**3 Week Later**

"woooaaahhhh! Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" teriak para siswa yang melihat namanya terpajang pada kertas yang tertempel di mading.

"permisi.. aku mau lewat" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyelag pada kerumunan siswa yang masih berdiri dihadapan mading. Jaejoong langsung mencari-cari namanya "woooaaahhh aku.. aku lulus!" teriak Jaejoong langsung memecah gerombolan siswa untuk keluar.

"bagaimana? Kau lulus kan?"

"aku luluuuusssss" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Yunho.

"selamat ya Boo.." ucap Yunho mengeluarkan sebucket lily bunga dari belakang punggungnya.

"oh? Indah sekaliiiiii" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan Yunho.

"kita rayakan ini diluar bagaimana?"

"ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya aku bisa juga terbebas dari tugas-tugasmu Yunnie~"

"dasar anak nakal, ayo jangan buang waktu lagi" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung saja bergelayut manja pada lengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menikmati perjalanan setelah keluar dri sekolah, Jaejoong dengan setia memeluk tubuh besar Yunho yang tengah mengendarai motor.

"aku akan mengajakmu pergi kemanapun, dan kau boleh memakan apapun yang kau suka, bagaimana?" teriak Yunho

"apaaaa?"

"sudah lah, ikut saja kemana aku membawamu!" teriak Yunho lagi.

Yunho terus memacu motornya memasuki sebuah pantai, Yunho langsung turun dari motornya dan membiarkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk di motornya.

"ayo kita turun"

"untuk apa kita kepantai?"

"tentu saja untuk merayakan kelulusanmu, apa lagi?" ucap Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong langsung menerima tangan Yunho dan turun dari motor. Sesaat kemudian Yunho langsung menutup kedua mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Yunnie-ah, ada apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho.

"jangan dibuka dulu, akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ucap Yunho menuntun langkah Jaejoong kesuatu tempat.

Yunho langsung berhenti ditempat yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. Semilir angin langsung menerpa wajah keduanya.

"jangan dibuka sebelum aku menghitung sampai angka tiga" ucap Yunho lang menurunkan tangannya.

"hana.. dul.. set.." dengan aba-aba yang Yunho berikan, perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"woooaaahhhh Yunnie-ah, ini?"

"aku sengaja menyewa cottage yang langsung menghadap ke pantai untuk makan malam kita berdua, Boo"

"tapi tapi ini berlebihan, Yunniieee"

"apa berlebihan jika ini untuk calon istriku, hmm?" tanya Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang "dan kita tidak hanya merayakannya berdua, tapi bertiga bersama calon aegya kita" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap perut Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong.

"kau mamang yang terbaik Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Yunho.

"kau lihat ini? Kalau dilihat-lihat saat sore hari indah bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang kearah pantai.

"aku suka melihat pemandangan ini, belum pernah aku kesini diwaktu senja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian Yunho langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"kau tahu, kau itu sama indahnya dengan pemandangan disini"

"kau ini bicara apa, jangan membuatku malu" ucap Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"sungguh aku tidak bercanda"

"jangan kau gombali aku terus Yunnie… atau kau sering menggombali wanita lain selagi aku tidak ada?"

"itu tidak akan mungkin Boo.. aku kan sudah punya dirimu"

"aku mau menagih ucapanmu yang bilang akan merayakan kelulusanku.."

"disini kita sedang merayakannya"

"mana aku tidak melihat apapun disini" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya "kau berbohong"

"aku tidak berbohong"

"lalu apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan Yunho langsung merogoh kantungnya.

"Jaejoong-ah.. will you marry me?" ucap Yunho sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak cincin di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah, ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Boo" ucap Yunho meyakinkan. Dan Jaejoong terdiam sejenak menatap mata Yunho dalam.

"will you marry me, Jung Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sekali lagi.

"aku mauuuu… aku mauuuu" ucap Jaejoong bahagia sambil mengangguk.

Yunho langsung mengambil cincin dalam kotak dan memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong. disematkannya cincin tersebut pada jari manis Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

"kau akan selamanya menjadi milikku, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku" ucap Yunho sambil mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-aahhhh" panggil Jaejoong yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Yunbo menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. "aku berjanji dan akan selalu mencintaimu dan juga calon aegya kita"

Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Bibir hati itu langsung memagut bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dengan tangan kanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Hembusan ombak adalah saksi bisu dimana Yunho menetapkan Jaejoong sebagai miliknya untuk selamanya. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, dengan perlahan Yunho menuntun tubuh Jaejoong masuk kedalam cottage tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

BLAM!

Yunho sedikit menendang pintu cottage agar tertutup.

Lalu apa yang selanjutnya yang akan terjadi? YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, HUH?

Syalalalala~

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"kau akan selamanya menjadi milikku, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku" ucap Yunho sambil mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-aahhhh" panggil Jaejoong yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Yunbo menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. "aku berjanji dan akan selalu mencintaimu dan juga calon aegya kita"

Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Bibir hati itu langsung memagut bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dengan tangan kanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Hembusan ombak adalah saksi bisu dimana Yunho menetapkan Jaejoong sebagai miliknya untuk selamanya. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, dengan perlahan Yunho menuntun tubuh Jaejoong masuk kedalam cottage tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

BLAM!

Yunho sedikit menendang pintu cottage agar tertutup.

**Chapter12~**

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan, ciuman itu terlihat awet. Decakan demi decakan terdengar mendominasi kamar cottage tersebut. Aura panas sex mulai terasa, Yunho lebih mendominasi ciuman diantara keduanya. Dengan jari-jari nakalnya Jaejoong melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang Yunho pakai SREEETTTT kemudian merenggangkan ikat pinggang yang melingkar pada celana Yunho. Kali ini bukan karena alasan mabuk keduanya melakukan hubungan intim, melainkan adanya benih benih cinta yang beberapa minggu kemarin tumbuh diantara keduanya.

"mmmccckkkpppp" Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar Yunho bisa lebih leluasa mengeksplor rongga mulutnya.

"mmmhhhh" lenguh Yunho yang merasakan jemari lentik di bawah sana mulai menyusup kedalam celananya.

Ciuman Yunho kini turun ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Yunho juga membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang masih Jaejoong kenakan. Dipeluknya kepala dan diremasnya rambut Yunho ketika Jaejoong merasakan geli pada leher jenjangnya.

"Yuniie-ah~" lenguh Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai menghisap nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

Yunho menggigit-gigit kecil putting Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati rasa geli yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"mendesahlah, itu akan menjadi music di telingaku" ucap Yunho yang kembali menyambar leher Jaejoong.

"mmhhh Yunnie-ah" lenguh Jaejoong sambil menggesekkan lututnya pada selangkangan Yunho.

"kau menggodaku hm? Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik kearah wajah Yunho yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan merona.

"aku hanya akan menggodamu Yunnie bear~" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali mencium bibir hati milik Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung membuka resleting celana bahan yang Yunho pakai, kemudian menurunkannya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Jaejoong dengan mudah menurunkannya dengan posisi Yunho yang sedikit menungging di atas tubuhnya. Seketika benda besar yang sudah pernah merasukinya menyembul keluar dan menggantung tepat diatas juniornya sendiri. Tanpa diperintah Jaejoong menggenggam junior besar milik Yunho tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"nnggg..mmmhhhh" desah Yunho ketika merasakan jemari Jaejoong yang mengocok juniornya.

Yunho sendiri tidak mau kalah dan langsung meremas gundukan yang terdapat diantara paha dalam Jaejoong.

"akh!" pekik Jaejoong membuat ciumannya terlepas dan langsung melihat kearah bawah dimana Yunho tengah meremas-remas kejantanannya "aakkhhh Yunnie-ah" Jaejoong kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yunho semakin gencar meremas kenjantanannya. Bukan karena merasa sakit, tetapi rasa nikmat yang menjalar ketika jemari Yunho meremasnya.

"jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan dengan kasar, karena kau sendiri yang menggodaku, Boo" bisik Yunho lagi kemudian melepaskan lengannya dari celana Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat mangambil nafas banyak-banyak setelah merasakan bahwa juniornya sudah terlepas dari tangan Yunho. Kemudian Yunho menyibakkan baju seragam Jaejoong dan mulai membuka celana Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan menariknya hingga bersama dengan celana dalam Jaejoong dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

CUP.. CUP.. CUP

Yunho mengecup perut Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dengan senyum yang terlihat mengembang pada bibir hantinya. Kemudian dielusnya perut rata Jaejoong.

"appa akan mengunjungimu chagi" ucap Yunho dan kembali mengecup perut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah~ aku mau itu" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Junior Yunho yang masih lemas.

"kau mau?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan. Dan langsung dianggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki terbuka dan menampakkan juniornya dengan jelas. Jaejoong langsung bangun dan duduk di antara kaki Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menggenggam junior besar milik Yunho dengan perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati permukaan kulit yang terdapat lubang kecil diatasnya. Jaejoong langsung saja memasukan juniar besar Yunho kedalam mulutnya dan menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"ooohhhh" desah Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit meremas rambut Jaejoong.

"sslllluuurrrppppp" terdengar decak hisapan dari mulut mungil Jaejoong.

"mmmhhh.. Boojaee-aaahhhh~" racau Yunho ketika merasakan gigi-gigi Jaejoong mengurut kejantanannya "Boojae cukup" ucap Yunho menangkup kepala Yunho dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari juniornya.

Jaejoong merangkak naik dan duduk diatas paha Yunho. Yunho langsung mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jaejoong.

"aku akan memulainya ya" ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup pundak Jaejoong.

"hm.. lakukanlah" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk kepala Yunho.

Yunho langsung sedikit mengangkay pantat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri langsung menengok kebagian bawah tubuhnya dan Yunho dan ikut membantu Yunho dengan mengarahkan junior besar itu tepat berada pada lubang openingnya.

"mmmppphhhh" ringis Jaejoong ketika dengan perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya. Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang justru akan menyakiti bayi mereka.

"aku akan memulainya dengan lembut" ucap Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong agar bersandar padanya.

"nnggghhh" lenguh Jaejoong ketia merasakan junior Yunho dibawah sana mulai bergerak pada lubangnya yang masih sempit meskipun sudah perdah dibobol oleh Yunho.

"aakkhhh.. it's so tigh Boo.." racau Yunho yang masih menggerakan pinggangnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Yunnie periiihh" rengek Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"bersabarlah, sakitnya hanya sebentar, aku akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengocok junior mungil Jaejoong yang menempel pada perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"aaahhhh.." desahan Jaejoong kembali terdengar seiring dengan permainan tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yunho dan berusaha untuk duduk tegak. Kemudian berusaha untuk ikut bergerak naik turun berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lengan kirinya untuk menahan berat badannya.

"sluuurrrpppp" Yunho langsung menghisap putting pink pada dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri menikmati gerakannya dan kembali memeluk kepala Yunho kemudian meremas-remas rembutnya.

Yunho langsung memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan membiarkan Jaejoong bergerak diatasnya (uke on top). Jaejoong mulai bisa merasakan rasa perih pada bagian bawahnya mulai berkurang. Yunho kembali menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk memeluknya, kemudian Yunho langsung menekuk kakinya dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang berada diatasnya ikut terlonjak.

"oh my!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Yunho dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat "ssshhhh.. ahhhhhh" lenguhan Jaejoong terdengar merdu ditelinga Yunho dan membuatya mempercepat gerakannya.

"nnnggghhhh.. haaahhhhhh" desah Yunho kelimpungan merasakan lubang Jaejoong yang semakin mengetat "boo.. jangan kau..nngghhh sempitkan lubangmu, akuh sulith ber..mmhhh gerak" racau Yunho tidak jelas namun Jaejoong tidak menanggapi dan masih mendesah tepat di samping telinga Yunho.

"nnggghhhh!" lenguh Jaejoong pendek ketika tubuhnya merasa bergetar dan membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit khawatir.

"anih..aku tidak apa-apa Yunnie-ah" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mendesah.

Yunho langsung mebalikan posisi tubuh mereka tanpa melepas tautan tubuh keduanya dengan Yunho yang berganti diatas tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak menimpa tubuh Jaejoong. tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan keras membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak hebat.

"ooowwhhhh… Yun.." racau Jaejoong sambil memegang dada Yunho "mmmhhhhh.. cccckkkppp…" Yunho kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit bengkak.

Jaejoong sendiri langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yunho agar Yunho bisa menghentakan miliknya masuk jauh kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

SKIP TIME!

Sudah satu jam lebih keduanya mengganti posisi dan Jaejoong sudah mengalami klimaks 3 kali. Kini Jaejoong terlihat mulai lemas dan pasrah dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan. Jaejoong terlentang dengan posisi kedua kaki yang berada diatas pundak Yunho. Yunho yang masih setia bergerak dengan peluh yang mulai menetes dari rambutnya membuat tubuhnya terlihat berkarisma. Dan Jaejoong yang berada dibawah tubuhnya terlihat sexy dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tangan Jaejoong masih menggenggam bantal yang berada di kepalanya.

Jaejoong menyempitkan kembali lubangnya ketika merasakan junior Yunho mulai berkedut pada lubangnya. Dengan tatapan nakal, Jaejoong tersenyum dan semakin menyempitkan lubangnya.

"hhh! Kkkhhhh!" Yunho langsung menurunkan kaki Jaejoong dan dengan kasar mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah, kenapa dikeluarkan?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"aku akan menuntaskannya dikamar mandi" ucap Yunho yang langsung melarikan diri kekamar mandi.

Jaejoong bangundari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil kemeja Yunho yang tergeletak kemudian langsung memakainya tanpa mengancinginya terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyusul Yunho yang masuk kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya.

"Yunnie-ah~ perlu aku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong diambang pintu sambil menatap Yunho yang tengah memijat juniornya.

"mmmhhh… ani boo, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Yunho yang masih fokus.

"sini, kau seperti terlihat tersiksa begitu" ucap Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan langsung bersimpuh dihadapan Yunho.

"boo.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang bingung ketika Jaejoong menggenggam juniornya "boojae-ah!" pekik Yunho kaget ketika klimaksnya hampir mencapaipuncak Jaejoong justru mengulum juniornya dan langsung menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur "aaahhhh" desah Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong yang berkeringat "haaahhhh.. aahhhhh" lenguh Yunho ketika sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dan menyemburkan lahar hangat yang langsung menluncur kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Saking banyaknya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menampung semua sperma milik Yunho hingga ada yang menetes pada dagunya. Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong agar duduk di diatas closed duduk di dekat mereka. Yunho langsung menyambar kembali bibir Jaejoong untuk berbagi sperma miliknya. Setelah sama-sama menelan sperma yang ada dimulut mereka Yunho langsung menatap mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu, Boo? Apa kau tidak merasa mual melakukannya?"

"untuk apa aku seperti itu pada calon suamiku Yunnie?" Jaejoong melirik kearah junior Yunho yang sudah lemas "aku mau lagiiii" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil menatap mata Yunho.

"tapi aku tidak ingin menya-"

"jangan jadikan alasan soal aegya, jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah malam pertama nanti" ucap Jaejoong sedikit nakal.

"kau mengancamku, eoh?" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong melanjutkan hubungan intim mereka didalam kamar mandi. Tanpa melihat lokasi keduanya melepaskan hasrat untu kedua kalinya dengan posisi Jaejoong yang duduk diatas closed dan Yunho bergerak didepannya.

.

.

.

"kau menikmati malam ini huh?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong duduk diantara kedua kakinya dan bersandar pada tubuhnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama habis menikmati makan malamnya dan kini tengah menikmati angin malam dengan Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"malam ini sungguh indah untukku, apa lagi ditemani olehmu" jawab Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"kau suka?" ucap Yunho dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat.

"ya, tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada umma dan appa kalau aku sedang bersamamu?"

"aku sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya, dan mereka menitipkan agar kita tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. tapi ternyata hahaha" ungkap Yunho sambil tertawa.

"kau yang mulai duluan Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari-jari Yunho.

"tapi aku suka kan?" ledek Yunho sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong seperti kebiasaannya jika merasa gemas dengan orang dalam pelukannya.

"aw, berhenti mencubiti hidungku Yuuunnn" ucap Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya.

"haaahhh aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari itu" ucap Yunho yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada orang tuaku?"

"secepatnya, dan aku tidak akan menundanya agar tidak ada lag batas jarak rumah diantara kita" ucap Yunho sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong "sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat untuk aegya kita, Boo"

"gendong aku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berbalik.

"kau ini semakin hari semakin manja saja" ucap Yunho yang bangkit dan langsung menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal.

.

.

.

Yunho masih membuka matanya sambil membiarkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Yunho tersenyum ketika mengingat adegan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur plas bak malaikat dengan menjadikan dada Yunho sebagai bantalannya. Yunho mengusap dan memainkan rambut Jaejoong sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. Yunho langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut terlelap menyusul Boojaenya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan matanya karena merasa silau dengan matahari yang langsung menusuk kedalam kelopak matanya. Yunho sedikit membiasakan dirinya untuk membuka mata dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah dalam posisi membelakanginya sambil memeluk guling. Yunho tersenyum melihat cara Jaejoong yang tertidur seperti anak kecil. Yunho langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong.

"Boojae-ah, ireona., ini sudah pagi" ucap Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dari belakang.

"nnggghh.. jangan ganggu aku umma" ucap Jaejoong yang menyingkirkan wajah Yunho dari mukanya.

"Boo.. ireona.. ayo kita sarapan dulu, kau harus mengisi perutmu" ucap Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk menelentangkan tubuhnya.

"ummaaa… aku masih ngantukk.." ucap Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"ayo bangun dan kita sarapan diluar, Boo" ucap Yunho yang memaksa posisi Jaejoong menjadi duduk membuat Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya.

"hhhmmm… ini masih pagi.. umma aku masih mau tidur"

"aku bukan ummamu, ayo cepat bangun. Matahari sudah benar-benar keluar" ucap Yunho menepuknepuk punggung Jaejoong. jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"Yun?" tanya Jaejoong setengah sadar.

"ayo kita bangun, kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan, aku akan mandi dulu. Jika saat aku selesai kau masih tidur, maka aku yang akan memandikanmu" ucap Yunho sambil meninggalkang Jaejoong yang kmbali merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"yuuunn.. aku mau kalau foto prewedding kita dilakukan disini" ucap Jaejoong yang tengah asik berjalan dipinggir pantai. Setelah sebelumnya Yunho susah payah untuk membangunkannya dan mengajaknya sarapan.

"memangnya aku mau menikahimu?" canda Yunho yang berjalan didepannya dan Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho yang menyadari tidak ada suara langkah dibelakangnya langsung menengok "hahaha aku hanya bercanda, Boo… kemari" ucap Yunho dan langsung menggandeng Jaejoong untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"kau tidak serius mengatakan itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aku hanya bercanda.. jangan menanggapinya dengan serius, percaya padaku" ucap Yunho dengan gemas.

"gendong aku" ucap Jaejoong mutlak.

"ani" jawab Yunho singkat.

"ck! Meyebalkan" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"yaaaa tunggu aku hanya bercanda" teriak Yunho dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"ahahahaha.. Yunnie sudah aku takut jatuuuhhhhh" ucap Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho. Yunho langsung menuruti perkataan Jaejoong dan langsung menurunkannya.

"kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Yunho.

"bagaimana kalau kita cari cendramata saja?"

"baiklah ayo jangan buang waktu" ucap Yunho dan langsung menarik Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hampir selama 3 jam Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan-jalan membeli beberapa cendramata dan berfoto bersama seperti pasangan yang dilanda kasmaran. Kini keduanya tengah duduk disalah satu batu yang terdapat dipinggir pantai.

"hahaha Yunnie, lihat wajahmu itu jelek sekali" ledek Jaejoong saat melihat foto Yunho yang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"kau fikir kau tidak jelek apa? Lihat.. itu pipi atau bakpao? Chubby sekali" ucap Yunho yang balik meledek.

"iiissshhh.. belakangan ini aku banyak makan, dan semua itu gara-gara dirimu" ucap Jaejoong menyalahkan Yunho.

"kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"kau yang menyuruhku untuk memakan banyak makanan seonsangniiiimmmm"

"mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"kau kan memang guruku.. guru yang mesum tentunya"

enak saja kau kalau bicara" ucap Yunho yang langsung mencubit ppi Jaejoong "setelah kau melahirkan, diet yang benar supaya pipi ini kembali seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.. arraseo?"

"yaya siap seonsangnim"

"ya! bicara apa tadiiiiiiii"

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda jangan marah padaku.. beran marah padaku lagi awas saja" ancam Jaejoong.

"hah aku pusing jika sudah melihatmu seperti itu" ucap Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie.. aku mau itu" tunjuk Jaejoong pada mobil ice cream yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka.

"apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengikuti arah tangan Jaejoong.

"aku mau rasa vanilla"

"dingin seperti ini kau mau ice cream"

"belikan aku ituuuuuuu" rengek Jaejoong.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" ucap Yunho dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Yunho masih sibuk dengan acara membeli ice yang Jaejoong minta. Setelah mendapatkannya Yunho segera kembali dengan dua buah ice cream ditangannya. Tapi langkah Yunho terhenti ketika tidak melihat Jaejoong ditempatnya.

"Boojae?" Yunho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Jaejoong "BOO?!" teriak Yunho yang mulai panik.

"Yunnie-ah!" teriak Jaejoong dari balik batu besar di belakang Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung saja berlari kesumber suara.

Kenapa Jaejoong berteriak? Hah sesek napas nadal ngetik Chapter ini ,

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"belikan aku ituuuuuuu" rengek Jaejoong.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" ucap Yunho dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Yunho masih sibuk dengan acara membeli ice yang Jaejoong minta. Setelah mendapatkannya Yunho segera kembali dengan dua buah ice cream ditangannya. Tapi langkah Yunho terhenti ketika tidak melihat Jaejoong ditempatnya.

"Boojae?" Yunho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Jaejoong "BOO?!" teriak Yunho yang mulai panik.

"Yunnie-ah!" teriak Jaejoong dari balik batu besar di belakang Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung saja berlari kesumber suara.

**Chapter 13~**

"Yunnie-ah!" teriak Jaejoong dari balik batu besar di belakang Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung saja berlari kesumber suara.

"Boo?!" teriak Yunho yang langsung berlari kesumber suara.

"cepat kesini!" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Boo… kau mengagetkankuuuuu!" bentak Yunho yang ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah menarik sebuah tentakel dari sela-sela karang.

"sini cepat bantu aku! Guritanya susah ditarik…" rengek Jaejoong yang mulai kewalahan.

"untuk apa kau mengambilnya, biarkan saja. Ayo cepat kemari nanti ice creammu meleleh"

"nanti duluuuuu" bantah Jaejoong yang masih menarik tentakel.

TUK!

"yaahhh… dia copot" ucap Jaejoong menenteng tentakel yang masih bergerak-gerak ditangannya.

"cepat buang itu atau akan aku habiskan milikmu" ancam Yunho.

"JANG-"

"Jung seosangnim" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan kompak langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Ahra yang tengah memergoki keduanya. Ahra berjalan sendiri di pantai yang sama ketika tengah ikut merayakan kelulusan beberapa muridnya.

"Ahra-shi?" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membuang benda kenyal ditangannya.

"ayo kita pergi saja" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik lengan Yunho.

"kalian mau kemana? Kenapa buru-buru begitu?" tanya Ahra dengan santai sambil melihat kearah keduanya "kalian akan kembali ketempat kalian begitu?" tanya Ahra lagi "dan apakah seorang guru dan murid pantas berada disini dengan statusnya yang belum terikat?" tanya Ahra sambil melihat-lihat kukunya.

"Go seonsangnim, apakah itu pantas bagi seorang guru yang kerjaannya menjadi seorang penguntit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berbalik menatap Ahra dan mendekatinya "kau lihat ini? Apa aku masih belum terikat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan tangan kanan yang tersemat cincin dijari manisnya "dan apa aku salah merayakan kelulusanku dengan calon suamiku? Sedangkan kau siapa? Hanya perawan tua yang tidak kunjung menemukan pasangan dan kerjanya mengganggu pasangan lain dan satu hal, statusku sudah bukan murid lagi, jadiiii kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya" ucap Jaejoong yang habis-habisan menghina Ahra.

"Ahra-shi, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami lagi? Kau bisa cari kesibukan lain selain ini kan?" tanya Yunho.

"aku tidak mengganggu kalian, aku hanya bicara soal kenyataan kan?" ucap Ahra membela diri.

"lebih baik kau simpan mulut manismu itu sebelum aku menghancurkannya **seonsangnim**" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mengancam dan menekankan kata-katanya.

"kauuuuu!" Ahra mulai naik darah namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan. Dengan kesal Ahra menjauhi keduanya sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan keras.

"Boo, kau tidak boleh berkata dengan kasar, jaga emosimu" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"habisnya dia selalu saja muncul tanpa diundang, tidak dimana tidak dimana dia ada, seperti setan saja" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"hey sudah, emosimu itu mempengaruhi aegya.."

"orang itu tidak akan pergi jika tidak dilawan Yun" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kalap dan langsung merebut ice cream vanilla dari tangah Yunho " kita pulang saja. Disini panas banyak setannya"

"ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke cottage dulu" ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng lengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sudah merapikan barang yang dibawanya dan check out dari cottage, keduanya tengah berjalan sambil berbincang dan mengusili satu sama lain. Di tempat lain Ahra mengamati keduanya dengan pandangan sinis dan rasa jengkel menyelimuti dirinya.

"kenapa harus bocah ingusan itu yang menjadi sainganku?!"

"seonsangnim? Kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu muridnya yang memergoki Ahra yang tengah mengintip.

"his! Kau ini mengganggu saja, sudah sana jangan urusi aku"

"aku kan hanya bertanyaaaa" ucap anak itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan kembali ke kelompoknya. Ahra sendiri langsung melihat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah berada diatas motor dan bersiap untuk jalan.

"aaakkhhh! Kenapa bukan aku saja!" ucap Ahra frustasi ketika melihat Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan mengetahui Ahra mengamati Jaejoong langsung menjulurkan lidahnya meledek tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

"Boo.. kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho.

"ani, ayo cepat kita pulaaaaang" jawab Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundak Yunho.

"benar tidak ada apa-apa?"tanya Yunho lagi memastikan.

"iya sudah cepat kau itu banyak bertanya sekali seonsangniiimmm" ledek Jaejoong.

"terus saja meledekku" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal dan langsung menjalankan motornya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung turun ketika motor Yunho sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Yun.. kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"ani.." jawab Yunho singkat.

"kenapa? Kau masih takut dengan appa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

"aku akan datang malam nanti dengan kedua orang tuaku dan juga Changmin" ucap Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan kita selanjutnya"

"ahhh Yunnie-aaahhh~"

"dalam waktu cepat kau akan menjadi Nyonya Jung Boo.." ucap Yunho yang mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. dan Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya.

"ekhem!" terdengar dehaman dari belakang Jaejoong menginterupsi keduanya yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah appa Kim.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tersadar ketika bibir mereka nyaris bertemu. Yunho langsung melihat sedikit takut sedangkan Jaejoong langsung membalikan badannya.

"sedang apa kalian diluar?"

"ah kami.. kami hanya-"

"Jaejoongie, cepat masuk" ucap appa Kim memotong ucapan Yunho.

"yah appa, nanti dulu" rengek Jaejoong.

"sudah cukup kau berada diluar" ucap appa Kim lagi.

"sudah cepat sana kau masuk dari pada aku kena marah, Boo.." ucap Yunho yang sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong.

"hish! Kau sama saja" ucap Jaejoong yang dengan kesal berjalan menuju appanya yang masih berdiri di pintu rumah.

Yunho sendiri masih berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Yunho hanya melempar senyum dan dibalas dengan wajah datar yang diberikan appa Kim yang masih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Yunho yang langsung menaiki motornya dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Sebelum menjalankan motornya, Yunho sedikit menundukan kepalanya pertanda pamit dan tersenyum. Appa Kim masih melihatnya, Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan langsung melajukan motornya.

"Yunniiieeee! Hati-hatiiii!"

"ya kau berisik sekali" sungut appa Kim.

"appa, kenapa kau galak sekali, jangan terlalu galak appa"

"aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa bertanggung jawabnya dia jika sikapku seperti ini"

"kau hanya akan menakutinya appa, mala mini dia akan datang bersama dengan orang tuanya dan juga dongsaengnya" ucap Jaejoong sambil melenggang pergi "umma mana? Ummaaaaaaaaaa"

"yaaaa! Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya appa Kim yang langsung menyusul putranya.

"ummaaaaaaaaa"

"apa kenapa berteriak umma sedang didapur" ucap umma Kim.

"umma ayo kita masak besar, Yunnie akan kesini dengan keluarganyaaaa" ucap Jaejoong menghampiri sang umma.

"ommo! Kau belum mandi dan mengganti bajumu. Bersihkan tubuhmu dulu baru boleh membantu umma" ucap umma Kim sedikit berteriak.

"yayaya" ucap Jaejoong langsung kabur.

"jangan berlari Joongie!"

"ne ummaaaa"

"hah anak itu benar-benar" ucap appa Kim yang muncul.

"kau itu juga sama saja. Jangan terlalu galak dengan Yunho. Kasihan dia setiap kali bertatapan denganmu wajahnya selalu tegang begitu"

"aku kan hanya ngin melihat sejauh mana dia tahan dengan sikapku"

"hentikan itu yeobo. Kalau dia lari dan meninggalkan Joongie?"

"jangan mengatakan itu, kau membuatku ragu jadinya"

"habisnya kau membuat takut anak itu" ucap umma Kim sambil berjalan menuju meja makan "jika dia sudah katakan akan mengajak keluarganya kesini, bukankah itu artinya dia serius akan hal ini?"

"jika saja dia melarikan diri, maka akan aku cari dia dan akan kuhabisi dia" ancam appa Kim.

"siapa yang akan kau habisi appa? Yunnie? Yang benar saja, kau mau jika cucumu lahir tanpa appa?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"ya jangan bicara seperti itu" ucap appa Kim yang kini merasa takut.

"habisnya appa malah berbicara seperti itu" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengambil sepotong apel yang sudah umma Kim siapkan.

"ini semua karena dirimu! Coba saja kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya, aku tidak akan seperti ini" ucap appa Kim sambil menoyor kepala Jaejoong.

"hng! Appa jangan menoyor kepalaku"

"yeobo, mengalah pada orang hamil" bela umma Kim.

"hm, dengarkan itu" ledek Jaejoong.

"terserah kalian saja" ucap appa Kim dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Joongie-ah, coba tolong kau potong kentangnya tapi hati-hati"

"ne umma" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menuruti perkataan ummanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong dan ummanya sibuk didapur untuk masak besar, sebelum Yunho dan keluarganya datang.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, Jaejoong sibuk melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin sambil memutar mutar badannya dan juga memegang wajahnya.

"sedikit tembam" gumam Jaejoong yang mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Joongie-ah" panggil umma Kim sambil membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung melirik melalui cermin "cepat turun, Yunho sudah datang, jangan hanya berdiam didepan cermin saja, tenang saja hidungmu tidak akan hilang"

"ya umma tunggu sebentar aku akan turun"

"cepat turun, jangan membuat kami lama menunggu" ucap umma Kim yang langsung kembali menuruni tangga.

Jaejoong langsung cepat-cepat merapikan baju dan juga memasang wajah tersenyum dan langsung keluar kamar menuruni tangga dengan berjalan anggun membuat semua mata yang berada di ruang tamu langsung melihat kearahnya.

"hay hyung" bisik Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ya Jung Changmin, sopan sedikit" ucap umma Jung menurunkan tangan Changmin.

Jaejoong berjalan meghampiri semuanya dan langsung duduk diantara umma dan appanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan Yunho yang duduk disofa sebrang meja.

"mungkin langsung saja, kami datang kemari dengan maksud untuk membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan anak kita" ucap umma Jung.

"ne, aku sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kalian dari Joongie" balas umma Kim.

"Yunho bilang, dia sudah melamar Joongie kemarin?" tanya umma Jung.

"ne, aku sudah melakukannya" jawab Yunho malu-malu dan membuat Jaejoong langsung tersipu malu seraya mendukan kepalanya.

"ahjumma, ahjusshi. Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi Joongie dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap Yunho lantang.

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk kebahagiaan anakku?" tanya appa Kim berusaha tenang.

"aku akan melakukan apapu asalkan membuatnya bahagia, itu saja dan aku tidak mau munafik" ucap Yunho mantap.

"aku harap, kalian bisa menerima kami dan juga kesalahan Yunho sebelumnya" ucap appa Jung dengan bijak.

"semua itu kami berdua serahkan pada Joongie" ucap appa Kim melirik Jaejoong yang masih diam.

"aku.. menerimanya" ucap Jaejoong yang masih malu-malu.

"jadi.. kapan rencana kau akan menikahinya?" tanya appa Kim yang mulai semakin santai.

"sesudah Joongie melakukan perpisahan sekolah yang akan diadakan sekitar 2 minggu lagi, dan aku merencanakan akan menikahinya bulan depan aku merencanakan pada 10 Juni nanti. Aku yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya" jawab Yunho antusias.

"Joongie-ah, apa kau siap?" tanya appa Kim sambil melirik pada Jaejoong.

"ne, aku siap" jawab Jaejoong mantap sambil melontarkan senyum.

"sudah-sudah jangan terlihat tegang seperti ini, aku sudah memasak banyak untuk menyambut kalian, Changmin-ah, kau suka dengan masakan ahjumma bukan? Sana kedarur ajak hyungmu" ucap umma Kim pada Changmin yang memang sudah terbiasa.

"hehehe aku pasti akan langsung melesat tanpa mengajak siapapun ahjumma"

"ya, Changmin-ah kau ini memalukan" bisik appa Jung.

"dia memang sudah biasa jika berada disini, tidak kusangka kalau kita akan menjadi keluarga nantinya" ucap umma Kim seraya tersenyum "mari kita makan bersama" ucap umma Kim menggiring -?- semua orang menuju meja makan.

Semuanya langsung mengikuti umma Kim yang berjalan lebih dulu kemeja makan. Jaejoong yang langsung menggandeng lengan Yunho sedangkan Changmin menjadi nyamuk dengan cara mengganggu keduanya. Acara jamuan makan malampun dimulai dengan canda tawa dan terciptanya keharmnisan kedua keluarga yang akan menjadi satu keluarga besar.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ah" panggil Jaejoong ketika keduanya sudah berada diatas balkon kamar Jaejoong dan duduk disebuah kursi panjang.

"hm?" sahut Yunho yang sudah duduk bersandar sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"kalau nanti kita sudah menikah, kita tinggal disini ya?"

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari umma"

"kau itu sudah dewasa, masa namja nakal disekolah masih menempel dengan ummanya?" ledek Yunho.

"hish, jangan meledek"

"kau itu akan menjadi umma nantinya, kau harus belajar mandiri Boo.." ucap Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tapi nanti siapa yang akan menjagaku?"

"ada aku"

"tapi kan kau pasti akan pergi kesekolah?"

"tapikan aku akan pulang nanti, dan akau akan menemanimu"

"aku butuh teman.."

"nanti akan kusuruh Changmin untuk menemanimu bagaimana? Kau juga boleh mengajak Junus dan Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu agar tidak bosan"

"memangnya mereka tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi? Mereka pasti akan sibuk"

"memang, tapi.. apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi Boo?"

"ani, aku kan sudah punya dirimu? Jika aku sekolah lagi lalu siapa yang akan menjaga aegya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kau ini bisa saja, katakan saja jika kau itu malas" sungut Yunho sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"aw, jangan cubit hidungku"

"ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita masuk dank au juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu Boo"

"lalu Yunnie akan pulang?"

"aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur" ucap Yunho.

"baiklah" ucap Jaejoong menegakan tubuhnya "gendong aku.."

Yunho memaklumi tingkah manja yang Jaejoong lakukan. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan semua kelakuan Jaejoong yang manja dan memintanya ini itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung meletakannya dengan perlahan diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"sini temani aku dulu" rengak Jaejoong dengan manja dan dituruti oleh Yunho yang naik keatas ranjangnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong lagsung bergeser dan memeluk tubuh besar Yunho. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Yunho dan angsung memejamkan matanya. Yunho yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menyusap puncak kepala Jaejoong sambil sedikit memainkan rambut lurusnya.

"Yunnie.."

"hng?"

"jika disekolah nanti kau bertemu dengan si wanita gila itu, jauhi dia ya"

"kau masih memikirkannya? Kau tenang saja Boo"

"jika kau berani bersamanya, aku akan langsung menghampiri kalian dan dia akan aku cakar sampai dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi"

"kau itu sedang hamil, tidak baik jika berpikir yang macam-macam Boo, bagaimana jika sifatmu itu menuru pada aegya?"

"itu bagus, maka jika wanita gila itu mendekatimu, aku dan aegya yang akan langsung melawannya"

"aigoo.. meski dia masih dalam kandungan kau sudah mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak"

"habisnya wanita itu menyebalkan dan selalu saja mengganggu kita" ucap Jaejoong sedikit terkantuk dan menguap.

"kau sudah mengantuk kan? Jangan biacara terus dan tidur sekarang" ucap Yunho lagi mengusap tubuh Jaejoong.

"berjanji akan menjauhinya?"

"ya aku janji"

"hng" sahut Jaejoong yang benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

Yunho masih terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang tidur diatas perutnya. Tangannya masih mengusap tubuh Jaejoong dan pada akhirnya berhenti tepat diperut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit menggembung jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh pada tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan kembali mengusapnya seperti orang yang tidak ingin kehilangan miliknya. Merasa Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tertidur perlahan Yunho membetulkan posisi Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya dengan benar.

"aku pulang dulu dan aku akan kembali nanti"ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan juga perutnya. Yunho kembali berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**1 Week Later~**

"wooeekk! Uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!" matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya Jaejoong sudah direpotkan dengan morning sick yang dialaminya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Joongie-ah, kau muntah lagi?" teriak umma Kim yang berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"uhuk! Aaahhh.. kenapa tidak enak seperti ini rasanya" keluh Jaejoong setelah mencuci mulutnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari putranya umma Kim langsung menyeduhkan segelas susu yang sempat Yunho belikan. Kemudian umma Kim berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong. pintu kamar terbuka bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Joongie-ah, minum dulu susumu"

"ah umma, baunya itu tidak enaakkk" rengek Jaejoong yang langsung naik kekasur dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"cepat minum, kau ini susah sekali jika diberitahu ayo cepat" ucap umma Kim memukul kaki Jaejoong.

"shireeooo! Baunya aku tidak kuat ummaaaa" rengek Jaejoong dari dalam selimut.

"baiklah, umma akan melaporkan kelakuanmu itu pada Yunho, biar dia yang memarahimu" ancam umma Kim.

"dia mana berani memarahiku"

"jadi kau berani melawan umma sekarang?" tanya umma Kim yang menaruh susu di meja nakas Jaejoong "palli!" ucap umma Kim yang langsung menarik selimut Jaejoong.

"ah ummaaaaa… aku tidak mauuuu" rengek Jaejoong sambil mempertahankan selimutnya.

"kalau tidak mau umma tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi bersama Yunho! Ayo cepat!" bentak umma Kim yang sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"aaahhh ummaaaaa" rengek Jaejoong membuka selimutya dan bangun duduk.

"cepat minum, kau tutup saja hidungmu" ucap umma Kim menyodorkan gelas susu hangat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan setengah hati dan langsung meminumnya sambil menutup hidung.

"yaaakkk.. ini tidak enak ummaaaa"

"cepat turun, umma sudah memasak untuk sarapanmu dan appa" ucap umma Kim sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong "cepat turun pemalas"

"ne ne ne" ucap Jaejoong yang turun dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

"Jung seonsangnim" panggil Ahra dari belakang saat melihat Yunho yang datang kesekolah dengan santai. Yunho mendengar, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kan kepalanya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar "hiisshhh, Jung seonsangnim" panggil Ahra sekali lagi sambil menyamakan jalannya dengan Yunho "seonsangnim, kenapa kau tidak menanggapi panggilanku?" tanya Ahra.

"panggilan? Panggilan yang mana ya? telfon? Aku tidak melihat ponselku" jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"aku kan tadi memangilmu"

"mian, aku buru-buru" ucap Yunho yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya membuat Ahra berhenti mengikutinya.

"lihat saja nanti, akan aku buat kau melihatku dan meninggalkan bocah ingusan itu, Jung" ucap Ahra dengan seringai yang terpancar dibibirnya.

Apa yang bakal Ahra lakuin selanjutnya?

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Jung seonsangnim" panggil Ahra dari belakang saat melihat Yunho yang datang kesekolah dengan santai. Yunho mendengar, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kan kepalanya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar "hiisshhh, Jung seonsangnim" panggil Ahra sekali lagi sambil menyamakan jalannya dengan Yunho "seonsangnim, kenapa kau tidak menanggapi panggilanku?" tanya Ahra.

"panggilan? Panggilan yang mana ya? telfon? Aku tidak melihat ponselku" jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"aku kan tadi memangilmu"

"mian, aku buru-buru" ucap Yunho yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya membuat Ahra berhenti mengikutinya.

"lihat saja nanti, akan aku buat kau melihatku dan meninggalkan bocah ingusan itu, Jung" ucap Ahra dengan seringai yang terpancar dibibirnya.

**Chapter 14~**

"annyeooonnggg…" sapa Changmin yang asal masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong.

"oh? Changmin-ah, kau kemari? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang memasak banyak hari ini" tanya umma Kim sambil menaruh beberapa piring di meja makan.

"hehehe, tenang saja ahjumma, aku pasti akan ikut makan" cengir Changmin mendekati meja makan "aku boleh coba ya" ucap Changmin yang langsung mencoba mengambil makanan dengan tangannya"

PAK!

"ya! cuci dulu tanganmu" ucap umma Kim setelah menggeplak lengan Changmin.

"yaish ahjumma, cumin sedikit kok" balas Changmin sambil mengusap lengannya.

"tetap saja kau harus cuci tangan"

"hah, Jae hyung mana?"

"dia ada dikamar, kau panggil dia ajak turun untuk makan bersama"

"hehehehe makannya nanti saja ahjumma" ucap Changmin yang langsung melarikan diri setelah mengambil sepotong paha ayam.

"ya Changmin-ah!" teriak umma Kim.

"aku mintaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Changmin sambil menaiki tangga.

"hah anak itu, susah sekali diberitahu"

CLEK

"hyuuuuuunnngggg" teriak Changin dan langsung naik keatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"hng?" Jaejoong sedikit membuka matanya dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

"ya, hyung. Kau tidur? Tumben sekali" tanya changmin heran "eh tapi tunggu dulu, aku mau bertanya"

"diam aku mengantuk" jawab Jaejoong yang memeluk guling dan membelakangi Changmin.

"kau hamil ya?" tanya Changmin dengan polosnya dan langsung menggigit paha ayam yang masih dipegangnya.

SRET!

"kau tahu darimana?!" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"mmmm.. aku menguping pembicaraan umma appa dan Yunho hyung beberapa hari lalu" jawab Changmin yang dengan susah payah menelan daging dimulutnya.

"kau menguping? Ya kurang ajar sekali kau!" dumal Jaejoong yang langsung menjitak kepala Changmin.

"ya! sakit tahu" ucap Changmin mengusap kepalanya.

"tidak seharusnya kau menguping seperti itu bodoh"

"biar saja, aku kan juga harus tahu, lagian kalian pakai acara menyembunyikannya"

"mulutmu kan seperti ember bocor, bukan bocor, tapi sudah pecah yang sewaktu-waktu kau bisa menumpahkannya dimana saja meski tidak sengaja" sungut Jaejoong.

"aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok"

"ya bisa, tapi tidak selamanya. Pasti saja kau keceplosan jika bicara"

"sudahlah jangan menjudgeku terus…. Hyung, memangnya berapa kali hyungku membobolmu? Kenapa bisa langsung 'dung' seperti itu?" pertanya Changmin langsung menyudutkan Jaejoong.

"apaan sih kau ini, mau tahu saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan sewot meskipun mukanya merona.

"aku serius menanyakannya" ucap Changmin lagi sambil memakan paha ayamnya.

"dua kali" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"WOOOAAHH, jadi sampai 'dung' seperti itu kau melakukannya dua kali? Daebaakkk.. yang pertama di rumahku, dan yang kedua dimana?" ucap Changmin sambil menghayal.

"ya! aku hanya melakukannya sekali dan menghasilkan ini" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk perutnya dan mulai kesal.

"lalu yang kedua? Oooo…. Ooo… ooo… aku tahu…. Pasti waktu kemarin kau pergi bersama Yunho hyung kan? Iya kan? Benar kan?"

"hish, kau itu sudah seperti orang yang bsa mengetahui semuanya" sungut Jaejoong.

"woya jelas, aku kan pintar" ucap Changmin bangga "ini hyung, coba kau lihat ini" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah buku.

"apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan cover depan buku tersebut.

"aku membelinya ditoko buku tadi, siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya" jawab Changmin seadanya.

Jaejoong langsung membuka buku terebut dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat isi tulisan dan gambar yang tercetak pada buku tersebut.

"iniiii? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kau berusaha untuk meracuni otakku lagi?" ucap Jaejoong marah.

"jika aku ketahuan memiliki buku itu aku pasti akan dicincang olehnya, apalagi memberikan buku itu padanya" jawab Changmin enteng.

"tapi ini kan buku tata cara sex, Changmin-ah" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lemas.

"nah itu dia tujuanku, hahaha. Aku tahu Yunho hyung itu sedikit kaku orangnya, siapa tahu kau bisa membantunya menjadi sedikit nakal tentunyaaaa" ucap Changmin menaik-naikan alisnya.

"hish, tatapanmu itu menyebalkan sekali, seolah aku ini pervert sekali"

"yah kan aku hanya membantu kalian"

"membantu apanya, kalau ketahuan Yunnie, aku bisa digantung"

"apa tadi kau bilang? Yunnie? Hahahaha lucu sekali"

"suka-suka, aku ini yang memanggilnya"

"Joongie….Changminnn… cepat turun ayo makan" teriak umma Kim dari bawah.

"ne umma tungguuu" teriak Jaejoong "yak au taruh ini di dalam lemariku di bawah tumpukan bajuku" ucap Jaejoong memberikan buku tersebut dengan nada memerintah.

"kenapa aku yang menaruhnya?" ucap Changmin malas.

"taruh atau aku akan melaporkannya" ancam Jaejoong.

"hish! Kau itu menyebalkan" sungut Changmin dan langsung menuruti perintah ibu hamil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jung seonsangniiimmm.. aku membawa beberapa makanan sebagai bekal, kau mau ikut makan bersamaku?" tanya Ahra berdiri didepan meja Yunho dengan membawa sekotak bekal.

"tidak terimakasih, aku sedang sibuk dan sepertinya aku tidak akan makan siang" jawab Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas dihadapannya.

"setidaknya kau makanlah dulu walau sedikit" paksa Ahra.

"Ahra-shi, bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan" ucap Yunho menatap Ahra langsung.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Ahra membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

BRUK

Ahra langsung membuang kotak bekalanya di tong sampah depan ruang guru dan berjalan dengan kesal.

"ya Yun, apa kau gila menolaknya begitu saja? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan denganya?" tanya Yoochun mendekati Yunho.

"haahhh.. aku tahu apa maksudnya, dia sangat tidak suka jika aku bersama Boojaeku, oleh sebab itu aku menghindarinya" jawab Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"tapi tadi kau tidak melihat wajahnya sih"

"memang kenapa?"

"dia sepertinya sangat marah"

"aku lebih takut jika Boojaeku yang marah" jawab Yunho dengan cengiran.

"hah dasar kau ini, dulu saja kau bilang kaku dengan lawan mainmu, tidak tahunya kau membobol pertahanan anak orang" jawab Yoochun asal dan membuat beberapa guru yang berada di ruang guru menoleh kearah keaduanya.

"ya! kau bicara apa! Jangan asal kalau bicara" ucap Yunho kesal menjitak kepala Yoochun.

"ah mian, aku lupaaa" ucap Yoochun memegangi kepalanya "hey, apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya dan guru-guru tersebut kembali menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"memang susah jika rahasia ada ditanganmu" sungut Yunho.

"santai sajaaa, ayo kita makan. Begitu saja kau pusingkan"

"ya sudahlah ayo" jawab Yunho dang bangkit dari kursinya.

.

.

.

"ya, kira-kira sudah berapa bulan kandungan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun ketika mereka sudah berada di kantin dengan beberapa pesanan mereka. Ahra? Siapa peduli dia pergientah kemana.

"aku rasa usianya sekarang sudah menginjak satu bulan, tapi untuk memastikannya aku akan membawanya ke dokter sepulang nanti"

"dengan motormu?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku akan pulang mengambil mobil dulu, aku khawatir jika membawanya dengan motorku" jawab Yunho.

"kuikir kau akan nekat"

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau membahayakan mereka"

"hahaha dulu saja kau itu suka menghukumnya karena dibuat kesal terus, sekarang?"

"mengingat itu aku sedikit merasa kasihan hahaha, tapi lucu juga mengingat wajahnya yang sudah mengambek dan dingin terhadapku, tapi sekarang mana? Malah menempel terus"

"kau beruntung mendapatkannya, Jung" ucap Yoochun tersenyum.

"yah, aku memang sangat beruntung" jawab Yunho dengan wajah yang merona.

"lalu kapan kau akan menikahinya?"

"tanggal 10 Juni nanti hehehe"

"baguslah cepat lah kau nikahi dia sebelum kandungannya membesar"

"aku pasti akan melakukannya, lagipula aku sudah mulai melakukan persiapan"

"haahh, aku jadi sedikit merindukan anak itu" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"siapa? Bukan Boojaeku kan?"

"bukaaannnn"

"Junsu?"

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"hahaha saat menonton dibioskop waktu itu kalian seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar tahu, lagipula kan siswa kelas tiga semuanya sudah libur dan menunggu perpisahan saja, kenapa kau tidak temui dia saja saat perpisahan nanti?"

"bisa juga sih, tapi bagaimana jika dia seperti Jaejoong yang mencuekanku?" ucap Yoochun lesu.

"hahaha itu urusan nanti" ucap Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, jika kau terlihat makan bersamaku, apa Ahra akan marah padamu?"

"biarkan saja, justru itu agar dia menjauhiku"

"aku takut dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam, Jung"

"itu tidak akan mungkin"

"hah terserah kau lah, Jung" jawab Yoochun malas.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"permisi" ucap Yunho didepan rumah Jaejoong.

"tunggu sebentar" teriak umma Kim dan langsung membukakan pintu "oh Yun, kau datang, Changmin juga ada disini"

"ah jinja? Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya dirumah"

"masuk dulu kau susul saja dia dikamarnya sedang bersama Changmin"

"ne, sekalian aku meminta ijin untuk membawa Joongie memeriksaka kandungannya"

"ooohhhh baiklah, kau bawa saja dia supaya tidak sering bermalas-malasan didalam kamarnya, jja" ucap umma Kim mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho.

"ne ahjum-"

"umma, kau panggil aku umma mulai sekarang, ne?" ucap umma Kim memutuskan.

"ne.. umm..ma"

"jangan ragu seperti itu, sudah sana" ucap umma Kim meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho melihat sebentar kearah umma Kim yang berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong.

CLEK

Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sama-sama sedang mentertawakan sesuatu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang memperlihatkan Yunho berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Boo.. kau ganti baju sekarang, kita akan pergi untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu, dank au yang tidak berkepentingan, cepat keluar dari situ" ucap Yunho melirik Changmin.

"kau sendiri?"

"ya aku disini, memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" tanya Yunho menantang.

"kau curang" ucap Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"jangan macam-macam kau didalaaammm" ledek Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"kalian sudah akan jalan?" tanya umma Kim melihat Changmin menuruni tangga.

"entahlah, aku tidak ikut ahjumma, nanti sepedaku mau dikemanakan?"

"lalu dimana mereka?"

"tuh masih diatas, Yunho hyung menyuruh Jae hyung mengganti bajunya"

"aigooo.. awas saja berani macam-macam mereka"

"hahaha entahlah ahjumma, aku pulang duluan yah"

"nee.. kau hati-hati"

"ne, permisi" ucap Changmin yang langsung berlari menuju pintu luar.

Changmin langsung mengambil sepedanya danmulai mengkayuh sepedanya keluar pekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Tanpa diduga seseorang sudah memperhatikan dari dalam mobil yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari mobil yang Yunho parkir. Changmin mengayuh sepedanya melewati mobil tersebut yang berisikan seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata tanpa rasa curiga bahkan tidak menyadari sedikitpun. Tidak lama Yunho dan Jaejoong muncul dengan tawa yang terlihat diantara keduannya berjalan menuju mobil Yunho. Orang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut langsung mempersiapkan mesinnya.

BREEEEMMMM!

"BOO AWAS!"

CKIIITTT BRAAAKKK!

Yunho yang langsung menarik Jaejoong dan mendempetkannya tepat pada mobil Yunho. Jaejoong yang terlihat shock dan wajah langsung memucat melihat kearah mobil yang hampir menabraknya kini sudah berhenti karena menabrak tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari mereka dan orang-orang yang berada disana langsung menghampiri mobil tersebut. Yunho merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melihat kerah Jaejoong.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho yang mengarahkan pandangan Jaejoong kearah dirinya dan menangkup pipinya.

Jaejoong yang nampak shock tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya melihat Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yuuuunnnn ada apaaaa?" teriak umma Kim yang keluar dari dalam rumah membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melihat kearah umma Kim "Joongie-ah, kau kenapa? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya umma Kim yang langsung melihat-lihat tubuh Jaejoong.

"mobil disana hampir menabraknya tadi"

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya umma Kim heran.

"aku juga tidak tahu, seperti ada yang tidak beres disini"

"sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi, umma rasa sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap umma Kim melihat kearah mobil yang hampir menabrak putranya.

"ne umma, aku bawa Joongie dulu" ucap Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk.

"kalian berhati-hati lah"

"ne" ucap Yunho dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berusaha mengeluarkan si pengemudi mobil.

"noe gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho lagi mengusap Jaejoong yang masih diam "katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan" ucap Yunho tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berbicara banyak.

Yunho yang tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin memikirkannya lebih meilih untuk diam dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di rumah sakit dan setelah cukup lama menunggu sekarang adalah giliran Jaejoong untuk masuk memeriksakan kandungannya.

"selamat siang" ucap dokter muda bernamtage Kim Jongkook -?-

"siang uisa"

"kita langsung saja" ucap dokter tersebut dan langsung bangun dari kursinya "silahkan yang akan diperiksa berbaring terlebih dahulu" tambahnya.

"jja, kau ikuti dia" ucap Yunho.

"ng" Jaejoong hanya menuruti dan berbaring pada ranjang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri.

"maaf ya" ucap Jongkook menyibak baju bagian perut Jaejoong dan mengolesi jell pada permukaan kulit perut Jaejoong.

"Yuuunnn" panggil Jaejoong kearah Yunho.

"ne aku disini" ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menggengjam tangannya.

"coba lihat di layar itu" ucap Jongkook yang sudah menempelkan alat pada perut Jaejoong "kalian lihat itu?" tanya Jongkook membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama melihat kearah layar monitor disebelah Jaejoong.

"itu?" tanya Yunho terbata.

"itu adalah calon bayi kalian, memang belum terlihat jelas bentuknya, tapi aku dapat emastikan dia baik-baik saja" ucap Jongkook seraya tersenyum dan mengelap permukaan perut Jaejoong.

"Boo.. dia.." ucap Yunho dengan wajah sumringah. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"mari saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu" ucap Jongkook yang kembali kekursinya dan diikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"begini, ada yang harus aku jelaskan mengingat kondisi Jaejoong-shi yang male pregnancy hal ini lebih rentan dibandingkan dengan wanita pada umumnya"

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"saranku untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong-shi merasa tertekan, buat dia serilax mungkin dan tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-macam" ucap Jongkook dan dianggkan oleh Yunho "dan lagi, jika kalian melakukan hubungan intim, alangkah baiknya jika dilakukan jika usia kandungan Jaejoong-shi sudah melewati 3 bulan. Mengingat juga kandungannya baru mengnginjak satu bulan, kalaupun itu tidak bisa ditahan, kalian harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati, terutama untuk mu sebagai 'suami'nya" ucapan Jongkook barusan membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama merasa malu dan terlebih Jaejoong yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"ada lagi yang perlu kami ketahui uisa?" tanya Yunho sedikit malu.

"ah iya, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya, dalam hal berhubungan intim disaat hamil juga ada aturan dalam posisinya" ucap Jongkook sedikit kikuk.

"apa itu?" tanya Yunho yang terlihat antusias -?-

"dalam posisinya kalian tidak boleh mengubah-ubah posisi, contohya begini. Amannya Jaejoong-shi harus berbaring nyaris dipinggir ranjang dan membuka kakinya dengan posisi telapak kaki juga berada di pinggir ranjang, itu akan mengurangi resiko bayi terjeit nantinya" ucap dokter muda tersebut dan membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat. (setau nadal di artikel majalah ada tu penjelasan gitu ^^)

"oh haha jadi seperti itu" ucap Yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah "apa ada lagi?"

"tidak, kau cukup menjaga pola makannya dengan teratur saja itu sudah cukup" ucap Jongkook lagi.

"baiklah jika sudah tidak ada kami berdua permisi dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangun dari duduknya "ayo Boo.."

"ne.." ucap Jaejoong yang memegang tangan Yunho dan mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan Jongkook.

"hah pernyataan itu benar-benar membuatku malu"ucap Jaejoong mangusap wajahnya.

"pernyataan yang mana?" tanya Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali.

"ituuu… yang ituuuu"

"ooohhh hahaha aku mengerti maksudmu apa" ucap Yunho merangkul Jaejoong "kan kita bisa mencobanya nanti saat malam pertama iya kan" usil Yunho sambil mencolek pinggang Jaejoong.

"hish dasar pervert"

"kau juga sama, kau tanpa malu meminta untuk-"

"jangan bahas itu aku maluuuuu" ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"cepat bawake UGD!" teriak salah seorang dokter yang berada didepan mereka. Jaejong dan Yunho melihat kearah pandangan dokter tersebut. Terlihat beberapa orang suster tengah mendorong sebuah ranjang yang terdapat seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Yun ayo pulang, itu membuatku ngilu" ucap Jaejoong mengalhkan pandangannya.

"ya sudah ayo kita pulang" ucap Yunho dan langsung membawa Jaejoong kearah parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

"kita pulang atau makan dulu?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah setengah perjalanan

"kita langsung pulang saja Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya.

"setelah itu kau harus langsung istirahat ne" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Saat mereka sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Jaejoong. mereka melihat mobil yang tadi hampir menabrak Jaejoong sedang bersaha di sangkutkan kemobil derek.

"apa pemilik mobil itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho pada diri sendiri dan Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan. Yunho langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan halaman rumah Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri umma Kim yang tengah memperhatikan proses penderekan.

"umma" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Joongie-ah, bagaimana?" tanya umma Kim langsung.

"semuanya baik-baik saja umma" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"bagusah kalau begitu, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" ucap umma Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"umma, siapa orang yang mengendarai mobil itu?" tanya Yunho.

"entahlah, umma dengar dia seorang wanita, tapi tadi saat dia akan dikeluarkan dari mobilnya sangat susah karena posisi tubuhnya terjepit" jawab umma Kim.

"wanita? Siapa orang yang berani melakukan hal ini pada kami" ucap Yunho bingung.

"Yun, mungkin saja orang itu wanita yang tadi kita lihat dirumah sakit?"

"mungkin saja itu orang lain, Boo"

"sudah sebaiknya kita masuk saja ayo" ucap umma Kim yang merangkul Jaejoong dan diikuti Yunho dari belakang sambil memperhatikan mobil tersebut yang sudah berhasil diderek.

.

.

.

"kalian makanlah dulu" ucap umma Kim yang menaruh beberapa toples dan air dimeja "tadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

"semua baik-baik saja, kita hanya perlu mengontrol Jaejoong agar tidak merasa tertekan dan pola makannya saja" ucap Yunho yang tidak menjelaskan penuturan dokter tersebut secara keseluruhan.

"hm, baguslah.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"apa itu?" jawab Yunho.

"apa sebelumnya kalian pernah punya masalah dengan orang lain?"

"ani, kami tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun" ucap Yunho dengan entengnya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa orang itu?"

"entahlah umma, kami juga bingung" ucap Yunho lagi.

"kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi, semoga saja orang itu tidak mengganggu lagi setelah kejadian ini" ucap Jaejoong sedikit murung.

"jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ingat kata dokter barusan, Boo" ucap Yunho mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"kau antarkan saja Yun kekamarnya, umma akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian keatas nanti"

"ne umma" ucap Yunho dan langsung menggirirng Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Yun, aku takut dia masih mengganggu" ucap Jaejoong ketka mereka sudah berada dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"kau bilang tadi tidak ingin membahas ini lagi?"

"tapi aku masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi"

"sudahlah, kau lupakan saja, aku akan menjaga kalian, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya" ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap perutnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho sudah berjalan menuju ruang guru, tidak seperti hari biasanya akan ada Ahra yang mengganggunya, Yunho sedikit heran dengan suasana sekolah kali ini. Yunho memasuki ruang guru dan dilihatnya meja Ahra yang masih terlihat kosong sepertinya pelmilik meja tersebut belum datang.

"Yo Yunho" panggil Yoochun dari mejanya. Yunho langsung mendekati Yoochun dan duduk di mejanya yang berdampingan dengan meja Yoochun.

"kau tahu tidak tentang Ahra?" tanya Yoochun langsung.

"dia? Memang ada apa?" tanya Yunho bigung.

"dia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil kemarin siang"

"mwo? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"entahlah, aku mendengar kalau mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik setelah nyaris menabrak seseorang"

"apa jangan-jangan?"

"kenapa?"

"kemarin ada seseorang yang hampir menabrak Jaejoong didepan rumahnya, dan saat kami hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, kami melihat seorang wanita sedang dibawa ke UGD, tap aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena darah"

"jadi maksudmu? Ahra yang kemarin hampir menabrak Jaejoong?"

"entahlah itu hanya pemikiranku saja" ucap Yunho yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"nanti siang semua guru akan mengikuti upacara pemakamannya, kau mau ikut?"

"kau sendiri?"

"aku ikut, tidak enak dengan yang lain, tapi mungkin tidak sampai selesai"

"baiklah aku ikut denganmu" ucap Yunho akhirnya yang pada awalnya tidak ingin ikut.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama keluar dari rumah duka keluarga Ahra. Keduanya menggunakan jas hitam.

"aku kasihan melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu, katanya dia anak semata wayang" ucap Yoochun dan tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Yunho "hey, kau kenapa?"

"oh tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"mungkin aku akan langsung pulang, hari ini aku akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk fitting baju untuk pernikahan kami hehehe"

"ya kau mentang-mentang sudah ada calon kau melupakanku eoh"

"maka dari itu, kau carialah pasangan"

"aku pasti dapat….. kalau sudah waktunya" ucap Yoochun lemas.

"maka dari itu kau berhentilah bersikap sok play boy"

"aku tidak play boy enak saja"

"sudahlah jangan bergurau disini tidak enak dengan orang lain" ucap Yunho menarik lengan Yoochun.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Yoochun, Yunho sepulang dari rumah duka Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong pergi untuk melakukan fitting baju pengantin untuk persiapan nanti. Yunho tengah menunggu dikursi saat Jaejoong tengah mengganti bajuya.

"Yuuunnn.. lihat ini bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung kelaur dari ruang ganti. Bukan menjawab Yunho malah terbengong melihat Jaejoong yang menggunakan tuxedo berwarna pink muda "yuuuunnnn"

"kau cantik, Boo.." ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku tampan Yun"

"eh memangnya kau akan menjadi appa? Tidak kan? Kau umma dan itu berarti cantik bukan tampan" sungut Yunho.

"pokoknya aku lebih tampan dibandingkan dirimu" ucap Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Kini gantilah Jaejoong yang menunggui Yunho yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya didalam ruang ganti. Dengan sedikit bosan Jaejoong menendang-nendang kecil apapun yang berada didekatnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Boo.. bagaimana denganku?" tanya Yunho keluar dari ruang ganti dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan dalaman berwarna putih.

"tetap lebih tampan aku" ucap Jaejoong dan membuat orang yang membantu mereka mengganti pakaian sedikit terkikik.

"kau itu sudah dibilang cantik bukannya tersipu malah marah" jawab Yunho lemas dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

.

.

.

"setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Yunho pada jaejoong yang tengah asik dengan ice creamnya.

"hhhmmm… kita jalan-jalan dulu, aku mau ke game center, sudah lama aku tidak kesana" ucap Jaejoong.

"main saja kerjaanu" ucap Yunho menoyor kepala Jaejoong.

"hish, selagi aku bisa kesana kenapa tidak? kita kan tidak pernah main berdua" ucap Jaejoong.

"tapi setelah itu kita pulang, janji ya"

"iyaaaaaa" ucap Jaejoong.

Saat mata Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-melihat lurus kedepan mereka berpaspasan dengan dua orang yang sangat dikenal. Dan langsung sama-sama berhenti.

"kalian?" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan bingung.

Siapa yang mereka berdua temui?

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle : MY BAD BOY**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Family/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**Reader yang penasaran sama hubungannya bakal nadal jawab di Chapter-chapter berikutnya yaahhh**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"main saja kerjaanu" ucap Yunho menoyor kepala Jaejoong.

"hish, selagi aku bisa kesana kenapa tidak? kita kan tidak pernah main berdua" ucap Jaejoong.

"tapi setelah itu kita pulang, janji ya"

"iyaaaaaa" ucap Jaejoong.

Saat mata Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-melihat lurus kedepan mereka berpaspasan dengan dua orang yang sangat dikenal. Dan langsung sama-sama berhenti.

"kalian?" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan bingung.

**Chapter 15~**

"kalian?" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan bingung.

"oh?!" pekik Junsu kaget dan langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan Yoochun.

"hah Yunho-ah, kenapa kalian mengganggu kami?" ucap Yoochun yang seolah menyalahkan.

"siapa yang mengganggu? Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba muncul disini? Dan lagi? Bersama Junsu?"

"ya Junsu-ah, kenapa kau bisa bersama guru jidat itu?"

"ya kau! Enak saja memanggilku begitu" ucap Yoochun yang siap-siap akan menjitak Jaejoong.

"Yuuuuunnnn" rengek Jaejoong yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Yunho.

"haaahhh untung kau cantik, coba kalau tidak sudah kuhajar" ucap Yoochun dengan sabar dan Junsu sudah memandang Yoochun murung.

"ya Junsu-ah, kenapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan wajah Junsu.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Junsu dengan nada ketus "ya, seonsangnim. Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari jika kau bilang Jaejoong cantik, pulangkan aku" ucap Junsu yang mulai mengambek.

"yah, aku kan hanya bicara seperti itu, kenapa pakai acara marah segala"

"kau sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu" ucap Yunho melerai.

"ahhh.. bagaimana kalu kita pergi bersama? Double date hehehe" ucap Jaejoong.

"mwo? Apa?" ucap Yunho yang terlihat terkejut.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"aku kan hanya ingin berdua denganmuuuu…." rengek Yunho.

"lagipula siapa yang mau double date dengan kalian" sungut Yoochun yang sebenarnya ingin menghindari Jaejoong.

"hish, sekarang pertanyannya memang Junsu mau hanya pergi berdua denganmu, seonsangnim?" tanya Jaejoong meledek.

"Jae, aku ikut denganmu" ucap Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Boojaeeeee" rengek Yunho.

"ayo kita pergi saja biarkan pria-pria tua itu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan merangkul Junsu.

Yoochun dan Yunho saling menatap dengan pandangan ogah-ogahan. Dan keduanya berjalan mengikuti para uke yang sudah berjalan menuju game center dengan melepas tawa.

"kenapa kau bisa kesini bersama Junsu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"itu mudah, apa sih tidak aku bisaaaa" ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan menuju kedua uke tersebut dan merangkul keduanya "kalian mau kemana sih?"

"iiisshhh! Seonsangnim! Bisa tidak, tidak usah merangkul!" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mendorong Yoochun.

"ya kau sensitif sekali sih" ucap Yoochun yang sedikit ngeri dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"makanya jadi orang jangan asal rangkul saja" ucap Yunho yang lagsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setlah lelah berputar-putar dalam game center tersebut, Yunho dan Yoochun memilih duduk dan menunggu Jaejoong juga Junsu puas bermain.

"haaahhhh sampai kapan mereka berhentiiiii" rengek Yoochun yang terlihat mulai lelah.

"Boo.. sudah kau istirahat dulu, aku sudah tidak kuat menemanimu" ucap Yunho yang ikut kewalahan.

Jaejoong dan Junsu masih tidak mendengarkan dan kini bermain untuk memukul dan mendapatkan point tertinggi.

"Boo.. sudah cukup, kau harus istirahat" ucap Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya duduk.

"haahhh, aku lelah" ucap Jaejoong yang menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"apa kubilang, kau harus istirahat kan.

"kapan lagi aku melakukan ini Yun" ucap Jaejoong mengeluh.

"kau itu harus ingat bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, jangan buat dirimu kelelahan, kau ingin membahayakan aegya?" tanya Yunho sedikit marah.

"aku kan cuma ingin bermain, aku sudah tidak pernah kesini" ucap Jaejoong lagi yang melihat kearah Yunho dengan perasaan yang mulai emosi.

"tapi bisa kan kau dengarkan aku dan menjaga kondisimu?!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"terserah, aku mau pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang emosinya tiba-tiba naik dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Yunho Yoochun dan Junsu. Yunho sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! kejar dia!" ucap Yoochun mendorong tubuh Yunho. Mau tidak mau Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"kau itu apa-apaan sih masa begitu saja sudah marah" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Jaejoong dengan marah sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho.

"kau mau pulang naik apa?" tanya Yunho dan tidak ditanggapi "sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ucap Yunho yang menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

"aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu" ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah berada diparkiran. Jaejoong sendiri masih diam menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memandang kearah lain "kau itu harus menjaga kondisimu, aku marah padamu bukan karena aku bermaksud untuk membentakmu, kau tahu kan bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Coba jika ka uterus bermain dan terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita? Apa kau mau itu terjadi?" ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut.

"tapi aku tidak suka jika kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong yang menunduk.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dan untukmu, lain kali kau dengarkan kata-kataku, ne? aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka selagi itu tidak membahayakan" ucap Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mentap Yunho dengan pandangan yang mulai luluh. Dengan reflex Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh besar Yunho. Yunho langsung membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"mm, ayo" ucap Jaejoong. dan Yunho langsung menggiring Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung membawa Jaejoong pulang.

.

.

.

Hari besar bagi para siswa telah tiba, dimana siswa-siswa tempat Yunho mengajar sedang mengadakan hari perpisahan. Terlihat murid-muridnya mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa. Yunho berdiri tepat di depan pintu gedung serba guna sekolah dan telah menanti Jaejoong yang akan datang.

"Yuuunnnn" panggil Jaejoong yang setengah berlari.

"Boooooo.. kenapa kau berlari?" ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong "mana Changmin?"

"dia? Entahlah aku tidak lihat, kau sendiri kenapa disini? Bukannya kau harus pergi dan duduk bersama guru-guru lain?"

"aku menunggumu datang Boo.."

"hyuuuung" panggil Changmin dari belakang yang berjalan bersama Junsu.

"nah kau pergi sana dengan guru yang lain, aku akan bersama Changmin dan Junsu"

"baiklah, jangan duduk di bangku yang paling atas, ingat itu" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"neee.. sudah sana pergi" ucap Jaejoong mendorong Yunho masuk kedalam.

"memangnya kenapa kalau kita tidak boleh duduk di deretan kursi paling atas?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"yakan soalnya Jae hyung itu sedang hamil. EH!" Changmin malah terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau?" Junsu langsung melihat kearah Jaejoong dengan pandangan butuh penjelasan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada Changmin yang tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"jangan sampai ada yang tahu kumohon, aku berusaha menjaganya" ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat takut.

"memangnya sejak kapan kau?"

"nanti akan aku jelaskan.. tapi jangan disiniiii" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik lengan Changmin dan Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung berhenti ditempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Jaejoong langsung menjelaskan awalmula kejadian antara dirinya dan juga Yunho pada Junsu. Sedangkan Changmin hanya diam dengan rasa bersalah.

"oohhh, jadi seperti itu" ucap Junsu setelah mengerti.

"maka dari itu aku tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, agar tidak mengundang kecurigan" ucap Jaejoong lemas.

"memangnya kapan Jung seonsangnim akan menikahimu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"10 Juni nanti hehehe" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"itu berarti tinggal skitar 3 minggu lagi? Cepat sekali"

"itu semua dilakukan sebelum kandunganku membesar, nanti kau datang ya, secara resminya aku akan mengirimkan undangan untukmu"

"ok baiklah, kupikir kau tidak akan mengundangku" ucap Junsu meledek.

"tentu saja aku akan mengundangmu, mana mungkin tidak. tapi sedikit ada yang kurang disini, aku tidak melihat wanita gila itu, biasanya dia akan muncul jika melihat Yunnie?"

"kau tidak tahu?" tanya Changmin.

"tahu apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik dengan tampang bingung.

"Go seonsangnim kan sudah meninggal beberapa hari lalu" ucap Junsu.

"ha? jinja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan perasaan percaya tidak percaya.

"ne, mobilnya menabrak tiang istrik setelah nyaris menabrak seseorang" ucap Changmin menambahkan.

'_menabrak tiang setelah nyaris menabrak seseorang? Apa itu jangan-jangan'_ tanya Jaejoong dalam hati dan mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"ya, kau kenapa jadi diam begitu?" tanya Changmin menyadarkan

"ah aniyo, aku turut berduka cita" ucap Jaejoong seadanya.

"ayo kita masuk, semua siswa cepat-cepat masuk gedung tuh, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai" ucap Junsu mengajak Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"ne ayo" ucap Changmin yang langsung berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Acara perpisahan berjalan dengan hikmat dan sesuai dengan rencana, terlihat beberapa siswa maju keatas podium ketia mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai murid yang berprestasi. Changmin juga termasuk dalam daftar tersebut dan kini berdiri diatas podium dan diberi sebuah medali. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yunho yang duduk ditempat yang berbeda melihat Changmin yang melambaikan tangan dengan antusias. Ketiganya member tepuk tangan bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh orang yang berada dalam gedung tersebut. Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung berjalan menuju Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu disambut oleh Yunho.

"Minnie-ah selamat" ucap Yunho memeluk dongsaengnya.

"ne gomawo hyung" ucap Changmin membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Changminah selamaaaattt" ucap Jaejoong dan Junsu berbarengan.

"oh? Gomawooooo" ucap Changmin yang melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"hey, jangan melupakan aku" ucap Yoochun dari belakang.

"ooo ooo ooo… kekasih Junsu sudah datang rupanya" ucap Yunho meledek.

"kami belum berpacaran tahu" ucap Junsu kesal.

"belum? Berarti akan kaaaannnn" ucap Changmin yang ikut meledek.

"hish kalian" ucap Junsu yang semakin kesal.

"kita berfoto bersama diluar sepertinya lebih asik" ucap Jaejoong memeberi ide.

"itu ide bagus" ucap Yunho.

Pada akhirnya mereka berfoto bersama dengan melakukan berbagaimacam selfie dengan berbagai posisi. Baik Changmin yang berada di tengah atau Jaejoong yang berfoto dalam pelukan Yunho. Dan juga terdapat salah satu foto dimana Yoochun yang hendak memeluk Junsu dan didorong oleh Junsu.

"ahahahahaha.. coba lihat ini, kalian berdua lucu sekali" ledek Jaejoong yang duduk ditengah-tengan Yunho Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto yang berada dicamera digital yang dipegangnya.

"wahahaha itu kenapa kau seperti itu, itu tidak sopan" ucap Yunho melihat kearah Junsu.

"biar saja, tangannya jelalatan sekali, membuatku geli" sungut Junsu.

"hey pantat bebek, enak saja mengatakan aku jelalatan" balas Yoochun.

"coba lihat itu" ucap Changmin yang sudah memindah-mindahkan foto yang lain "hahaha Park seonsangnim kau jelek sekali, lihat jidatmu itu, hahahaha" ledek Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Yoochun pada foto.

"terusa saja meledekku" ucap Yoochun pasrah menjadi bahan ledekan.

.

.

.

"aaahhhhh aku lelaaaahhhhh" keluh Jaejoong yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah berada didalam kamarnya.

"hahaha akhirnya kita bisa istirahat dan aku bisa mendapatkan libur" ucap Yunho yang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong dari mulai hidung mancungnya dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu turun kearah perut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit menggembung dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Yun, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

"ah, ani. Aku hanya melihat ibu hamil yang cantik disebelahku" ucap Yunho menggombal.

"aku tampaaannnn…." ucap Jaejoong membetulkan.

"ya ya tampan.." ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Yun, aku jadi membayangkan 3 minggu lagi.." ucap Jaejoong yang kembali menatap ke langit-langit.

"memang kenapa?"

"aku merasa gugup" ucap Jaejoong memegang dadanya.

"kenapa kau harus gugup? Bukankah dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu jarak kita?"

"iya sih, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup, entah kenapa"

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja"ucap Yunho membalikan badannya dan menghada Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menoleh kan kepalanya.

"mungkiiinnn, tapi jika sudah melewati itu aku akan terbiasa" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"oh? Apa ini?" ucap Yunho langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari balik bantal Jaejoong.

'_mwo?! Matilah aku lupa menaruhnya kembali ke lemari!' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan langsung mengambil buku tersebut "ini hanya buku bacaan saja agar aku tidak bosan" ucap Jaejoong gelagapan.

"coba kulihat, berikan" ucap Yunho memaksa.

"ini tidak penting kok"

"Jung Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sekali lagi.

"hng" gumam Jaejoong sambil memberikan buku tersebut pada Yunho.

SRET

Yunho mengambil buku tersebut dengan cepat, jidat Yunho sedikit berkerut ketika melihat tulisan sebagai cover depan buku tersebut yang dinilainya ambigu. Dengan perasaan yang penasaran Yunho membuka buku tersebut.

"sejak kapan kau memiliki buku ini?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"itu..itu..itu bukan punyaku" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"lalu ini milik siapa kalau bukan milikmu, sudah jelas ini ada dikamarmu" ucap Yunho menggeletakan buku tersebut.

"Cha..Changmin yang memberikannya. Katanya kau itu orangnya sedikit kaku jadi dia memberikannya padaku dan aku juga tidak kenapa dia memberikannya padaku bukannya padamu" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"haish anak itu ternyata benar-benar" gumam Yunho sendiri "aku akan pulang dan buku ini aku sita, tidak spantasnya kalian memiliki buku seperti ini mengerti?" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengambil buku itu lagi dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak berani mengeluarkan kat-kata apapun karena memang sudah salahnya lupa meletakan kembali buku tersebut kedalam lemarinya setelah dibaca.

"aku pulang dan kau, awas saja jika sampai memiliki barang seperti ini lagi akan aku habisi kau" ucap Yunho mengancam.

"neeee…" ucap Jaejoong menunduk.

"jaga dirimu" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"awas saja jika sampai memiliki barang seperti ini lagi akan aku habisi kau" ledek Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan Yunho dengan wajah jeleknya setelah Yunho pergi "huh, nanti malah dibaca sendiri" guman Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan, unek-uneknya masih di ubun-ubun sudah tidak sabar ingin berurusan dengan dongsaengnya yang diam-diam menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Dilirknya sekilas buku yang menyembul dari tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi sebelahnya.

"kenapa anak itu bisa berpikiran seperti itu terhadapku?" gumam Yunho sendiri.

Yunho langsug menghentikan mobilnya di garasi rumah dan bergegas keluar dan langsung memasuki rumahnya.

"aku pulang…."

"Yuuunnn… ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan Minnie yang mendapat juara kelas" ucap umma Jung sambil menata makanan di atas meja.

"memangnya mana anak itu?"

"dia bersama appamu dibelakang, memang kenapa?"

"ani.. aku hanya ingin memastikan saja dia sudah pulang atau belum"

"kenapa kau tidak mengajak Joongie Yun?" tanya umma Jung.

"aku ingin dia istirahat dirumah setelah pulang dari acara tadi, umma"

"oh begitu.. cepat kau panggil mereka untuk makan bersama"

"neee" ucap Yunho yang langsung melesat menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

"kau dapat dari mana buku dan kenapa kau memberikannya pada Boojaeku?" tanya YUnho langsung melemparkan buku tersebut di kasur Changmin setelah mereka selesai makan.

"hyung, aku kan hanya ingin membantu kalian dengan cara ituuu….hehehe" cengir Changmin tanpa dosa.

"hais kau ini, kau pikir aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara sendiri sampai harus kau melakukan itu"

"sekarang begini, hyung. kau kan orangnya sedikit kaku, dan Joongie juga yah dulu orang yang polos. Kalau kau sih mungkin lebih mengerti dan bersifat lebih agresif, tapi bagaimana dengan calon kakak iparku yang malah nantinya akan bersifat pasif jika berhadapan denganmu? Kan itu tidak enak kan, hyung?" ucap Changmin membela diri "jika kau sudah memegangnya, paling-paling kau akan membacanya sendiri dan malah mempraktekannya saat malam pertama yakan?" ledek Changmin.

"noe jinjia!" geram Yunho yang langsung menjitak kepala Changmin.

"ya! sakit!"

"bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya pada istriku nanti, aku tidak bisa sembarangan bermain-main dengan kondisinya yang tengah hamil bodoh"

"yakan siapa tahu saja setelah Jae hyung melahirkan gituuuhhhh" ucap Changmin cengengesan.

"ide darimana kau memberikan ini?"

"ideku sendiri, kan pernikahan kalian kan tinggal 3 minggu lagi, tidak salah kan aku memberikan masukan? Akukan dongsaeng yang baik" ucap Changmin dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"baik darimana? Mengotori otak orang iya"

"memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Kudengar dari Jae hyung kalian sudah melakukannya dua kali?" tanya Changmin mengintrogasi.

"hash kenapa dia harus mengatakannya si" ucap Yunho terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"katakan pengalamanmu… aku kan nanti bisa mempraktekannya dengan Kyunniiieeee"

"awas saja jika kau berani melakuka kesalahan yang aku perbuat"

"bukan sekarang… tapi nantiiiii" ucap Changmin yang masih cengengesan "katakaaannnnnn"

"tidak akan"

"dasar pelit"

"berhentilah melakukan hal yang macam-macam, jika kau berani memberikan hal semacam ini lagi awas kau. Untung kau dongsaengku, jika bukan akan aku maki-maki kau" ucap Yunho yang berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin dan membawa buku itu lagi.

"lihat saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu pak tua" ucap changmin dengan seringai.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dan langsung masuk. Perasaannya mulai penasaran dengan berbagaimacam isi buku tersebut. Yunho memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan mulai membuka buku tersebut.

Mata Yunho mulai fokus dengan lembaran-lembran buku yang dia buka, mata musangnya terlihat fokus. Awalnya bersikap iasa saja, namun lama kelamaan, jidatnya sedikit berkerut, keringat dingin mulai terlihat pada pelipisnya, jidatnya mulai berkerut dan tanpa disadari adik kecilnya sudah menyembul dibalik celananya. Yunho masih saja memfokuskan untuk membaca buku tersebut sampai dirasakan bagian celananya mulai sekak, Yunho langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

"hah shit! Kenapa hanya seperti itu saja aku bisa beginiiii!" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**3 Week Later~**

Hari ini tibalah diamana hari besar bagi Yunjae untuk mengucapkan janji sucinya. Terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk dengan perasaan gugup dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Dipegangnya dada yang berdebar dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menetralisir rasa gugup.

"Joongie-ah.." ucap umma Kim memasuki ruang Jaejoong.

"umma?" ucap Jaejoong dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"kau sudah ditunggu appa di luar" ucap umma Kim mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"umma jangan seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong menenangkan sang umma.

"kau terlihat cantik dengan balutan tuxedo seperti ini Joongie.. rasanya baru kemarin kau lahir dan menangis, tapi ternyata sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan akan segera menikah, tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat" ucap umma Kim yang langsung meitikan air mata.

"ummaaa…" Jaejoong merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan sang umma dan malah ikut menitikan air matanya.

"kau tidak boleh menangis disini, nanti make upmu luntur chagi" ucap umma Kim menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan tissue "kajja, appa sudah menunggumu" ucap umma Kim menggandeng Jaejoong keluar.

Yunho sudah berdiri dialtar dengan balitan tuxedo hitam, wajahnya terlihat bersri meskipun tidak bisa menutupi sedikit rasa gugup yang ada di hatinya. Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah duduk dikursi deretan paling depan bersama kedua orang tua Yunho. Ketika lonceng berbunyi dan pintu utama mulai terbuka Yunho dan para tamu yang berada dalam gereja langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

Disana.. appa Kim sudah berdiri dan mulai berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat angguk. Pasang mata yang berada disana terlihat terpesona dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang nampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Appa Kim dan Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. Appa Kim langsung memegang tangan Yunho dan memberikan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"jagalah anakku untuk kami" ucap appa Kim dan langsung dianggukkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong berdiri tepat didepan pastur yang sudah berdiri dengan senyumannya dan menatap keduanya.

"Jung Yunho.. apa kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong dan selalu berbagi dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit?" tanya pastur tersebut memulai acara.

"aku bersedia" ucap Yunho lantang dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong.. apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Jung Yunho dan selalu berbagi dalam suka maupun dua, sehat ataupun sakit?" tanya pastur mengulang pertanyaan pada Jaejoong.

"aku bersedia" ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut dan ikut menatap Yunho.

"diberkatilah kalian berdua" ucap pastur tersebut sambil memberikan tanda berkat kepada keduanya "kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian.

Mendengar aba-aba tersebut Yunho langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Yunho langsung mencium bibir cherry Jajoong dengan lembut dan menciptakan tepuk tangan dari terlihat haru bagi para tamu dan kedua orang tuanya yang turut hadir.

"mereka terlihat sangat serasiiiiii" pekik Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyeka airmatanya.

"andai aku bisa seperti mereka" ceplos Junsu tiba-tiba.

"kau bisa denganku nanti" ucap Yoochun megerlingkan matanya.

"jinja?" tanya Junsu yang langsung menengok kearah Yoochun.

"tentu sajaaaaa"

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong berjalan keluar menuju pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan. Kedua keluarganya menatap haru kepergian dua pasangan yang baru saja mengucapkan janjinya untuk bersama. Yunho langsung membukakan pintu mobil yang sudah disiapkan tepat di depan gereja. Jaejoong langsung masuk dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Merekapun mulai beranjak dari gereja dan menuju tempat dimana mereka akan melakukan malam pertamanya.

Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah berada disebuah pantai dengan cottage yang sama saat mereka merayakan kelulusan Jaejoong dan sengaja dipesan hanya untuk mereka berdua dengan konsep kamar yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terkesan romantis.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya Jung" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"aku juga masih sedikit merasa tidak percaya bahwa kita sudah berada disini lagi.. dengan status yag berbeda" ucap Jaejoong dengasn sumringah.

"dan kita akan melakukan malam pertama kita kan?" tanya Yunho.

"siapa bilang kita akan melakukan malam pertama?" tanya Jaejoog dan membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"maksudmu? Kita tidak-"

"kita kan akan melakukan malam ketiga.. benar begitu hm? Tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Yunho. Yunho langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"eits, tahan dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang meletakan telunjuknya pada bibir hati Yunho "enak saja kau mau melakukannya disini" ucap Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari masuk kedalam cottage.

"ya Booo…. Kenapa kau meninggalkankuuuuu" ucap Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong.

"kemari lah jika kau mau mendapat jatah malam ketiga" ucap Jaejoong dengan nakal.

"kau itu bisanya hanya menggodaku saja" ucap Yunho mendekati dan Jaejoong dan langsung mendekapnya.

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan member ciuman lembut, siapa sangka Jaejoong langsung meresponnya dengan ciuman kasar dan membuat Yunho terpancing untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"mmmhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong pada kasur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Yunho sedikit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya. Jaejoong mengikuti permainan Yunho dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho mulai melecuti baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan menampakan dada padat dan perut yang menggembung. Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalahpun ikut melecuti pakaian yang Yunho kenakan secara keseluruhan sampai keduanya sudah naked.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Yunho langsung menekuk kaki Jaejoong pada pinggiran ranjang seperti saran yang diberikan oleh dokter dan langsung mengarahkan Juniornya pada lubang opening Jaejoong.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Ingatkan aku jika aku melakukannya terlalu kasar padamu" ucap Yunho dan langsung dianggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"mmmmhhhh" keluh Jaejoong ketika junior besar Yunho mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan Jaejoong langsung memegangi pinggingga Yunho. Yunho yang tahu Jajoong merasakan sakit langsung melumat bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Jaejoong alami.

Dan malam itulah malam ketiga ritual yang dilakukan oleh Yunjae setelah melakukan pernikahan disebuah gereja.

**~Flash Back End~**

"Yunnie.. bisa kan kau makan sendirijangan bersifat manja seperti itu, bukannya seharusnya aku yang bersikap manja" ucap namja sambil berkacak pinggang dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Ya pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 7 bulan lamanya dan kandungan Jaejoong sudah mencaai bulan kesembilan yang berarti hanya menghitung waktu sampai bayi yang berada dalam kandungannya lahir. Susah senang yang mereka alami mulai dari kelakuan Jaejoong yang mengidam yang aneh-aneh dan morning sick yang dialaminya Yunho ikut menanggung rasa tidak enaknya. Sampai masa susah itu berlalu Yunho tidak henti memanjakan namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut, bahkan tidak jarang Yunho lah yang bersikap manja pada Jaejoong.

"sekali saja, suapi aku, aku sedang malas, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak mau makan" ucap Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hish kau ini merepotkan saja" ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan duduk disampingnya "cepat buka mulutmu" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan sesendok nasi. Yunho langsung menurutinya dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

Setalah memberikan satu suapan Jaejoong justru langsung menaruh sendok tersebut dan memegangi perutnya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut.

"ssshhhh.. Yun.. perutku sakiiittt" ucap Jaejoong dengan ringisannya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang dengan cepat menelan makannya dan memegangi perut Jaejoong.

"ini sakiiiittttt" ucap Jaejoong yang matanya mulai berlinang air mata.

"kau tunggu disini aku akan-" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat bagian kaki Jaejoong sudah mengalir air bening dari selangkangannya "Boooo….. ketubanmu pecaaahhhh" ucap Yunho panik.

"lalu bagaimanaaaa" tanya Jaejoong yang malah justru terbawa panik karena Yunho.

"ayo kita ke rumah saki sekarang juga" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggendong tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih berisi dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil.

.

.

.

"sakiiittttt! Aku tidak kuat Yuuuunnnnn" teriak Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah melakukan persalinan secara normal (?) dan menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat bahkan hampir meremasnya.

"ini sakitnya tidak akan lama Boo.. bersabarlah aku akan tetap disini bersamamu" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"haaahhh… huuuuhhhhh" Jaejoong susah mengatur nafasnya tatkala harus berjuang mengeluarkan bayinya dan dibantu oleh dua orang suster dan satu dokter.

"dorong bayinya terus Jaejoong-shi, kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat" ucap dokter muda tersebut.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong semakin mengedan dan menggenggam tangan Yunho semakin keras. Yunho yang dalam keadaan panikpun tetap berusaha tenang sebagai suami siaga.

"ooowwweeekkkkk" terdengar suara tangis bayi yang pecah begitu saja membuat Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aaahhhhh" lenguh Jaejoong lemas dan merilaxkan tubuhnya.

"terimakasih Boo.. aegya sudah lahir" ucap Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang penih dengan peluh. Jaejoong langsung melihat kearah dokter dan suster yang sedang mengurus bayinya yang sedang dibersihkan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

"anak laki-laki yang tampan" ucap dokter tersebut mendekatkan bayi yang berada digendongannya pada Yunho dan langsung Yunho terima dan menggendongnya dengan perlahan.

"kau lihat Boo.. dia tampan sekali" ucap Yunho yang mendekatkan bayi terpebut pada Jaejoong.

"sama sepertimu, dan juga manis.. tunggu sampai kedua orang tua kita melihatnya" ucap Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

"kau mau memberinya nama?"

"kau saja, karna kau ayahnya"

"bagaimana jika Jung Moonbin?"

"nama yang bagus"

"terimakasih kau sudah menghadirkannya diantara kita" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan membuat Moonbin kecil berada tepat diantara tubuh mereka berdua.

Sampailah pada bagian dimana Yunjae merasakan kebahagiaan karena telah hadirnya buah hati yang selama ini merka tunggu.

_END_

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga, kita intip juga yu cerita selanjutnya "You Know My Feelings?" yang bergenre Angst. Dan bisa dilihat dengan searching writer _nadalyunjae_

Don't like Don't read.. ok? ^^

Thanks for read and review all.. ^^


End file.
